Sea Lo Que Sea Será
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Ahora que todos saben quién es es realmente Scott DeLorne ¿Qué cosas podrán ocurrir? ¿ Intervendrá Christophe en los planes psicópatas de su hermano menor? ¿Tweek podrá salvar a Craig junto con los demás rehenes? ¡Últimos Capítulos! Creek Christeek
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.**

**Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Humor**

**Advertencias: MUCHO OOC.**

**Capítulos: 1/(¿?)**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiJazzDark89**

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será I<p>

Mr. Tweak y Mrs. Tweak esperaban a que el doctor terminara de revisar a su hijo, el niño hace pocos días había nacido, ya habían pasado unas semanas, pero el niño no era como los demás niños recién nacidos… sus ojos no eran como los demás.

Simplemente Tweek Tweak se quedaba sentado y no hacía nada, simplemente estaba ahí, sin curiosear.

El doctor termino de revisar al pequeño y se acerco a Mrs. Tweak, el doctor dejo en brazos del papá a Tweek.

— ¿Cómo está mi hijo, doctor? —pregunta Mrs. Tweak bastante preocupada, la situación de su único hijo era tan devastadora para ella.

—Era lo que se temían ambos, el niño ha nacido ciego—decía el médico mientras se retiraba a guardar sus cosas en su maletín negro.

— ¡Mi hijo no puede estar ciego! —Grito —, ¡Debe ser algo pasajero! ¡Con el tiempo puede cambiar! —

—Cariño—decía Mr. Tweak —, este es uno de los mejores doctores de South Park, no creo que sea prudente dudar de él—. le entrega a su mujer al pequeño, la mujer lo abraza y comienza a llorar. El doctor sale de la casa no sin antes mirar por última vez a esa pobre familia, debe ser muy duro estar en una situación así.

—Ese doctor está mintiendo, mi hijo va a poder ver algún día—la mujer vio que su hijo le tomaba su dedo índice con su pequeña mano, ve como su hijo la 'miraba' con esos ojos color verde algo oscuros—, mami me te ama, no lo olvides nunca Tweek—.

abraza a su mujer, en estos momentos era cuando en verdad debía apoyarla.

_Cinco años después…_

El pequeño Tweek Tweak había crecido y a sólo tres años había desarrollado su oído y el tacto, reconocía muy bien las pisadas de su madre y de su padre, y cuando llegaba un invitado familiar, el pequeño debía acariciar el rostro de la persona y tratar de memorizar muy bien al sujeto, cuando Tweek hacia eso, los presentes se quedaban maravillados, todos excepto su madre que lloraba en silencio, quería lo mejor para su hijo.

Al pequeño lo estaban arreglando ya que unos nuevos vecinos habían llegado a la ciudad, era la familia Tucker, la madre de Tweek planeo una cena para darles la bienvenida, ya que se entero de que la familia Tucker tenía un hijo, un año mayor que Tweek, pero no importaba, con que su hijo tuviese a su primer amigo la hacía feliz.

— ¿Por qué debo usar esto mamá? ¿Nos visitaron unos familiares? —. Pregunta Tweek mientras tiene sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de su mamá.

—No amor, no son familiares, son los nuevos vecinos que se han mudado recientemente, tienen a un hijo y podrían llegar a ser amigos—.

_¿Un amigo…? ¿Quién quiere ser amigo de un ciego? _Pensó Tweek.

Mrs. Tweek terminó de arreglar a su hijo, tenía un traje de color azul oscuro. _Se ve adorable _pensó , ahora lo único que faltaba era peinar esos revoltosos cabellos rubios ¿de quién había heredado ese cabello? Nadie de ninguna de las familias había tenido semejante cabello, nadie era rubio.

Que peculiar…

—Tweek, mami te va a peinar, así que no hagas mucho alboroto como la otra vez—.

_No me gusta que me peines mamá…_ pensó nuevamente Tweek.

El niño dejó que su madre lo peinará, todo su cabello ahora estaba lleno de gel para el cabello y como odiaba que su madre lo peinara de esa manera, no podía ver, pero obviamente sentía mejor que nadie, odiaba que su madre le 'relamía' todo su cabello hacia atrás (N/A: Como Gregory)

—Ya estás listo, cielo— comentaba . —, ahora debo arreglarme yo, ve y espérame en la sala junto a tu padre—.

—De acuerdo mamá—.

**Tweek POV**

Tomé mi pequeño bastón y salí del cuarto de baño, no me gustaba que mi madre se preocupara por mí, toda esa sobreprotección algún día me haría muy mal, ¿me dejaría mal? Si ya estoy mal, nadie me quiere, jamás salgo de esta casa y ni tengo amigos.  
>Pero mamá me ha dicho que un niño vendrá, tal vez…sólo tal vez ese niño podría llegar a ser mi amigo.<p>

Llegó hasta dónde está papá, no necesito de este tonto bastón, ya que me he memorizado toda la casa, sólo lo uso para no asustar a mamá.

_¿Soy un inútil? _

Mis papás trabajan en una cafetería, a veces me sientan en una pequeña silla y me tienen ahí mientras yo escucho como los clientes hablan entre sí, he oído de todo, desde rompimientos amorosos hasta peticiones de un 'cásate conmigo', la gente que puede ver deben pasar una aventura todos los días.

_¿Por qué Dios me ha quitado este privilegio? ¿Por qué los seres no son de un mismo valor?_

Me siento en el alfombrado suelo, me gusta estar aquí sentado, es una de las cosas más maravillosas para mí, aunque mi madre lo tomé como algo 'antihigiénico'.

Oigo como alguien toca la puerta ¿podrán ser los nuevos vecinos?

—Papá—lo l lamo—, creo que han llegado los nuevos vecinos—.

Oigo el crujir del sillón cuando mi padre se levanta, ahora escucho el crujido que hace la puerta, sin duda son los nuevos vecinos los que han llegado. Esto es mucha presión… ojala el niño no se aburra por andar conmigo, después de todo no lo culparía ¿Qué tiene de divertido un ciego?

—Siéntense por favor, mi esposa en pocos minutos nos acompañaran—. Dice mi padre, los invitados se sientan en los demás sillones de nuestra sala, sólo se han sentado dos personas, sólo escuche dos crujidos…falta alguien y ese alguien debe ser el niño.

—Hey—escucho una voz nasal—, ¿dónde está tu habitación? Espero que tengas buenos juguetes—.

**Tweek POV OFF **

—Claro que tengo juguetes, espérame un momento—. El pequeño Tweek se levanta del suelo y sostiene su bastón—, acompáñame.

Tweek lleva al otro niño hasta su habitación, entra sin más pues su habitación no tenía puerta.

—Oye ¿por qué no tienes una puerta? —pregunta el extraño.

—Mis padres decidieron no colocar una—.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Acaso te da miedo por las noches y corres dónde está tu mami? —. Comenta mientras suelta una pequeña carcajada el hijo de los Tucker.

—Porque soy ciego y mis padres son muy sobreprotectores, en especial mi mamá—.

— ¿Ciego? ¿Qué cosa es eso? —pregunta.

—Tú puedes ver ¿no es así? —Tweek se acerca hasta el otro niño, se quita el vendaje que cubre sus ojos—, pues yo soy un tonto ciego que no tuvo la misma suerte que tu, no puedo ver—.

—Tienes agallas niño, ¿te molestaría mucho juntarte conmigo y con mis otros amigos? —pregunta.

— ¿Eh? ¿No estás asustado? —pregunta Tweek totalmente confundido.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Eres bastante genial, mi nombre es Craig Tucker ¿y el tuyo cual es? —.

—Tweek Tweak—responde.

—Tus padres no fueron muy originales al momento de darte un nombre, yo te llamaré 'Tweekers' ¿te gusta? —.

—Si…—.

—Me alegro Tweekers, mañana vendré por ti, iras a conocer a mis demás amigos, uno es muy idiota, pero no te asustes, es buena persona—.

— ¿No te molesta ser amigo de un ciego? —.

— ¿Por qué habría que molestarme? Si Stan tiene a un culón como amigo, yo tendré a un ciego como amigo—.

— ¿Stan? —pregunta Tweek.

—Ah, es el idiota del otro bando, se podría decir que somos una especie de enemigos—.

— ¡Dijiste la palabra con 'i'! —.

— ¿Te refieres a 'idiota'? suelo usar mucho esa palabra, no sé porque te alarmas tanto Tweekers—.

— ¡Mamá me prohíbe decir esas palabras! —.

—Eres un hijito de mami ¿no es así? —dice Tucker para 'poner nervioso' al otro chico.

— ¡Esto es demasiada presión! ¡GAH! te castigaran si sigues diciendo esas ¡ngh! palabras —.

—Me gustaría que lo intentarán—.

— ¡GAH! —.

Esa noche había iniciado una pequeña y extraña amistad.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final de la Autora:<strong> _Espero que esto no haya aburrido a nadie, este será mi primer CREEK largo, así que espero que me salga bien e.e ¿soy nueva en esto?_  
><em>En el próximo capítulo saldrán los demás integrantes del 'Team Craig' ¿ya saben quiénes son? xD ¡Jajaja!<em>

_Oh, se me olvidaba, este fic va dedicado a** gabiiii981, Gabii16, BelCandyKagamine, Karasu-Kuroi, Taichi Sora, Fiilos Tucker.** _

**_Nos leemos~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Humor

Advertencias: ¡Surprises! y… Eric Theodore Cartman.

Capítulos: 2/(¿?)

Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen continuar con la historia.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

**Recomendación: escuchar la canción 'Happiness - Goldfrapp'**

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será II<p>

El pequeño cieguito (N/A: Es extraño 'calificar' así a Tweek e.e) estaba acostado plácidamente en su cama, las visitas ya se habían ido hace unas horas atrás, era extraño para Tweek que alguien como Craig quisiera ser su amigo, hasta sus primos se asustaban cuando lo veían y lo llamaban 'fenómeno' o 'anormal', pero Craig Tucker era todo lo contrario, parecía que le agradaba el simple hecho de ser 'diferente', de hecho antes de irse le dijo:

'_Ser diferente es genial.'_

_Que tipo más extraño_, pensó Tweek antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>—Cariño—lo llamaba su madre mientras le movía el hombro para que despertarse—, Craig ha venido a jugar contigo—.<p>

El rubio se incorporo rápidamente ¡es cierto! Craig le había comentado ayer que iban a jugar con unos amigos del otro.

—Mamá, Craig me llevará a jugar con sus otros amigos ¿me dejarás ir? —pregunta con nerviosismo, su madre jamás lo dejaba salir afuera.

—Claro cariño, Craig me ha dicho que cuidará de ti muy bien—.

— ¡Gracias mamá! —abraza a su madre con demasiada alegría, era la primera vez que saldría afuera y lo haría totalmente sin la vigilancia constante de sus padres.

—Deja te ayudo a vestirte ¿de acuerdo? Te bañaras cuando regreses a casa—.

Tweek simplemente asintió, su madre se alejo de él por un rato mientras iba a buscarle ropa adecuada para su hijo, se acerco hasta el armario saco unos pantalones deportivos color azul oscuro, una playera verde y por último una sudadera gris con naranja.

se acerco a su hijo, le quito la pijama de rayas que tenía, le coloco primero el pantalón deportivo, Tweek simplemente no dejaba de sonreír, le daba igual como lo vistiera su madre, igual…ni sabía y jamás sabría que ropas le ponía su madre; ahora le colocaba la playera verde y para finalizar por fin, la sudadera, no quería que su hijo pescara un resfriado allá afuera.

—Estás listo amor, ahora sólo falta peinarte—.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar los cabellos eléctricos del menor, Tweek ladea su cabeza a un lado para evitar que el peine lo toqué.

—Mamá, me gustaría que esta vez no me peinaras—.

—Pero, Tweek necesitas estar presentable—.

—Por favor mamá…sólo esta vez nada de peinados—suplico en un murmuro.

—De acuerdo, iré a avisarle a Craig que ya saldrás, no olvides el bastón—. Finalizo .

La mujer salió de la habitación dejando a Tweek solo, cada minuto que pasaba para él era como la gloria misma ¿Qué cosas experimentaría el día de hoy? ¿Los demás lo aceptarían tal y como Craig lo hizo? Eran las preguntas que inundaban su cabeza, en pocos minutos sabría las respuestas a todas sus dudas.

Tomó su bastón y salió de la habitación, empezó a usar su bastón para 'actuar' como un ciego, aunque ya no era necesario usar ese molesto bastón que no servía para nada, cuando topó con algo duro supo que había llegado al salón principal.

Una mano tomó la suya, esa mano le pertenece a Craig Tucker.

—Bien señora, llevaré a Tweek al parque—.

—Me parece una gran idea—la mujer le dedico una sonrisa a Craig—, y Tweek, por favor, no te lastimes—.

—Oh, no se preocupe , cuidaré muy bien de su hijo—.

— ¿Ya podemos irnos? —pregunta Tweek totalmente sonrojado, su madre siempre lo avergonzaba ante los demás.

—Está bien amor, Craig recuerda que deben estar aquí a las 4 pm, ni un minuto menos ¿de acuerdo? —.

—De acuerdo , le entregaré a su hijo sano y salvo—.

Tweek jala la mano de Craig, ya le estaba hartando esa conversación inútil ¡ya quería salir!

—Muy bien, nos vemos —.

Craig sujeta la mano de Tweek y comienza a caminar hasta la puerta que daba al exterior, Tweek comienza a temblar por el nerviosismo de ese momento, siente que un frío le golpea el rostro, sujeta con firmeza la mano de su amigo.

Siente algo blando bajo sus pies ¿Será la nieve? ¿Realmente era blanca? ¿Estaba demasiado fría como le describía su padre?

—Ngh…Cra-aig ¿Qué es lo que estamos pisando? —pregunta Tweek, era una pregunta estúpida, pero para un ciego saber en dónde estaba era MUY importante.

—Ahora mismo estamos sobre la nieve—dice Craig con su típica voz nasal—, a dónde vamos hay mucha nieve, te divertirás mucho—.

— ¿Es una burla acaso? —pregunta Tweek totalmente ofendido.

— ¿Por qué debería ser una broma? Vamos a un parque, el lugar ideal para niños como nosotros—.

—Dirás para ¡ngh! niños que pueden ver—.

Craig se detiene de repente, suelta la mano de Tweek y le da una cachetada a Tweek, haciendo que este caiga al frió suelo.

— ¿Qué carajos te dije ayer sobre ser diferente? ¿Eh? ¡Responde! —grita Craig mientras con su pie le lanza nieve a Tweek.

— ¡QUÉ SER DIFERENTE ES GENIAL! —responde a punto de llorar.

— ¿Y por qué mierdas no me haces caso? —

— ¡TÚ NO ERES CIEGO! ¡NO ME ENTENDERÍAS! —

Craig se harta de la actitud infantil de Craig, se arrodilla a un lado de él, le sujeta la mano y la pone en su rostro.

—Siente ¿Qué sientes? —

Tweek empieza a tocar con miedo la cara de Craig, siente que hay ciertas…partes que jamás había sentido cuando acaricia el rostro de alguien más.

— ¿Qué tienes en el rostro? —

—Son unas cicatrices, hace un año que tuve un accidente—.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? —

—Que tú y yo no somos del todo diferentes, ¿alguna vez te han dicho 'anormal'? —

Tweek asiente con timidez.

—Pues, a mí también me han dicho así, ahora estoy en primero de primaria y varios niños me tienen miedo, me comparan con ese muñeco de mierda 'Chucky'—.

— ¿Chucky? —

—Oh, es sólo un muñeco de mierda—.

—Ok…pero, si dices que te tienen miedo ¿cómo es que tienes amigos? —

—Mis amigos son de preescolar—.

— ¿Preescolar? ¿Son de mi edad? —pregunta.

—Así es, sus nombres son Clyde, Token, Kevin y Jason—.

Tweek se levanta del suelo con la ayuda de su bastón -al menos servía para algo- y sujeta la mano de Craig.

—Me gustaría conocerlos—.

Craig le sonríe mientras juega con los cabellos rebeldes de Tweek.

— ¿Te han peinado? —.

—No, le dije a mi mamá que no lo hiciera—.

—Me gusta, no te vuelves a peinar, no cuando salgas conmigo, Tweekers—.

Volvieron con su marcha hacia el parque y cuando llegaron, Craig visualizo a un grupo de niños que jugaban en los juegos infantiles. Un castaño vio como Craig se acercaba con un rubio ¿quién era ese?

— ¡Amigos! —grita el castaño—, Craig tiene a un nuevo amigo con él—.

Un niño afro americano deja de jugar y se acerca hasta dónde llega Craig con el nuevo acompañante. Un pelinegro junto con un castaño deja de jugar con sus figuritas de Stars Wars y van junto con el otro castaño que bajaba por un tobogán.

—Hola chicos, él es Tweek será nuestro nuevo amigo—.

El primero en acercarse es el castaño que bajo del tobogán, se acerca hasta el rubio.

—Hola, mi nombre es Clyde, mucho gusto Tweek—.

Tweek comienza a temblar levemente ¡demasiada presión!

—Mucho gusto Clyde—.

Ahora se acercan el afro americano, el pelinegro y el otro castaño.

—Mi nombre es Token, un placer conocerte Tweek—.

—Mi nombre es Kevin, un placer Tweek—.

—Mi nombre es Jason, es una alegría conocerte Tweek—.

Tweek no podía verlos, pero podía reconocerlos por su voz.

—Chicos, este Tweek es ciego y no sean tan duros con él ¿de acuerdo? —

— ¡Un ciego! ¡Dios! ¡Nuestro grupo no podría ser más extraño! —suelta con alegría Clyde mientras abraza a Tweek.

— ¡UN CIEGO! —se oye una voz desconocida para Tweek ¿quién será? — ¿Por qué no te juntas con chicos de tu edad, Craig? Y dejas de juntarte con puro fenómeno, oh cierto… ¡no puedes! Eres un fenómeno al igual que tus amigos, Clyde es un estúpido aficionado a los tacos, Token es un puto negro, Kevin es un asqueroso friki y Jason…para ser el único normal —.

—Aléjate Cartman,—dice Craig— ¿por qué mejor no te vas a sentarte a tu sofá y engordar más?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>NA: En el próximo capítulo comenzarán las peleas del 'Team Craig' vs 'Team Stan'  
>No siempre voy a actualizar así de rápido, es sólo que la inspiración todavía no me abandona.<br>Otro punto a aclarar:

Este fic **SI VA A SER MUY LARGO** ¿por qué? …simple, tengo que poner la niñez, inicio de clases y adolescencia de Tweek y de los demás personajes, ¿habrá otras parejas yaoi? ¡Claro que sí! Pero, ahorita son niños y no es posible xD


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Humor

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 3/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

**Recommendation: Listen 'I Would Do Anything for You – Foster the People' **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será III<p>

— ¡UN CIEGO! —se oye una voz desconocida para Tweek ¿quién será? — ¿Por qué no te juntas con chicos de tu edad, Craig? Y dejas de juntarte con puro fenómeno, oh cierto… ¡no puedes! Eres un fenómeno al igual que tus amigos, Clyde es un estúpido aficionado a los tacos, Token es un puto negro, Kevin es un asqueroso friki y Jason…parece ser el único normal —.

—Aléjate Cartman, —dice Craig— ¿por qué mejor no te vas a sentarte a tu sofá y engordar más?

—Por el amor de Abraham deja de buscarte problemas—suelta un pelirrojo.

— ¡Maldición Kyle! ¡Me rompes las bolas tú y tú ética estúpida! —

— ¡Cállate Cartman! —

_¿Kyle? ¿Cartman? ¿Acaso son los miembros del otro grupo que le había hablado Craig anoche? _Piensa Tweek mientras continua la pelea absurda de esos dos.

— ¡Basta! —Grita un pelinegro MUY parecido a Craig—, Cartman deja de molestar, vinimos aquí a jugar, no a causar problemas—.

— ¡ME ROMPEN LAS BOLAS! Al carajo con ustedes~ me voy a casa—. Finaliza el ÚNICO gordo mientras comienza a alejarse.

Los espectadores (Team Craig) y los miembros del grupo contrario (Team Stan) se miran entre sí, no eran del todo diferentes, bueno, sólo Craig era el diferente de ahí ya que era el único que era mayor que los demás.

— ¿Qué quieren tú y tu grupillo, Stan? —pregunta Craig, arquea una ceja.

— ¡Hamburguesas! —Grita un pequeño rubio—, lo-o sentimo-os—.

—Mhmhghm hmmghmm (No te disculpes Buttercup) —el rubio mayor sujeta la mano del rubio menor, el pequeño Leopold Stotch era un niño muy, muy sensible.

—Cra-aig… ¿quiénes son ellos? —pregunta Tweek que lo único que hacía era estar ahí parado, como odiaba estar en ese estado tan lamentable ¿qué pasaba ahí? y ¿por qué nadie se tomaba la molestia de decirle que pasaba?

—No te preocupes Tweekers, ¿recuerdas a los chicos de los que te hable anoche? —El rubio asintió—, pues han venido a molestarnos—.

— ¿Molestar? —Interrumpe el pelirrojo—, nosotros no estamos molestando, sólo queremos jugar y ya—.

— ¿Olvidas las reglas que plantamos? —Ahora habla Token—, el primer grupo que llegue será el que jugara en el parque, nosotros ganamos—finaliza Token.

Ahora sí que estaba confundido Tweek ¿reglas? ¿Quién pone reglas acerca de quién puede estar en un parque? ¿Acaso no era para todo público?

— ¡GAH! y… ¿por qué no jugamos todos y nos olvidamos de esas reglas tontas? —.

Todos dirigen su vista al rubio que comenzaba a temblar, _todos me miran ¿no es así?_ se pregunta para sí mismo.

— ¡Tweekers! ¿De qué estás hablando? —Grita Craig totalmente enojado—, yo hice esas reglas, si no sabes el porqué el origen de esto, mejor guarda silencio—. (N/A: No quería poner 'Cállate', pienso que suena MUY fuerte)

—Sólo quiero ayudar, no sé el origen, pero ¡ngh! creo que sería mucho mejor ahorrarnos todos los proble…—no pudo terminar la frase, alguien le había lanzado una bala de pintura MUY cerca de la nuca dejando al rubio inconsciente. (N/A: PaintBall)

— ¡Tweek! —gritan Craig y Clyde al unisonó.

— ¿Quién mierdas lanzo eso? —. Pregunta Kevin ¿Quién carajos es el estúpido que hace eso?

— ¡Cuidado mariquitas! ¿Creyeron que se desharían de mi tan pronto? —pregunta una voz mientras laza otra bolita de pintura hacía Clyde, dejándolo también inconsciente en el suelo junto al cuerpo de Tweek.

— ¡Cartman! ¡Deja de molestar con eso—ahora la voz 'autoritaria' de Stan se escucha ¿por qué alguien como Cartman estaba con ellos?

—A mí nadie me JODE el día, mi querido Stan, simplemente voy a deshacerme de la basura—. Dispara nuevamente hacia el pecho de Token, este se retuerce de dolor en el suelo.

— ¡Maldito seas Cartman! —grita Token, tratando inútilmente de sobarse en la zona en dónde hay dolor.

— ¡Déjalos a ellos en paz! —Grita Craig mientras se acerca hacia dónde está el culón—, si esto tiene que ver conmigo y con mis amigos, deja de molestarlos a ellos y descárgate conmigo—.

—Eso precisamente haré Craig—, el culón le dispara una bola en el estomago a Craig, este retrocede, pero ignora el dolor, habían herido a tres de sus amigos y en especial a Tweek.

— ¡Cae de una maldita vez! —vuelve a dispar, logrando el mismo resultado en Craig: retrocede, pero no se va a rendir tan fácil.

Cartman dispara varias bolitas en varias zonas del cuerpo de Craig, la ropa de este está manchada de varios colores, su ropa comienza a estar húmeda, causándole un horrible frío, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, no cuando el maldito culón había atacado sin motivo alguno a Tweek y a los demás.

A Cartman se le terminan las bolitas de pinturas, cuando intenta escapar, Craig lo sujeta de uno de sus regordetes hombros y le estampa un golpe en el regordete cachete de Cartman, al primer golpe Cartman comienza a sangrar, pero Craig le haría pagar todo el dolor que le había causado a él y a sus amigos.

— ¡Esto por haber golpeado a Token y a Clyde! —le lanza otro golpe al regordete cachete.

— ¡Esto es por haberme lazando esas malditas bolas! —le lanza un golpe directo al estómago haciendo que Cartman escupa más sangre.

—Y esto… ¡Es por dañar a Tweekers! —sujeta el rostro de Cartman con sus manos llenas de pintura y junta ambas frentes en un gran golpe.

— ¡Cartman! ¡Craig! —grita un pelirrojo que corre hasta la colina en dónde se encontraban ambos cuerpos tirados en la nieve.

— ¡Hamburguesas! —exclama Butters al ver el estado de Cartman, el culón estaba BIEN jodido.

— ¡Craig! ¿Estás consciente de que te van a castigar cuando se enteren de esto? —dice McCormick al momento de bajarse un poco su anorak naranja para hablar mejor.

—No importa, no lo hice por mí, lo hice por Clyde, Token y…Tweek—.es lo último que dice Craig antes de quedarse dormido.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto este capítulo? o ¿prefieren que me ahorre la molestia de escribir más capítulos?

Agradezco a mi fiel iTunes (reproductor de música) por inspirarme tanto, al igual que TODO el CD de Foster the People (gracias a sus canciones he escrito muchos drabbles, oneshot y este capítulo)

Y GRACIAS a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer esta loca historia x3

Shinigami Out.

_5 días para entrar a clases… _


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Humor

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 4/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será IV<p>

—No importa, no lo hice por mí, lo hice por Clyde, Token y…Tweek—.es lo último que dice Craig antes de quedarse dormido.

— ¡Hamburguesas! ¿ahora-a qué hace-emos? —pregunta Butters totalmente nervioso.

—No sé cómo vamos a salir de esta sin que nos castiguen a todos—opina Broflovski, al igual que todos estaba asustado ¿Cómo van a reaccionar los padres de todos? —, tenemos a dos inconscientes y dos heridos, lo mejor sería pedirle ayuda a un adulto—.

— ¡El Chef puede ayudarnos! —exclama Stan, el Chef era el único adulto en que confiaban.

—No—interviene Kevin—, lo mejor será que se lleven a Cartman y nosotros nos llevaremos a Craig y a los demás, no queremos que nadie sepa de esto, los padres de Craig apenas si se pudieron mudar tranquilamente ayer, además la mamá de Craig está embarazada, no queremos angustiar a nadie—.

—De acuerdo, Kevin, pero si algo sale mal de esto, tú serás el único responsable—.

El pelinegro simplemente se encogió de hombros, Craig en cualquier rato se despertaría y lo que se refiere a Clyde y a Tweek habría maneras para despertarlos también.

Los grupos se dividieron, 'Team Stan' cargaron el cuerpo gordo de Cartman y se alejaron lentamente, y el 'Team Token' por el momento lo dirigía Token.

—Bien Kevin, dices que Clyde trajo consigo un almuerzo ¿no es así? —pregunta Token viendo seriamente a Kevin.

—Así es, su lonchera debe estar en alguna parte de los juegos, iré a buscarla—el pelinegro se fue directo a los juegos a buscar la lonchera de Clyde.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con Tweek y Craig? —ahora pregunta Jason.

—El golpe que recibió Tweek por poco resultaba grave, pero tengo una manera de despertarlo—.

Token arrastró el cuerpo de Tweek y lo recargo al final del tobogán, Jason y Token comenzaron a lanzarle nieve en el rostro, haciendo que Tweek diera un pequeño salto y se despertara.

— ¡GAH! ¿En dónde estoy? —Pregunta un confundido Tweek—, ¿y por qué tengo húmeda mi sudadera? —.

—Amigo, que susto nos diste—dice Jason—, tu sudadera fue víctima de una de las tantas malas bromas de Cartman, no te preocupes, el gordo tuvo su merecido—.

— ¡GAH! ¿Qué le hicieron? —.

—Nosotros nada—responde Token—, pero Tucker fue el héroe del día, él nos defendió muy bien—.

_¿Craig?_

— ¿Dónde está Craig ahora? —pregunta Tweek, su respiración se volvió irregular ¿era causada por el frió o por algo más…?

—A lado tuyo, por el momento está dormido así que no lo despiertes—responde Jason.

Tweek comienza a tantear el suelo y se topa ¿con el brazo de Craig? ¿Por qué su ropa esta tan húmeda?

— ¡Chicos! —Grita un recién despertado Clyde—, ese gordo sí que nos molesto tan bien—. (N/A: Iba a poner 'nos jodió' pero, como son niños…)

— ¿Cómo lograste despertarlo? —pregunta Token totalmente extrañado, Clyde era conocido por ser un dormilón total, sus siestas en preescolar duraban horas y nadie podía despertarlo.

—Fácil, use el almuerzo de Clyde para despertarlo, sólo coloque un taco en sus fosas nasales y listo ¡despertó inmediatamente! —.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, no era novedad que Kevin conociera tan bien al castaño, después de todo eran los mejores amigos.

— ¿Ahora como despertamos a Craig? —Pregunta Token—, ¿alguna idea Kevin? —.

— ¡GAH! podemos ir a mi casa, pero…Craig es el único que sabe la dirección, olviden mi opinión fue una ¡ngh! tonta sugerencia—.

Craig abrió sus ojos lentamente y se incorporo y vio que sus amigos estaban alrededor de él ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido?

— ¿Qué paso aquí? —pregunta Craig.

El rubio se abalanzó hacia su amigo, manchado su suéter con las pinturas que tenía Craig en su ropa, el pelinegro correspondió el abrazo que le daba su amigo.

— ¡GAH! ¡Craig qué bueno que estás bien! —.

El pelinegro estornudo, el rubio se alarmo y se alejó de él.

—Craig, debemos ir a la casa de Tweek—dice Token con su voz autoritaria—, necesitas cambiarte de ropa y también Tweek—.

—De acuerdo, no me gustaría enfriarme más de lo que ya estoy—.

El pelinegro se levantó del suelo, después ayudo a su nuevo amigo a levantarse también ¿dónde estaba ahora el bastón que usaba Tweek?

— ¿Alguien de ustedes ha visto el bastón que traía Tweek? —pregunta Craig, si eso se perdía, la señora Tweak podría ponerse histérica o no dejaría volver a dejar a Tweek salir con él jamás.

—Aquí esta Craig—Jason le entrega el bastón a Craig y este se lo da a Tweek.

—Ahora sí, recojan sus cosas y vamos a la casa de Tweek—ordenó Craig.

Los miembros del 'Team Craig' recogieron sus pertenencias como Craig les había ordenado, Kevin tomó sus figuras de Stars Wars, Clyde tomó su lonchera (ya vacía), Jason y Token ni se molestaron, ellos no habían traído nada consigo.

Ya listo para retirarse, Craig se puso en medio de los demás con Tweek aferrado a su brazo y se dispuso a guiar a los demás hasta la casa de los padres de Tweek Tweak. El frío que comenzó hacer hacía que la cicatriz de Craig ardiera, esa cicatriz nacía desde su ceja izquierda y llegaba hasta la mejilla derecha, le cruzaba el rostro por eso sus compañeros de clases lo molestaban.

Al poco rato llegaron a la casa de los Tweak, Craig tocó la puerta varias veces y abrió la puerta, pego un grito al ver el estado de Craig y de su hijo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió niños? —pregunta la mujer mientras se hace a un lado para que los niños entren a la casa.

—Lo siento mucho —habla Craig—, Tweek y yo comenzamos a jugar con unos botes de pintura que estaban por ahí, y mis amigos no pudieron detenernos, lo siento mucho—.

—No importa Craig, te prestaré ropa de Tweek para que puedas cambiarte, ¿podrías ayudarle a mi hijo a cambiarse también? —pregunta inocentemente a Craig.

—Claro que sí pero, primero debo presentarles a mis demás amigos y ahora amigos de su hijo también, ellos son Clyde, Token, Kevin y Jason—.

—Les prepararé chocolate caliente, esperen en la sala niños, mientras que Craig ve la habitación de Tweek a cambiarte—.

—De acuerdo, ven Tweek—.

El rubio se aferra al brazo de su amigo y se dirigen a su habitación los dos, cuando llegan Craig comienza a sacar ropa limpia para él y para su amigo.

—Gracias por haberme defendido a mí y a los demás—.

—No fue nada Tweekers, ese culón no volverá a molestarte así—.

Craig comienza a quitarse su ropa y sólo se deja sus calzoncillos azul oscuro, comienza a ponerse uno de los tantos pantalones que tenía Tweek y después una camiseta verde, como la que Tweek tenía ayer por la noche.

—Muy bien Tweekers ahora sigues tú de cambiarte—.

Tweek simplemente asintió, dejó el bastón a un lado y dejó que Craig lo desvistiera dejándolo en sus bóxers con dibujitos de tazas.

— ¿Te gusta el café? —pregunta Craig cuando ve la ropa interior de su amigo.

—Claro, me gusta mucho el café—responde Tweek, extiende sus brazos hacia arriba para que Craig le ponga una playera nueva color café. Se sienta en su cama y extiende sus piernas para que así sea más fácil que Craig le coloqué un nuevo pantaloncillo deportivo.

—Listo, terminamos—Craig agarra la mano de Tweek para dirigirlo nuevamente hasta la sala en dónde los esperaban sus amigos y .

_Continuará…_

N/A: A petición de _Taichi Sora_ en que subiera el próximo capítulo (mujer impaciente) aquí tienen el capítulo cuatro, ósea que mañana no subiré capítulo (o quién sabe) si ando subiendo capítulos tan seguidos es porque _la inspiración está siendo amable conmigo o porque pronto entraré a clases y sólo actualizaré una vez por semana_, no lo sé.

Quiero hacerles una pregunta a mis lectoras (no tiene nada que ver con el fic)  
>Ustedes como prefieren ver una película ¿Doblada o Subtitulada? Yo sinceramente prefiero verla con Subtítulos ¿y ustedes?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Humor

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 5/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será V<p>

—Listo, terminamos—Craig agarra la mano de Tweek para dirigirlo nuevamente hasta la sala en dónde los esperaban sus amigos y la Sra Tweak.

—Espera ¡ngh! un momento Craig—el rubio sujeto la muñeca de Craig.

— ¿Qué ocurre Tweekers? —dice Tucker al momento de ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

—Gracias nuevamente por lo que hiciste, te duele ¿no es así? —.

Tweek comienza a tocar el 'torso' de Craig, causa que este suelte una leve carcajada.

—Ese no es mi torso Tweek, lo que estás tocando es mi espalda—suelta con bastante gracia en sus palabras, el pequeño Tweek retira su mano de la zona equivocada y desvía su rostro para que Craig no vea su naciente sonrojo color carmín.

—Oh vamos Tweekers, no te enojes por esas cosas, te ayudaré—el pelinegro sujeta la mano con delicadeza, Tweek se sobresalta un poco, pero ¿qué podría hacerle Craig? No había motivos para tenerle miedo; Craig lleva la mano de hasta su torso (debajo de la playera que tenía puesta) Tweek siente pequeñas zonas en la piel de Craig que están hinchadas ¿Cuántos disparos de esas bolitas había recibido? Retira su mano de ahí.

— ¿Por qué ¡ngh! hiciste eso? —pregunta Tweek a punto de romper en llanto, nadie aparte de sus padres se habían sacrificado a ese tal grado, bueno, sus padres no recibían disparos por bolas de PaintBall, pero, sus padres cargaban el dolor y el sufrimiento junto con su hijo, la sociedad era tan dura con los Tweak, los clientes que frecuentaban la cafetería no sólo iban a tomar café y ya, no, Tweek no era ningún tonto y eran consientes que también iban a ver 'el hijo fallido de los Tweak'.

—Bueno, ¿sabes? Mi madre está embarazada, voy a tener a una hermanita y papá dice que debo protegerla cuando nazca, por eso debo ser un niño fuerte, por eso te defendí a ti y a los demás, debo ser fuerte a cualquier situación que se me presente, Tweekers—.

—Creo que vas a hacer ¡ngh! un buen hermano, eres muy valiente Craig—le dedica una sincera sonrisa al pelinegro.

—Oye Tweekers…—.

—Niños ¿todo está bien? —pregunta Sra Tweak al entrar a la habitación interrumpido lo que Craig le iba a decir a Tweek. (N/A: Recordemos que el cuarto de Tweek no tiene puerta)

—Oh, ya íbamos para allá—dice Craig.

—Muy bien—.

Craig sujeta la mano de Tweek nuevamente y sigue a hasta la sala, ve como sus amigos estaban sentados en el alfombrado piso. Tweek escucha las risas de sus nuevos amigos, suelta la mano de Craig y se sienta en un sofá _¿cómo serían sus amigos?¿cómo sería Craig? ¿cómo serían sus padres? ¿cómo serían los otros niños que estaban en el parque? _(N/A: Me refiero físicamente)Se preguntaba mientras embozaba una sonrisa a sus invitados.

—Oye Tweek—habla Kevin— ¿por qué tú no vas a la escuela? —.

—Es cierto Tweek ¿Qué escusas usas para no ir? ¿Tendrás una buena escusa para no asistir? Y si es así ¿me la dirías? —habla ahora Clyde, sin importarle en todo lo que había preguntado, ¿por qué no iba a clases Tweek? ¿Acaso ser ciego no era una razón?

—Oh niños, Tweek toma clases en casa—responde la Sra Tweak .

— ¿Enserio Tweek? —Pregunta ahora Token— ¿y cómo le haces para leer o escribir? —

—Uso el sistema Braille, soy ¡GAH! capaz de leer ochenta palabras por minuto a través de ¡ngh! este sistema—responde Tweek totalmente orgulloso de su capacidad. (N/A: El ser humano puede pasar cualquier obstáculo que se le interponga.)

— ¡Woow! —Exclama Clyde totalmente asombrado—ya no eres el único listillo de nuestro grupo, Kevin—.

—Hmp…—es lo único que responde Kevin, que alguien le robe su puesto de 'nerd' es algo ofensivo para él.

—Entonces —habla ahora Token que hasta el momento se había quedado callado escuchando la conversación con total atención—, si… Tweek sabe leer y escribir ¿no sería buena idea que ingresara a la escuela? —.

—No lo sé niños…no creo que Tweek esté listo todavía—al momento de decir esto su rostro muestra tristeza ¿cómo podría dejar a su hijo solo? ¿Y si alguien lo molestaba por ser ciego?

—Creo que Tweek está listo para ir a clases, cuando fue al parque y lo presente con mis amigos lo aceptaron enseguida, no creo que su hijo tenga inconvenientes en asistir a clases ¿tú qué opinas Tweek? —pregunta Craig viendo como el pequeño rubio se remueve en el sofá.

—Mamá—habla el rubio haciendo que todos en la sala guarden silencio—, me gustaría mucho ir a clases, quiero conocer de algún modo el mundo, estar con mis amigos y además quiero vivir aventuras con ellos—.

— ¿De verdad quieres eso Tweek? —pregunta su madre muy alarmada, no estaba del todo segura en dejar a su hijo ahí.

—Sí mamá, me encantaría ir a clases—.

— Sra Tweak, mis amigos y yo le aseguraremos que Tweek estará bien, nosotros lo cuidaremos de que nadie le haga daño—.

— ¿Qué dice usted Sra Tweak?—preguntan los demás en un unisonó.

—De acuerdo, niños, Tweek irá a clases—.

Los niños comenzaron a gritar totalmente emocionados, su amigo iría a clases con ellos, Craig se acerca al oído del rubio que desde el sofá reía demasiado feliz, la sonrisa que tenía Tweek en ese momento no tenía ningún precio.

—Hey Tweekers, prometo protegerte de Cartman si intenta hacerte algo ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mi Tweekers—susurra muy cerca del oído de este Tweek para que sólo él pueda oír tal juramente.

—Confío en ti Craig, gracias por hacerte este día tan maravilloso—responde Tweek.

— ¡Niños! —Los niños guardan silencio tras la llamada de atención de la madre de Tweek—, Tweek asistirá a clases, pero cuando inicie el siguiente periodo, creo que ustedes están en preescolar ¿no es así? —Los infantes asienten—, ósea que Tweek comenzará con ustedes su primer año en primaria—.

— ¡Genial! —gritan todos en un unisonó.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

N/A: Este capítulo no me convenció mucho :/ pero, ustedes juzgaran, ya mañana no creo subir capítulo, me tomaré el fin de semana para descansar, el martes entró a clases ¡NO! de nuevo tareas, trabajo y… ¡Matemáticas! ¡NOOO! Como odio a las jodidas matemáticas… y odio al pendejo que dice 'a mí me gustan'

Bueno, muchas gracias por la aceptación que está teniendo esta historia, ya en el próximo capítulo ¡TWEEK ENTRA A CLASES! (al igual que la escritora e.e) ósea que paso un año y que ahora los niños tendrán 6 y este Craig tendrá 7 ¿todo aclarado?

Ok, me retiro. Nos leemos~

Shinigami Out.


	6. Chapter 6

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Humor

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 6/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será VI<p>

El primer año que Tweek paso con sus nuevos amigos, fue uno de los mejores años de su vida, tuvo su primer cumpleaños rodeado de gente que lo apreciaba tal y como era realmente el pequeño rubio, Craig se convirtió en su mejor amigo, ya que siendo vecinos se veían todos los días de las semanas, Clyde y los otros no se quedaban atrás, Clyde siempre era el que normalmente el más simpático del grupo, Kevin se limitaba a tranquilizar a su amigo el castaño en no hacer tonterías innecesarias, Token era la voz de la razón del grupo, siempre tranquilizando a su grupo en no seguirle la corriente a las provocaciones que les hacía Cartman, el culón no se daba por vencido, se empeñaba en hacerle pagar a Craig y al 'ciego inútil' así había apodado a Tweek, esos dos debían pagar todo el daño que le habían causado en esa tarde en el parque.

Pero, para Craig este Cartman no representaba peligro algún, sólo era un niño malcriado.

En ese año también había nacido la hermana de Craig, los padres de Craig nombraron al bebé como 'Ruby', Craig estaba feliz por tener a una hermanita, ahora debía proteger a su hermanita a toda costa, nadie y ningún niño -en un futuro- se atrevería a molestar a Ruby Tucker, no sin antes enfrentarse a Craig Tucker.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Butters se habían hecho amigos de Tweek, a diferencia de Cartman que se empeñaba en alejarse a toda costa del grupo contrario.

Tweek Tweak no podría creer toda su suerte, sólo conoció a Craig y todo su mundo cambio para bien ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si no se hubieran conocido? ¿Seguiría de ermitaño en su casa? ¿Seguiría limitándose en estar en la cafetería de sus padres en vez de salir con otros niños de su edad?

.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Ahora el rubio se encontraba enfrente de la escuela primaria de South Park, al lado de este se encontraba Craig tomándole la mano a Tweek, haciendo que sus dedos se entrelazarán.<p>

—Tranquilo Tweek, no podré estar en tu grupo, pero tienes a Clyde y a los demás—dice Craig con su típica voz nasal—, todo estará bien Tweekers—.

— ¡GAH! no estoy del todo seguro Craig ¿qué tal si alguien intenta matarme o algo así? —responde Tweek, la paranoia de Tweek había 'nacido' por causas totalmente ridículas, si continuaba así no sólo por ser ciego los chicos de la escuela lo atacarían, sus paranoias eran tan absurdas que lo tacharían de demente también.

— ¡TWEEK! —grita un entusiasmado Clyde a lo lejos causando que Craig y Tweek volteen, a lo lejos también se ven como los demás integrantes del 'Team Craig' se acercan hasta la entrada de la primaria.

— ¡GAH! —responde Tweek a punto de colapsar por tal presión que pasaba en ese momento.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Adivinen que me paso esta mañana! —dice Clyde, todavía faltaban unos minutos para las clases y quería pasar el tiempo con una buena platica ¿quién no ama tener una buena platica con sus amigos antes de sentarse por horas y que un aburrido maestro les diga qué y que no deben hacer?

—No sé Clyde ¿te rapto el rey ratón y te llevo al jodido mundo de Barbie y el cascanueces? —dice Craig totalmente asqueado por lo que diría a continuación el castaño.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! me he encontrado a un cobayo, pero mis padres no me dejarán tenerlo en casa ¿podrás cuidarlo Craig? —el castaño le enseña al pequeño cobayo color marrón con manchas blancas a Tucker.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

Craig toma al cobayo y lo mira, el cobayo se acomoda muy bien en las dos manos de Tucker -había soltado la mano de Tweek para agarrar al animalito- todos sabían que Craig tenía una cierta debilidad hacia los animales.

—Te llamaré Stripes ¿te gusta pequeño? —le pregunta al cobayo.

El cobayo parece entender las palabras de Craig, le regala una rápida lamida a Craig, haciendo que este suelte un grito de felicidad haciendo que los demás niños lo miren con cara de '¿What the hell?' Tweek se acerca hasta dónde estaba Clyde, con semejante grito que había soltado su mejor amigo ahora sabía en dónde se encontraba.

— ¡GAH! Gracias por abandonarme por unos minutos Craig, le informaré a mi madre cuando llegué a casa—dice de malhumor Tweek, ¿qué cosa había llamado la atención de su amigo?

— ¡NO! No hagas eso Tweekers, Clyde me ha regalado un cobayo y le he nombrado 'Stripes' ten, puedes acariciarlo por mientras—le pone a Stripes en las manos del rubio, Stripes se acomoda en 'posición de dormir AHORA' en las manos de Tweek, el rubio se sobresalta un poco a tal contacto ¿y si era una broma de mal gusto y era una cosa muerta? ¡Jesucristo! ¡Cuánta presión! pero, abandona esos pensamientos tontos, Craig no sería capaz de jugarle una mala broma, además el cobayo ya dormía plácidamente en las manos temblorosas de Tweekers.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Cuándo Clyde te regalo ese cobayo? —pregunta un recién llegado Kevin Stoley—, no me digas que… ¿te ha dicho que lo ha encontrado? YO lo encontré y se lo di a él—dice con resentimiento y le dirige una mirada asesina a Donovan.

—Oh vamos, sólo cambie la historia un poco…no te enojes Kev~ —.

El castaño envuelve a Stoley en sus brazos, regalándole uno de sus mejores abrazos al friki, haciendo que este se sonroje, odiaba que Clyde lo abrazara así, pero…era su manera de pedirle disculpas a Kevin por sus tonterías.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>NA: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! _


	7. Chapter 7

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Humor

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 7/(¿?)

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será VII<p>

—De acuerdo Clyde, deja de hacer eso, te perdono—el friki deja caer su cabeza a un lado, no le gustaba para nada cómo su amigo lo convencía para que lo perdonará, estar en brazos de Clyde… lo ponía muy nervioso.

—Bonita escena maricas—dice un chico con poco cabello.

—Sí que escena más gay ¿van también a marchas a favor de los otros gays? —dice el otro niño que estaba acompañado del chico con poco cabello. (N/A: No recuerdo los nombres de esos personajes… pero, son los que siempre le dicen 'gay' a todo y que además molestaron a Stan cuando su perro Sparky resulto ser gay)

Aquellos niños inmediatamente cuando Craig dejó de jugar con Stripes junto con Tweek y se acercara dónde estaban ellos molestando a Clyde y a Kevin, pero aquellos chicos se alejaron lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar. Craig tenía esa reputación de 'niño malo' el jamás permitiría que otros lo molestaran a él o a sus amigos, ya no era aquel chiquillo que podían bajarle la autoestima… y muestra de ello es la cicatriz que tenía.

(N/A: A petición de queenBwaldorf, voy a explicar el porqué Craig tiene esa cicatriz)

_Flash Back_

_Los otros niños de preescolar jugaban en la sección de juegos que se encontraba en el salón de clases, todos, excepto un niño que estaba sentando en un rincón viendo como los demás niños se divertían entre sí con sus juegos y platicas. _

_Aquel niño era Craig Tucker, a nadie parecía agradarle ¿por qué? Ni el mismo Craig sabía porque sus amigos no lo aceptaban, el no había hecho nada malo… él sólo quería tener amigos… _

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Thomas 'el chico del tourette' se le acerco hasta dónde se encontraba el pelinegro. Thomas se sentó a un lado de Craig, a este no le importo, se podría decir que Thomas era como 'un casi' amigo, ya que también al pequeño Thomas lo evitaban, ya que siendo un niño con un síndrome extraño y que además te obligaba a decir malas palabras. Por eso los niños de preescolar evitaban al pequeño Thomas, el pobre era un marginado, su síndrome asustaba a la gente__** 'no eres normal' 'pequeño fenómeno ¿por qué no te vas a otra parte? Nadie te quiere aquí, fenómeno' **__esas y más palabras herían profundamente a Thomas. _

_¿Por qué los seres no son del mismo valor?_

— _¿Cómo estás ¡mierda! Craig? —pregunta el niño con Tourette. _

—_Igual que siempre ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás Thomas? —._

—_Igual que siempre…—._

_Pocas palabras entre dos seres que compartían… el dolor. _

—_Me preguntaba ¡chupa verga! si quisieras ser mi amigo…—_

_¿Un amigo? ¿Por fin podría tener a un amigo Craig Tucker? ¿La soledad se aleja para dejar entrar la Compañía? _

—_De acuerdo Thomas, tú y yo seremos amigos desde ahora—el pelinegro le regala una sonrisa a su nuevo amigo… su primer amigo. _

_Desde aquel entonces Craig y Thomas se volvieron inseparables, se compartían almuerzos, dormían la siesta juntos, jugaban por las tardes en el parque, hacían pijamadas juntos y demás… todo era demasiado perfecto, tal vez… demasiado perfecto para aquellos niños._

_Una tarde de otoño, los chicos se encontraban jugando en el parque cuando un grito les hizo parar con su juego de 'Policías y Ladrones' el grito se hacía cada vez más fuerte, los niños dejaron sus cosas y corrieron hasta el origen de aquellos gritos llenos de terror y pánico._

_El grito provenía de una casa incendiándose, los niños corrieron hasta la casa, Tucker se quitó su suéter azul oscuro y se lo enrollo en el rostro para evitar que ese humo toxico llegara hasta sus pulmones. Thomas veía a su amigo y hizo lo mismo con su suéter amarillo. _

— _¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! —gritaba una mujer adentro de la casa consumiéndose por las llamas. _

_Los dos niños asintieron y entraron a la casa, los objetos ya estaban bastante consumidos por el fuego. Se separaron y comenzaron a buscar a la mujer que corría peligro, pero en la parte de abajo no estaba la mujer._

— _¡Ayúdenme! —la voz de aquella mujer se escuchaba más desesperada, los niños subieron con cuidado las escaleras, el fuego ya era demasiado abundante y la madera bajo sus pies no aguantaría más, cuando llegaron hasta el segundo piso, vieron a la mujer, ella estaba en una habitación, llegaron hasta donde estaba la mujer, para la sorpresa de todos, aquella mujer estaba embarazada, su abultado vientre era bastante enorme, por sus piernas escurría sangre ¡ESA MUJER IBA A DAR LUZ EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! _

—_Señora—hablo Tucker—, necesitamos salir cuanto antes, el fuego no ha llegado hasta el segundo piso, pero si eso llegase a ocurrir ya no podremos salir ninguno de los tres—._

—_Somos cinco, pequeño héroe—dice la mujer._

_Craig sujeto la mano de la mujer y comenzó a guiarla hasta las escaleras, el fuego casi llegaba a los escalones principales y lo mejor sería salir de aquel infernal lugar en cuanto antes._

—_Ya vamos a bajar, señora y necesito que ponga toda su confianza en mí, yo la sacaré de aquí—Tucker mira a la mujer, esta le regala una sonrisa y asiente._

_Comienzan a bajar lentamente, pero un escalón se rompe, antes de que algo más pase, Craig jala a la mujer a escalones abajo, cruzaran rápidamente toda la sala cubierta en llamas hasta llegar a la puerta. _

_Cuando llegan hasta el exterior, Craig suelta la mano de la mujer y se quita su suéter azul para poder respirar aire puro, las ambulancias ya se veían a la vuelta de la esquina. La mujer se sienta en el frío suelo y comienza a gritar, debía llegar al hospital pronto o esos bebés no podrían nacer a gusto._

—_Pequeño héroe ¿en dónde está tu amigo? —pregunta la mujer, la ambulancia ya había llegado y ya comenzarían a darle ayuda a la pobre mujer._

— _¡Thomas! —._

_Craig corre hasta la entrada de la casa y ve que su amigo se yacía en el suelo y que pedazos de madera estaban arriba de él, corre hasta dónde está Thomas y rápidamente le quita esos pedazos de madera que estaban arriba de su amigo, Thomas al ver a Craig le sonríe._

—_Thomas, debes resistir la ambulancia ya llegó y podrán llevarte al hospital—._

— _¡Mierda! Craig, gracias por haber sido mi amigo en este tiempo ¡culo verga! —._

_Craig carga a Thomas con extrema delicadeza, el chico no pesaba tanto y cuando llegaron hasta la puerta y poder salir de aquel infernal lugar, los vidrios explotan y alguno que otro pedazo llegan hasta Craig y Thomas. _

_Tucker deja caer al suelo a Thomas y trata de limpiarse la sangre que estaba en su rostro, una gran cortada que tiene derrame bastante sangre, incapaz de detener su propio sangrado, ignora el dolor y el derrame que tiene y como pude arrastra el cuerpo de su amigo hasta el exterior, los paramédicos llegan hasta ambos niños y comienzan a atender sus heridas. La mujer ya se la habían llevado al hospital._

**_OoOoOo_**

_Craig tenía unas grandes gasas en la mayor parte de su rostro, según el doctor tuvo suerte en que ningún vidrio le llegase a un ojo, eso no le importaba mucho en realidad, sólo quería ver a su amigo Thomas. _

_Llegó hasta la habitación '201' en dónde estaba la mujer embarazada, primero debía ver en qué estado se encontraba la mujer y sus bebés. Tocó la puerta varias veces y una enfermera le abrió._

— _¿Qué se le ofrece jovencito? —. _

—_Vengo a ver a la señora ¿puedo pasar? —._

_La enfermera iba a comenzar a replicar, pero la mujer le dice que deje pesar al 'pequeño héroe' y que se retirara por unos minutos, quería hablar con él._

_La enfermera sale de la habitación, Craig se acerca hasta dónde se encontraba la mujer y en brazos tenía a dos bebés. _

—_Me alegro que hayan nacido los bebés—dice Tucker con su voz nasal, acaricia ambas cabecitas._

—_Gracias a ti pequeño héroe, mis bebés pudieron nacer y gracias por venir, quiero que me digas el nombre de tu amigo y el tuyo—._

—_El nombre de mi amigo es Thomas y el mío es Craig—._

—_Ambos bebés son varones, así que por haberme salvado les pondré Thomas y Craig a mis pequeños—._

—_Es un gran honor, señora—._

—_Oh vamos, pequeño, no me digas señora me haces sentir vieja, dime Emilie—._

—_Muy bien Emilie, si me disculpa necesito ir a ver a mi amigo, fue un gusto hablar con usted—._

—_Para nada, el placer es mío, pequeño héroe—._

_Craig le da un beso a cada bebé y sale de la habitación, la enfermera se dirige nuevamente a dentro de la habitación 201. _

_Mira por última vez el número '201' y se dirige hasta la habitación '210' para visitar a su amigo, cuando llega hasta la puerta que indica 210, toca varias veces y ve cómo su amigo estaba acostado y con varios aparatos alrededor de él. _

—_Hey amigo ¿cómo te sientes? —._

—_Realmente ¡culo! me siento mal—._

— _¿Quieres que llamé a un doctor? —._

—_Cuando has estado toda tu vida en hospitales, te hartas ¡lame culo! de ver doctores—. _

— _¿Sabes? La mujer a la que salvamos ha tenido dos bebés varones y le ha puesto nuestros nombres ¿genial, no? —. _

_El rubio no respondió, ladeo su cabeza y vio el aparato que checaba los latidos de su corazón._

—_Craig, quiero ¡mierda! decirte que gracias a ti aprendí algo muy ¡verga! importante—._

— _¿En serio? ¿Qué aprendiste, Thomas? —._

—_Que ser diferente es genial…—._

_Después de eso, el aparato que checaba los latidos de Thomas mostraron una raya, Craig comenzó a pedir ayuda y varios doctor entraron a ayudar al chico del tourette, no pudieron hacer nada para salvarlo._

_Thomas había muerto. _

_The End Flash Back_

_**Desde aquel día Craig Tucker se había convertido en una mejor persona, cuando entró a primero de primaria, sus amistades eran escasas, pero en uno de esos tantos recreos que para un niño era casi igual que recibir regalos en su cumpleaños, un par de niños se acercaron hasta él, le preguntaron el porqué su cicatriz, el pelinegro les contó toda la historia que había vivido junto con Thomas, su fallecido amigo. Desde aquel día aquellos niños comenzaron a juntarse con Tucker. Clyde Donovan había nombrado al grupo 'Team Craig'.**_

_Continuará… _

N/A: Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo fue TODO un flashback y siempre se me ha hecho difícil no juntar a Thomas con Craig, simplemente AMO esa pareja, pero el Creek seguirá siendo mi pareja número uno.

Ok, ya di DEMASIADAS pistas de las parejas que habrá: Creek y Stolovan, realmente no importaran tanto el Style y el Bunny (si habrá) pero, no serán tan relevantes como las dos primeras.

Sin más que agregar les agradezco todos los reviews que me dejan y además les deseo que todos sus propósitos del 2012 se hagan realidad. Al carajo con eso del fin del mundo. El mundo no tiene final, la humanidad si tiene un final. O.o ¿de dónde carajos me salió eso último?

Shinigami Out.


	8. Chapter 8

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Humor

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 8/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será VIII<p>

Los cinco integrantes del 'Team Craig' almorzaban en la cafetería de la escuela, ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, al pobre de Tweek no le iba muy bien en su primer día de clases pues el culón se empeñaba en hacer sufrir al pobre Tweekers de todas las formas existentes en el planeta.

Clyde tenía un horrible chichón ya que había tratado de defender a su amigo Tweek, pero en cambio recibió un buen golpe por parte de Cartman que al instante lo mando al suelo, al parecer Eric Theodore Cartman había tomado clases de autodefensa, ya no volvería a aguantarle mierda a nadie y ese alguien claramente era Craig Tucker por haberle dado la golpiza de su vida.

Kevin se encontraba a lado del castaño, hablaban de cosas sin relevancias, pero esa conversación era muy bien vigilada por Token, el afro americano tenía cierto 'recelo' hacia Kevin, ya que ambos peleaba por pasar la mayor parte con el castaño. Clyde por su lado ni se percataba de eso, era tan distraído como sensible en todos sus sentidos, pero Clyde es Clyde y nadie podrá cambiar ese hecho.

Jason se limitaba a observar a Craig que jugaba con Stripes, el pequeño cobayo estaba de lo más contento al lado del pelinegro, al parecer amaba cómo lo trataban Craig y Tweek en el poco tiempo que lleva junto a ellos.

Tweek ignoraba los constantes malos ratos que les hacía pasar Cartman; Craig le había dicho que no valía gente como Cartman, y si Craig lo dice es porque es cierto, no se molestaría por esa clase de pequeñeces.

—Tweekers —llama Tucker a su amigo el ciego—. Recuerda lo que te dije acerca de Cartman, no caigas en sus provocaciones ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡GAH! Trataré Craig —empezó a tocar la fría nieve en busca de la mano de Craig, cuando la encontró entrelazo sus fríos dedos con los de su amigo—. El pobre de Clyde ha intentado ¡ngh! protegerme, pero recibió un buen golpe o eso me había dicho Kevin, yo escuche un gran golpe y después los lloriqueos de nuestro amigo.

—Clyde es algo lento y torpe —al momento de decir esas palabras el castaño le lanzó una bola de nieve a su líder.

—Podré ser lento y torpe, pero al menos intente ayudar a nuestro amigo —dice Clyde mientras mira con cierto enojo a su líder.

Craig se limpia la nieve que estaba en sus ropas y parte de su cabello, un poco más y daña al inocente de Stripes.

Después de aquella pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve, aunque ni llegó a ser guerra, los miembros de aquel peculiar grupo volvieron con sus asuntos.

La tranquilidad no duró, ya que unas pisadas de un niño regordete de suéter rojo se aproximaba hasta los cinco niños que disfrutaban del primer almuerzo del nuevo ciclo escolar.

—Miren lo que vomito el perro, si es Craig y su bola de amigos fenómenos.

—No quiero problemas el primer día de clases, Eric —dice Craig mientras le entrega a Stripes al pequeño ciego que estaba a su lado.

— ¡Oigan chicos! ¿Sabían que Chucky ahora tiene a un ciego como amigo? —grita Cartman lo más alto para que todos los niños que se encontraban en la cafetería dejarán sus almuerzos y pusieran atención a las palabras del gordo niño.

— ¿Un ciego? —pregunta un niño a lo lejos.

—Así es, Craig ha integrado a su grupo de fenómenos a un pobre ciego que ni debería estar con niños normales como nosotros.

Las palabras que dice Cartman hace que Tweek comience a llorar, Craig al ver a su amigo llorar se acerca hasta su amigo el afro americano.

—Dame un dólar, Token—dice Craig mientras extiende su mano hacia Token.

— ¿Para qué necesitas un dólar, Craig?

—Ya lo verás, sólo dame el dólar.

El afro americano no duda ningún segundo más y le entrega al pelinegro un dólar de veinte al pelinegro. (N/A: Recordemos que Token es millonario)

Craig se sube a una silla y enseña el dólar a los niños de la cafetería.

— ¿Quién quiere este dólar? —pregunta Tucker.

En cuanto termina de preguntar todas las manos de los presentes se encuentran levantadas, Craig sonríe para sí y vuelve a ver a su amigo.

Tucker comienza a arrugar el dólar haciendo que se rompa un poco y vuelve a preguntar y obtiene el mismo resultado: todos quieren ese dólar. Cartman veía atentamente todo lo que hacía Tucker ¿a que quería llegar con tanta tontería?

Craig dejó caer el dólar al suelo, le dio un escupitajo al dólar y después lo pisoteo, los alumnos que estaban en la cafetería veían la escena que les regalaba Tucker. Volvió hacer la misma pregunta y obtuvo el mismo resultado de siempre: todos querían ese dólar.

— ¿Por qué desean tanto obtener este dólar? —pregunta Tucker.

Pip levanta su mano infantil mientras que Damien lo observaba a su único amigo ¿Qué respondería el pequeño francés? (N/A: Se muy bien que Pip es Ingles, pero me encanta joder ¡Ja!)

—Es porque, el dólar sea cual sea el estado que tenga sigue teniendo su valor.

— ¡Exacto Pip!

— ¿Y qué pruebas con eso Chucky? —

—Pruebo mi queridísimo culón a que no importa como sea Tweek, él seguirá teniendo el mismo valor que cualquier otro niño, el ser ciego no lo hace menos que otros.

Después de tales palabras comenzaron a escucharse aplausos, el primero en aplaudir había sido Damien Thorn y después de este fue Pip. Toda la cafetería le aplaudía a Craig Tucker.

Tucker se acercó hasta dónde estaba sentado Tweek y lo abrazó con fuerza. No dejaría que gente como Eric volviese a molestarlo jamás.

_Para mí esa es la única respuesta. Quiero protegerte eternamente.  
>Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti.<br>¿Qué será lo que causa este dolor en mi pecho?  
>Es la primera vez que siento algo cálido.<em>

* * *

><p>NA: Cuatro días sin Internet ¡que pesadilla! Bueno, esos días me sirvieron para terminar de leer el libro '_School of Fears'_ simplemente amé ese libro y me enamoré de la pareja GarrisonxMadeline *o* tal vez escriba un fic de ellos dos en un futuro. ¿Otra noticia? ¡Entré a clases! Y saqué el primer lugar en los tres parciales y en promedios finales ¡Soy Genial!  
>Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y gracias a Gabiiii981 &amp; Gabii16, ustedes dos son una gran inspiración para mí :)<p>

Shinigami Out.


	9. Chapter 9

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 9/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia.**

**Recomendación: Escuchar 'Paradise - Coldplay' **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será IX<p>

_Yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante y nunca permitiré que estés solo nunca_

Por toda la escuela primaria se escucha la amada campana que indica el fin de clases de ese día, los niños con sólo escuchar esa deliciosa melodía salen disparados de aquella prisión para niños, los únicos que no tienen prisa en salir son los integrantes del 'Team Craig' ya que deben esperar a las afueras de la institución a su líder, Cartman había acusado con el consejero a Craig de que lo había molestado a la hora del receso.

Craig aceptó su 'castigo' sin armar mucho alboroto, ya que nadie podía ganarle al culón en sus cosas, ya que Cartman seguirá siendo por siempre Cartman, el niño más antipático de toda la escuela.

—Craig es un tonto —exclama Clyde mientras ve como sus amigos descansan sentados en las escaleras de entrada de la primaria.

—No podemos hacer nada por él —dice Jason mientras juega con los acetatos de sus tenis.

— ¡GAH! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!

Kevin se acerca hasta dónde está el tembloroso rubio, le da unas suaves palmadas en la espalda del chico.

—No fue tu culpa, Tweek.

— ¡GAH! lo fue… si yo no hubiese comenzado a llorar, Craig no estuviera ahora en ese salón con el consejero escolar.

—Tweek —se escucha una voz nasal.

— ¡GAH! ¿Qué tal si llegan a expulsarlo? ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! ¡GAAH!

— ¡Tweekers! —grita Craig lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio deje de temblar.

— ¡GAH!

— ¿Qué tal te fue con el consejero? —pregunta Token.

—Sólo me dijo que no debía andar molestando a mis compañeros y después empezó a hablar de cómo debo evitar las drogas, sexo, alcohol y demás.

— ¿Qué son drogas, sexo, alcohol? —pregunta Clyde cuando comienza a aburrirse de sólo escuchar esa conversación.

—No tengo idea Clyde —responde Craig.

— ¡GAH! Son vicios que debes evitar en tu vida —le da un sorbo a su café.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso Tweek? —pregunta maravillado Clyde.

— ¡Ngh! lo he escuchado en la cafetería ¡GAH! unas personas hablan de esas cosas y ¡GAH! ¡Demasiada presión!

(N/A: Al igual que Tweek yo llegó a enterarme de muchas cosas con sólo oír las conversaciones de los adultos en cualquier lugar al que voy)

—Mi madre siempre me dice que está mal oír conversaciones de adultos —comenta Clyde mientras mira cómo se frunce el seño de Craig ¿qué le estará pasando para ponerse así?

—Bueno, nos veremos mañana, yo iré a dejar a Tweek a su casa.

—Pero… —trata de protestar Clyde, pero con sólo ver la mirada de Craig que dice 'Lárguense y déjenme a solas con Tweek' se queda callado al instante.

Clyde sujeta la muñeca de Kevin y se lo llevan casi arrastrándolo, Token frunce el seño al momento de ver como Clyde se lleva a Kevin ¡se supone que él y Clyde se irían a casa juntos!

—Nos veremos mañana, chicos.

—Nos vemos Token —responde Craig.

Jason se levanta del escalón en dónde estaba sentado y se despide de Craig y Tweek.

Al momento en que Craig ya no ve ninguno de sus amigos, dirige su mirada hacia Tweek que había comenzado a temblar ¿será por el frío o por los nervios?

—Hey Tweekers…

— ¡GAH! Sé que me odias por haberte causado problemas hoy.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Tweekers?

—Por mi culpa te ¡ngh! te mandaron con el consejero.

—No fue tu culpa, de hecho creo que ni deberías estar preocupado por esas pequeñeces.

— ¡GAH!

Craig suelta un largo suspiro, sonríe para sí, se acerca hasta dónde está Tweek y vuelve a abrazarlo como anteriormente lo había hecho a la hora del almuerzo.

_Algún día habrá amor.  
>Hasta que llegue ese día quiero permanecer así.<br>El día en que tu corazón este preparado.  
>Extiendo mi mano como si fuera mi destino.<br>Para mí esa es la única respuesta.  
>No dejaré que sientas la distancia de la soledad.<em>

Tweek se deja envolver en los brazos de Craig, deja de temblar al sentir como lo abraza con un poco más de fuerza. Sujeta con sus manos temblorosas el suéter azul oscuro de su amigo, corresponde el abrazo de Craig casi igual que él, no lo abraza con fuerza ya que teme lastimarlo.

—Yo te cuidaré de Cartman y de cualquiera que intente hacerte daño, Tweekers.

El pequeño rubio simplemente asiente, Craig deshace con dificultad el abrazo ya que Tweek se aferraba a seguir de esa manera.

—Debo llevarte a casa o tu mamá se preocupara por ti.

—Sólo ¡ngh! abrázame un poco más…

_Dame un abrazo, fuerte y profundo…confiare en tu cálido abrazo.  
>…Adiós Soledad…<em>

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta que te abrace? —dice Craig mientras abraza nuevamente a su amigo.

—Mis papás son casi los únicos que ¡ngh! me abrazan y el hecho de que tu lo hagas me hace feliz.

Continuaron abrazados por unos minutos más, la nieve comenzó a caer sobre ellos y el abrazo se deshizo.

—Te quiero Tweekers —decía Craig mientras revolvía los rubios cabellos de su amigo.

— ¡GAH! y yo a ti, Cra-aig.

(N/A: Demasiado jóvenes para darse besos ¿no creen?)

Recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia sus casas, Tweek se aferraba al brazo de Craig, no llevaba consigo su bastón y sabe Dios qué cosas podía ocurrirle si salía a la calle sin su 'lazarillo' Craig Tucker. En el transcurso no dijeron palabra alguna, el silencio no era incomodo, sólo que no había palabras que decir, si todo lo que se querían decir se lo habían dicho en aquel abrazo de momentos atrás.

Llegaron hasta sus hogares, afuera de ambas casas se encontraban sus madres esperándolos. La madre de Craig tenía su hija en brazos mientras que la madre de Tweek le acariciaba la cabecilla de la pequeña niña. En cuanto las mujeres visualizaron a sus hijos los saludaron con sus manos, la señora Tweak sujetaba la manita de la menor de los Tucker, acción que le hizo sonreír a Craig.

Momento maravilloso… pero, sólo Craig podía apreciarlo. Tweek… no podría apreciarlo.

En cuanto llegaron hasta sus madres, Craig se alejó de Tweek para sujetar a su hermanita menor, sin que se diese cuenta su madre, Craig sacó de su mochila al pequeño cobayo y se lo dio a su hermanita menor.

—Se llama Stripes y ahora es mío.

— ¿Qué cosa es tuya Craig Tucker? —pregunta su madre.

—Este cobayo es mío —dice mientras le enseña el animal a su madre.

—Se llama Stripes.

— ¿Prometes cuidarlo bien?

—Sí, mis amigos me ayudaran a cuidarlo, se puede decir que es la mascota del grupo.

—De acuerdo, puedes quedártelo.

Craig volvió a entregarle a su hermano a Stripes, voltea a ver a Tweek y observa que el pequeño rubio se encontraba a lado de su madre con una expresión triste.

—Mamá, debes llevar a Ruby adentro o se enfermara.

La mujer asiente y se lleva a Ruby hasta la casa junto con Stripes, la señora Tweak también entra a la casa de los Tucker, voltea a ver a los dos niños que se quedaron atrás, Craig le dice que en un momento entrarán también, la mujer asiente y se adentra a la casa de los Tucker.

— ¿Qué te pasa Tweekers?

—Nada ¡GAH! sólo quiero beber algo de café.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¡Ngh! sólo llévame a dentro.

— ¿Estás triste por algo?

—Sí, pero me volverás a gritar si te lo digo.

— ¿Es acerca de…?

—Sí, es acerca de eso.

— ¿Te he hablado de Thomas, Tweek?

—No ¿quién era Thomas?

—Un amigo que falleció hace tiempo, tú y él no son tan diferentes.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Él era víctima del síndrome de Tourette y tú…bueno, eres ciego.

— ¡GAH! ¿Y qué con eso?

—Las cosas o personas diferentes son algo maravilloso, Tweek.

Craig se acercó hasta dónde estaba Tweek y le revolvió el cabello, causando que Tweek deje de temblar como un vibrador.

—Tú y yo somos iguales, Tweek. Considérate afortunado ¿sabes por qué?

— ¿Por qué?

—Ser diferentes nos hace especiales ¿recuerdas lo que hice y dije hoy en la cafetería?

El rubio asiente.

—Si todavía no te queda claro que ser diferente es bueno, con el tiempo lo entenderás.

_Acorrucando nuestros fríos rostros, mejilla con mejilla…mi corazón nació._

_Continuará…_

N/A: ¡Fin de Semana! Únicos dos días en que podré descansar de mis labores escolares. Ah~ que bien se siente esta fría mañana del día Sábado~ ¿perfecto para actualizar?  
>Chicas, ustedes sí que me hacen feliz con sus reviews. ¡Buenas Noticias! En el próximo capítulo, Craig y Tweek, junto con los demás, comienzan la 'bicuriosidad' ósea ¡Escenas Creek y Stolovan! =D<p>

Que pasen un buen fin de semana.

Shinigami Out.


	10. Chapter 10

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 10/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será X<p>

'Buscando la verdad, ¿con una mentira bastará dijiste?'

Once años habían pasado desde que Tweek había ingresado a clases, se había convertido en el consentido de los profesores, cosa que les molestaba a los demás compañeros de clase. Muchos murmuraban por los pasillos que por ser ciego tenía privilegios y demás, pero eso era mentira. Si este Tweek llegó a ser el consentido era por ser cumplido con tareas y trabajos, en eso entraban sus amigos de grupo que lo ayudaban con sus proyectos.

Ahora los chicos contaban con diecisiete años y este Craig con dieciocho. El grupo en que Craig era el líder se había vuelto más unido con el paso del tiempo, bueno, todos excepto un integrante que por decisión propia se había alejado y ese era Jason (N/A: Seré sincera… Jason en la serie si es miembro del 'Team Craig' pero, no sé usar bien el personaje e.e) ahora el chico de cabello color café oscuro se juntaban con otros chicos.

Justo en estos momentos se encontraban Clyde en la habitación del líder del grupo al que pertenecía, hablan de cosas sin sentido, en casi toda la tarde Clyde no había dejado de hablar de que Kevin era un estúpido por haberse molestado de que había comenzando una relación con Bebe Stevens.

—El muy estúpido dice que Bebe sólo me usará para que le compré zapatos ¿puedes creerlo? Kevin es un grandísimo imbécil.

Craig ni siquiera estaba escuchando al castaño quejándose estaba más ocupado admirando el chullo que hace unos días Tweekers le había regalo por su cumpleaños.

El pelinegro ni se percato en qué momento Donovan se había cercado muy cerca de su rostro y lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Estás pensando en Tweek? —pregunta el castaño.

Craig se molesta por el simple hecho de que su mejor amigo se acercara así de repente y de un golpe que le da con su pie hace que se aleje.

—No me jodas Clyde.

—Mínimo deberías ponerme algo de atención a lo que te digo, no creo poder juntarme con ustedes por un tiempo, no hasta que el tonto de Kevin se disculpa por ser un gran idiota.

—A mi no me metas en tus problemas con Kevin, Clyde.

— ¡Qué! —exclama el castaño totalmente indignado.

—Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo y debes apoyarme.

—Ahí te equivocas, no por ser tu mejor amigo debes meterme en tus problemas con Kevin, resuélvelos tú solo.

Clyde observa con recelo a su 'amigo' y le saca la lengua de manera demasiado infantil para su edad, Craig simplemente le levanta el dedo del medio. Clyde se ofende tras a ver visto como su líder lo mandaba a la mierda con esa seña vulgar.

—Te has vuelto muy insoportable en estos días ¿es porque Tweek?

—Cállate, Clyde. Mejor te largas de mi casa, después de todo debes ir a tu cita con Bebe.

¡Es cierto! La rubia estaría esperando al castaño en el centro comercial y el castaño estaba más que encanto por estar a solas con su chica. Que se joda Kevin no le haría caso con sus 'paranoias' de friki histérico. Craig se levantó del piso de su habitación y 'amablemente' le abrió la puerta para que Clyde se largara de una vez por todas de su habitación y lo dejará pensar tranquilo.

Clyde salió de la habitación de Craig saltando como un verdadero idiota enamorado, de un portazo cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta su cama para echarse y pensar él porque Tweek se estaba distanciando por él ¿acaso se habría dado cuenta de que hace tiempo comenzó a sentir algo hacia él? Oh Dios, ojala que no. Tweek era muy delicado en ciertos temas ya que por sus paranoias se hacían más y MÁS absurdas al pasar de los años.

Nuevamente vio con atención el chullo color azul oscuro que combinaba con su ropa, fue un gran detalle por parte de Tweek. Ya que el pequeño rubio en un día de invierno le había tocado las orejas e inmediatamente el rubio le regaño por tenerlas así de descubiertas, pero Craig le había dicho que no usaría un maldito gorro como los demás, ya que seguramente lo confundirían con Marsh y eso ya era muy molesto.

Cuál fue su sorpresa en que hace unos días, Tweek torpemente le había entregado una caja mal envuelta -seguramente la envolvió el mismo- pensaba el pelinegro cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba aquella pobre caja mal envuelta. Desenvolvió aquel paquete –se le facilito pues la pobre caja estaba semi desnuda- y con sólo sacar el contenido de aquel peculiar regalo, abrazó a Tweek en forma de agradecimiento. Tweek le había pedido que le entregase el chullo y el mismo se lo colocaría. Tweek con sus temblorosas manos le coloco el chullo, pero al ser ciego le había colocado aquel chullo al revés. Craig no comento el error que había cometido, aquel día uso aquel chullo tal y como se lo había puesto Tweek, los chicos que estaban en el pasillo se burlaban de él y se reía, hasta el tonto de Clyde había comenzado a reírse como una hiena.

Sonrió para sí tras haber recordado esa experiencia, suspiro con resignación lo mejor sería salir de su casa e ir a ver a Tweek que ahora mismo estaba en la casa de Kevin haciendo un proyecto de Psicología.

Se levantó de la cama, se coloco el chullo y salió de su casa no sin antes despedirse de su hermana Ruby que estaba en la casa con su novio Ike Broflovski. Y comenzó su recorrido a la casa de Kevin Stoley.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>NA: Bueno, la buena noticia es que en el próximo habrá lemmon y creo que será el único de esta historia, así que a mis jóvenes lectoras que son sensibles del estómago les sugiero que si no les gusta leer lemmons, no se preocupen, no pasa nada :) Prefiero mil veces a que no lean el capítulo a que me odien por traumarlas.

Nos leemos~

Shinigami Out.


	11. Chapter 11

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 11/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

Sea Lo Que Sea Será XI

'Mira si me has hecho enloquecer que en lugar de aborrecerte... Te deseo...'

Mientras que Craig corría por las frías calles de South Park para llegar hasta la casa de su amigo. Pequeños copos de nieves caían sobre él, ya había anochecido y en cualquier momento comenzaría a nevar con más intensidad.

_Tengo que decírselo… creo que ya es el tiempo de decirle lo que siento por él_, pensó Craig.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otra parte se encontraba un pelinegro llorando sobre el hombro de su amigo de cabellos rubios.<p>

— ¿Por qué tenía que estar con ella? — se preguntaba Kevin Stoley mientras sollozaba en el hombro de Tweek, el rubio simplemente le regalaba pequeñas acaricias en la cabellera negra de su amigo -si este Craig podía calmarlo haciendo eso, el también podría tranquilizar a un Kevin devastado-

— ¡GAH! Pero… ¿cuál es el problema, Kevin? Yo creí que tú y este Clyde son los mejores amigos ¿sólo por que comenzó a salir con Bebe te molesta tanto?

—Si me molesta tanto es porque… —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Me gusta Clyde.

Tras oír tal confesión por parte del pelinegro, Tweek dejó de acariciar los cabellos del joven Stoley. Comenzó a pensar sobre ese DELICADO problema y asunto. ¿Si el estuviese en el caso de Kevin que haría? Seguramente reaccionaría tal y como él lo hace en estos momentos. Ya que se había enamorado de Craig Tucker… pero, lo mejor sería mantener cierta distancia entre él y Craig.

Después de todo… las palabras que le había dicho Cartman fueron… demasiado ciertas.

* * *

><p><em>~Flash Back~<em>

Otro día de clases, Tweek ya se había acostumbrado a esa rutina escolar, todo le salía de maravilla. Hace pocos días había cumplido Craig -su mejor amigo y amor platónico- sus dieciocho años, de regalo le había regalado un Chullo que Kevin le había ayudado a comprárselo. El pelinegro se había ofrecido a ayudarlo para envolver el regalo, pero negó esa pequeña ayuda. Ya había ayudado suficiente a ayudarlo a encontrar ese chullo para Craig -su Craig- como solía decirle en sueños. Así que después de develarse toda una noche entera en envolver ese regalo. Pero, al sentir el abrazo que le habría dado como agradecimiento -toda la noche en vela tuvo una GRAN recompensa- .

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien lo empujo haciendo que cayesen al suelo sus libros y libretas para la siguiente hora de clases.

— ¡GAH!

—Mira por dónde vas estúpido hijo de puta.

Esa voz sólo podría ser de una persona: Eric Theodore Cartman.

— ¡Pero qué tonterías digo! —exclamo el gordo —. Si eres ciego ¿cómo podrás ver por dónde pasas?

El rubio ignoro al gordo que sólo quería provocarlo con tonterías infantiles. Craig le había dicho miles de veces que no se dejará provocar por las palabras del aquel gordo hijo de puta.

— ¿Qué pasa putita? ¿Además de ciego también eres sordo?

— ¡GAH! no— quiero problemas contigo Eric, por favor déjame en paz.

—Al carajo contigo Tweek, no me sorprende que hasta ahora no hayas tenido una jodida novia, después de todo nadie podría llegar a quererte en vida. En pocas palabras… serás un ciego de por vida y demás tus bolas se secaran.

¿Morir Solo?

— ¡Aléjate de Tweek! —se escuchaba la voz de Craig por todo el pasillo, a sus lados se encontraban Clyde, Token y Kevin. — ¿Qué mierdas estás mirando? ¡QUE TE ALEJES DE TWEEK CON UN CARAJO!

Cartman se echó a correr después de que el pelinegro digiera esas palabras dirigidas hacia él, hace meses que todo su estúpido Team le había dado la paliza de su puta vida. Era casi como un déjávu que había experimentado aquella tarde en el parque cuando eran niños. Sólo que esta vez Craig era mil veces más fuerte que aquella vez y que además, sus 'perritas seguidoras' -como solía catalogar a Clyde, Kevin y Token- se vengaron de aquella vez.

El 'Team Craig' se acercó hasta su compañero rubio, recogieron sus libros y libretas que seguían en el suelo.

— ¿Te hizo algo el culón, Tweekers? —pregunta Craig.

El rubio no respondió, seguía tratando de que su cerebro deje las paranoias por un rato y se pusiera a procesar la información que le había dicho Cartman.

_~The End Flash Back~_

* * *

><p>Desde aquel día, el pobre de Tweek había comenzado a distanciarse de Craig ¿razón? Tal vez… Craig jamás llegaría a sentir lo que él sentía hacia su líder.<p>

— ¡Ngh! ¿Y si te digiera que me gusta este Craig y esa es la razón por la cual he dejado de hablarle?

El aludido se separó rápidamente del rubio y lo miro con cara de ¿WHAT THE FUCK?

— ¿No me estás mintiendo, Tweek?

— ¡GAH! ¡NO PUEDO MENTIR! ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN PARA MÍ!

— ¿Y por qué no le dices a este Craig que….?

Antes de pudiera completar aquella pregunta. Craig abrió la puerta de la habitación del friki, observo a Kevin y después a Tweek.

— ¡AH! ¡HIJO DE PUTA, CRAIG! ¡NO ENTRES ASÍ A MI HABITACIÓN! —grita un alarmado Kevin. Craig se hizo el más alto del grupo y además de que con esa cicatriz lo hacía lucir MÁS intimidante. RAZÓN suficiente para que nadie se le acercase, hasta las pobres chicas estaban aterradas con la presencia de Tucker.

—Vine por Tweek.

Tweek comienza a jalarse de sus cabellos, acción que hace a Craig fruncir el seño y sujetar ambas muñecas del rubio.

—Te dije que no me gusta que te jales el cabello.

— ¡GAH! ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

Sin más que decir, Craig soltó a Tweek para recoger las pertenencias del rubio para después guardarlas en la mochila. Tweek estaba a punto de darle su primer ataque cardiaco, rogaba mentalmente de que Craig no haya oído nada de lo que le había confesado a Kevin hace unos minutos. Ya todo guardado en la mochila, Craig sujetó el brazo de Tweek, causando que el rubio se levantara del suelo. Kevin sólo contemplaba la escena sin comentar nada. De un segundo a otro, Tucker abandonó la casa de los Stoley en dirección a su casa.

* * *

><p>Ya en la calle ambos chicos, Craig todavía sujetaba a Tweekers del brazo, tenía que decirle algo muy IMPORTANTE y le importaría una mierda si Tweek no quería escucharlo.<p>

—Vamos a mi casa, debo decirte algo muy importante.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la residencia Tucker. Al momento de que Craig lo soltó para abrir la puerta de su residencia, al rubio se le ocurrió salir corriendo de ahí, pero al momento de correr choco con el muñeco de nieve que había hecho Ruby.

— ¡TWEEK! ¡CON UN CARAJO! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS TRATAS DE HACER?

Al momento de presenciar aquel 'fatal' accidente, corrió hasta dónde se encontraba un Tweek acostado en suelo y… llorando.

—Carajo Tweek, pudo venir un auto y pudo atropellarte ¿qué mierdas tratabas de hacer?

—Sólo llévame a casa.

—Vivimos a lado, no creo que importe si le digo a tu madre que te quedes a dormir.

— ¡QUIERO ESTAR EN CASA! —grita el rubio mientras que su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas.

Cartman tenía razón… de nada sirve amar a alguien si este JAMÁS te va a corresponder.

—Tweek, no sé qué mierdas te haya pasado en estos días, pero ¿por qué carajos no quieres ya estar conmigo? No soy ningún estúpido, se que desde aquel día en que te encontraste con Cartman el pasillo empezaste a distanciarte de mí.

Oh grandísima mierda… ahora tendría que responderle con la verdad.

—Sólo llévame a casa, por favor.

—Al carajo, Tweek.

Lo levantó del suelo (N/A: Tipo como lo hace el marido recién casado) comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de su casa, pateo la mochila de Tweek hasta dejarla en un rincón de la casa. Subió las escaleras para dirigirse hasta su habitación, al momento de abrir la puerta de su habitación, el pobre de Tweek lo abrazo por el cuello.

— ¿Qué carajo…? Eres demasiado extraño Tweekers.

Dejó el cuerpo del rubio en su cama, cerró la puerta de su habitación. Agarro una silla y la acerco cerca de su cama.

—Tenemos que hablar Tweek.

— ¡GAH! Pudiste esperar hasta mañana.

— ¿Tú madre no te ha enseñado a no interrumpir cuando uno te está hablando?

—Quiero irme a casa, Craig.

Agradecía que Tweek fuese ciego en ese momento, ya que el rubio no podría ver su naciente sonrojo.

—Tweek… he querido decirte esto hace tiempo, pero he tenido miedo a que te de un ataque de nervios cuando te lo diga.

— ¿Qué cosa es lo que ¡NGH! me quieres decir?

—Tweekers… soy gay… y tú me…

—Estás de broma ¿no es así? Le has apostado a Cartman ¿no es así?

— ¿De qué mierdas me hablas Tweek?

— ¡GAH! es obvio que apostaste con Cartman. Después de todo él tiene razón… nadie jamás me va a amar.

— ¿Eso te dijo el culón? Tweek, desde hace once años que nos conocemos ¿y crees que yo te utilizaría para una apuesta estúpida?

—Ngh…

Tweek comenzó a temblar como un condenado cuando sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Craig encima suyo.

—Me gustas Tweekers.

Tweek entrecerró los ojos, adoraba la cercanía de Craig. Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un color carmín y su corazón latía con fuerza.

_~Poniendo a juego nuestro amor~_

—Me gustas Tweekers —afirmó el chico, mirándolo a la cara —, y me gustas mucho… eres tierno, inteligente, porque tienes un buen corazón y además… tienes uno ojos hermosos y… simplemente me gustas, eso es todo, y que quede claro que no hay ninguna apuesta de por medio, eso me ofende…

— ¡GAH! No fue mi intensión ofenderte Craig ¡ES QUE ESTO ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

— ¿Yo no te gusto? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Era la primera vez que Tweek veía así de tímido a Craig y eso… lo conmovió.

— ¡GAH! Sí, sí me gustas, más que un poco —sentía su rostro arder.

— ¿Entonces… a que le tienes miedo, Tweekers?

Craig acercó su rostro hasta el de Tweek con lentitud.

—Craig…

La mano de Craig acarició la caliente mejilla de su rubio, y se sentía tan afortunado de que su Tweekers estuviese así por él.

—Craig, yo… —sentía a Craig más cerca de él, no podía ver su rostro, pero podía sentir como el aliento de Craig chocaba con el suyo.

—Me gustas y mucho, si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad… si confiarás un poco más en mí…

— ¡GAH! ¡Craig!

—Shh… sólo déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, Tweekers.

**ADVERTENCIA ~LEMMON~**

Tweek sintió los labios suaves de Craig sobre los suyos, apenas tocándolos un poco, presionando muy dócilmente, con mucha delicadeza.

Suspiró suavemente y esos labios se movieron un poco más, presionándolo, mientras la mano de Craig que todavía estaba en su mejilla se movía con lentitud, acariciándolo y relajándolo; sus propias manos que en ese momento sujetaban el colchón, se levantaron sin pedir autorización, y se enredaron en el cuello de Craig, sintió su piel caliente, mientras esos labios continuara presionándose contra su boca, cada vez de manera más ansiosa, en cuanto sintió la lengua de Craig acariciando su labio inferior, soltó un pequeño suspiro, y sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la boca lo suficiente para dejar la lengua de Craig entrar. Un gemido se le escapó cuando esa lengua recorrió su boca por completo, y asustado, se apartó al instante. Tweek le quito el chullo que tenía Craig en ese momento, después de haber despejado aquella zona, acaricio los cabellos de su amante. Craig sonrió con cariño. Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez más demandante y ansioso, se animó también a jugar con su lengua, a empujarla en el interior de la boca de Craig, deleitándose del sabor a tabaco que poseía su Craig.

_Tabaco y Café… extraña combinación._

Tweek perdió la noción del tiempo o del espacio mismo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se obligó a no pensar, sólo a sentir, a sentir las manos de Craig acariciando sus mejillas, sus hombros, bajando lentamente por sus brazos, al peso de su cuerpo empujándolo poco a poco, presionándolo contra el cabecero de la cama, tratando de pegarse más a él, esos labios finalmente se apartaron de su boca y bajaron por su mandíbula, para luego seguir hacia su cuello, haciéndolo sentir las cosas que JAMÁS en su vida creyó sentir. Trató de apretar los labios para no gemir, pero cuando esos dientes se clavaron en su cuello, no pudo evitar gritar un poco, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado.

—Tweekers, me gustas mucho…

Las manos del pelinegro se posaron en la cintura del rubio, al sentir eso, Tweek apartó a Craig.

—No… no hagas eso.

—Lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento, es ¡GAH! ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! lo mejor será no continuar.

—Pensé que habías dicho que te gustaba.

—Sí, me gustas, pero… no me gusta que me toquen.

Mintió. Y sabía que Craig lo tacharía de mentiroso, hace once años le había confesado que le gustaban los abrazos.

— ¿No te gustó cuándo te besé?

— ¡Ngh! Sí…

— ¿Y cuándo te besé en el cuello?

—Craig, no es que no me gustara, es sólo que no me ¡GAH! sentiría cómodo…

—Me gustas, quiero demostrártelo. Me gustas todo tú, me gustan tus labios, me gusta tu piel…

Besó su mejilla y subiendo hasta su oreja, donde mordió un poco, mientras sus manos se posaban en sus caderas, sujetándolo con fuerza.

—Eres un chico genial, Tweekers.

Sus labios fueron hacia el cuello, volviendo a morderlo, Tweek no pudo más que gemir e inclinar el rostro un poco, para darle acceso, mientras pasaba las manos por el cuello de Craig nuevamente, jadeó al sentir esa dura erección sobre la suya y se regocijó al escuchar el jadeo que emitía Craig.

—Tú… tú también me gustas…

Confeso Tweek, mientras se dejaba llevar y comenzaba a acariciar con una mano el suave cabello de su amante, en tanto las manos de Craig subían lentamente hacia su cintura, se sintió nuevamente incómodo, pero esa erección sobre su cadera y esos besos sobre su cuello lo obligaron a no apartarse.

Craig subió una mano por la espalda de Tweek, lentamente , mientras volvía a besarlo en la boca, de manera ansiosa, la otra mano sobre su cintura lo apretó más fuerte, sus caderas seguían refregándose con fuerza la una contra la otra, cada vez más rápido, ambos gimiendo entrecortadamente dentro del beso.

Tweek sintió que su estómago daba una vuelta cuando se sintió empujando sobre la cama, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar, pues inmediatamente Craig estaba sobre él, besándolo nuevamente, mientras sus cuerpos se alineaban y trataban de encontrar alivio para sus erecciones, frotándose el uno contra el otro.

Las manos de Craig estaban por todos lados, acariciando su pecho y su abdomen, bajando por sus caderas y sus piernas, cada vez más rudas, pellizcando y apretando, y Tweek sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría por el placer que esas simples caricias le provocaban. Cuando Craig se apartó lo suficiente para continuar besando el cuello del rubio y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa verde.

Esa noche lo dejaría llegar hasta donde quisiera.

—Espera…

— ¿Voy muy rápido?

—No, no…

—Nos detendremos cuando lo pidas… ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Al preguntar aquello, el pelinegro frotaba su erección contra la de Tweek.

—No.

—Sólo déjame quererte.

Besó nuevamente sus labios y luego bajando por su mandíbula. Tweek asintió con lentitud, sintiendo el cuerpo del chico apartarse nuevamente, sus manos fueron abriendo la camisa con lentitud, besando cada parte nueva de piel que encontraba, mordiendo su pecho y bajando por su abdomen, Tweek estuvo tentado a tratar de cerrar su camisa, no le gustaba la idea de que Craig se sintiera decepcionado por lo que encontraría.

—Craig… —jadeó cuando sintió la lengua de Craig delineando uno sus pezones.

—Eres hermoso.

Suspira Craig, soplando sobre la piel húmeda, Tweek se arqueó un poco, y sus manos apretaron las sábanas.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Si tan sólo pudieras verte como yo te veo, verías lo hermoso y maravilloso que eres.

Tweek se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, pero las manos de Craig bajaron un poco más, terminado de abrirle la camisa, para luego bajar al pantalón y colarse un poco en el interior, a los lados de sus caderas, allí se quedó anclado, mientras su boca seguía besando y acariciando su torso.

—Oh Craig…

Gime Tweek, cuando las manos de Craig bajaron un poco más, empezando a bajar el pantalón. Craig levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con atención por un instante, antes de inclinarse nuevamente y lamer sobre el bóxer, su necesitada erección.

— ¡Craig! ¡GAH!

Gritó, elevando las caderas y tratando de buscar que esa caricia se repitiera.

Craig sonríe complacido y se inclina nuevamente, esta vez mordisqueando un poco, marcando con sus manos la forma del pene bajo la tela.

—Levanta las caderas.

Ordena con voz ronca Craig. Tweek no tuvo que escuchar dos veces la orden y se apresura en apoyar los pies en la cama y levantar las caderas. El frío de la noche lo hizo estremecerse y se sintió nuevamente algo avergonzado por la misma mirada fija de Craig sobre su cuerpo.

—Oh, Tweekers…

Suspira Craig, acariciando con una mano su erección, Tweek gime nuevamente por el contacto, y se arqueó un poco más cuando las manos de Craig bajaron por sus piernas, hasta llegar a sus talones y terminando de sacar los pantalones, haciéndolos volar a un lado.

— ¡CRAIG! —gime Tweek, mientras la boca de Craig recorría su pierna con lentitud, podía sentir su lengua subiendo, erizando su piel, y entonces perdió la habilidad de hilvanar cualquier frase, mientras esos dientes mordisqueaban la parte interior de sus muslos, y sus manos acariciaban sus testículos, subiendo alternadamente sobre su erección.

— ¿Te gusta esto? —pregunta Craig, mientras su boca subía, dejando una línea de besos sobre su erección.

—Sí, ¡Craig, sí! —gimoteó Tweek, levantando las caderas y enterrando los dedos en la cabellera oscura de Craig.

—Sí, ya vi que sí te gusta —dijo Craig, soltando una risita, provocando una pequeña brisa de aire que estremeció su húmeda erección, y que hizo que Tweek se arqueara nuevamente.

Tweek no tuvo tiempo de protestar, pues inmediatamente la boca caliente y húmeda de Craig estaba absorbiendo su pene de manera deliciosa, apretó con un poco más de fuerza el cabello de Craig, levantando sus caderas y tratando de hacer que esa boca no se apartara de él, le tardó un poco darse cuenta que tal vez estaba siendo más rudo de lo necesario y tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de calmarse.

Sentía estremecimientos de placer cada vez que Craig gemía, aún con su erección en la boca, y su espalda se arqueaba sola cuando apretaba sobre la base, Tweek no podía controlar sus reacciones, no era capaz de tener ya el dominio de su cuerpo, mientras esa boca lo devoraba con velocidad. Y entonces todo se volvió… trató de avisar, de advertirle a Craig, pero de sus labios solo salían gemidos y lloriqueos, y el orgasmo se volvió inminente, sus caderas se levantaron un par de veces, con fuerza, mientras su mano jalaba los cabellos de Craig, y se dejaba llevar, sintiéndose explotar.

—Oh, lo siento —jadeó un instante después, hablando entrecortadamente, tratando de reponerse del orgasmo y sintiendo a Craig lamiendo con delicadeza sobre su húmedo miembro.

—Yo no creo que lo sientas —río Craig, subiendo lentamente hasta alcanzar sus labios.

Tweek río también, entre los labios de Craig, acariciando su espalda y su cabello, y siendo consciente de la erección bajo su pantalón y presionada contra su pierna.

—Tú aún no… —suspiró Tweek, una de sus manos bajó por la espalda, hasta el borde de la camiseta y la levantó con timidez, sintiendo la caliente piel de Craig como algo maravilloso.

—No… aún no —asintió Craig, mientras se levantaba un poco, lo suficiente para sacarse la camiseta y dejarla caer a un lado. Tweek sintió que la boca se le secaba, mientras acariciaba el torso desnudo de Craig, acariciándolo con cariño, delineando una de sus costillas, hasta llegar a uno de los botones rosas que eran sus pezones y pasar el dedo pulgar sobre ese sitio, sintiéndolo estremecerse, sintió una oleada de orgullo cuando Craig gimió.

Al parecer esa caricia despertó algo en Craig, pues pronto estuvo abriendo sus pantalones y meneándose de un lado al otro para poder sacárselos, por un momento Tweek se quedó quieto, pero luego decidió ayudarlo torpemente, en estos momentos le encantaría ver… ayudo a bajar la ropa interior de Craig, dejando a la vista el miembro erecto del chico, rosado y completamente erguido entre esa mata de vello oscuro, su mano tembló cuando Craig la sujeto y se la llevó hasta la entrepierna que todavía no tenía atención, la levantó un poco y lo acarició con lentitud, consiguiendo más gemidos de parte de Craig.

Pronto los besos y caricias volvieron, Tweek sentía el cuerpo completamente desnudo y caliente de Craig sobre él, sus manos recorriendo sus costados, arañando y acariciando, y antes de darse cuenta, tenía las piernas separadas y a Craig nuevamente allí, escudriñando con la mirada entre sus piernas, mientras sus labios repartían cortos besos sobre sus testículos y la piel de sus muslos.

— ¿Me dejarías…? —preguntó Craig suavemente, Tweek asintió fervientemente, sabiendo que a él le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, luego tendría tiempo para pensar en el miedo o la vergüenza.

—Sí —dijo un instante después, en caso Craig no lo hubiera visto, su voz salió ronca y baja.

—Gírate —pidió Craig, mordiendo uno de sus muslos, antes de arrodillarse entre las piernas de Tweek.

Tweek se mordió el labio inferior un momento, antes de asentir y girarse con lentitud, inmediatamente el cuerpo de Craig ya estaba sobre él, acariciándolo y besándolo en la nuca y los hombros.

—Verdaderamente eres increíble —susurró sobre su oreja, mientras una de sus manos bajaba por la columna, acariciándolo hasta llegar a sus nalgas, sin detenerse, se metió entre ellas, tanteando su entrada.

Tweek se estremeció y levantó un poco más las caderas, hasta quedar de rodillas y con el pecho apoyado en la cama, soltó un jadeo cuando sintió algo frío y viscoso sobre su entrada, definitivamente eso no era lo que había esperado.

—Shh… —Craig se acercó a su oreja y susurró: —Debo prepararte un poco antes.

—Ah… Ajá —aceptó, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, mientras sentía una pequeña incomodidad por ese dedo empujándose lentamente en su interior.

—Sí… así —animó Craig, empujando un poco más.

Tweek colaboró, tratando de relajarse, conforme ese dedo dejaba de ser uno y se convertía en dos y luego en tres, provocándole un poco de fastidio, pero no protestó, hasta que lo sintió apartarse un poco.

—Aún puedes detenerme —le dijo Craig, pegándose a él por la espalda, sintió claramente la erección del chico, caliente y resbalosa, entre sus nalgas, jaló con ambas manos las sábanas y las apretó con fuerza mientras hundía más la cabeza en el colchón.

—No quiero que te detengas —respondió con voz ahogada.

Tweek abrió la boca y soltó un pequeño grito cuando sintió que Craig comenzaba a empujar, sintiendo ardor y dolor, pero aún así no quiso detenerlo.

—Trata de respirar… y de… —Craig se escuchaba agitado y Tweek se sintió nuevamente orgulloso por ello, por conseguir eso en él —trata de empujar un poco.

—Ajá —respondió Tweek, con voz más aguda de lo normal, tratando de obedecerlo y apartar el dolor de su cuerpo, lo sintió empujar y salir un par de veces hasta que lo tuvo completamente en su interior, entonces Craig se detuvo, Tweek sintió las manos calientes y temblorosas de Craig recorriendo su espalda con lentitud, subiendo hacia sus hombros y su nuca y suspiró lentamente.

— ¿Va bien?

—Creo que… creo que sí —aceptó Tweek, sintió a Craig pegarse a su espalda y repartir besos sobre su nuca y su cuello, tratando de relajarlo, antes de comenzar a moverse, lentamente al inicio, de manera cuidadosa; Tweek sentía que su interior se iba relajando poco a poco, que cada vez era más sencillo y menos doloroso, incluso empezaba a encontrarle el placer a aquello, sobre todo cuando Craig movió sus caderas de alguna manera desconocida para él, y sintió que algo mucho más agradable y placentero nacía en su interior.

—Oh… ¡Craig! —no pudo evitar gritar, opacando los gemidos que Craig estaba soltando.

— ¿Así está mejor? —preguntó Craig, sin detenerse, Tweek sólo asintió rápidamente, levantando más las caderas y estremeciéndose por la sensación de placer.

Entonces Craig se detuvo, provocando que Tweek protestara y se girara un poco.

—Quiero verte —pidió Craig con voz ahogada.

— ¿Verme? —preguntó agitadamente Tweek, sintiéndose raro cuando Craig salió completamente de su interior, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, su cuerpo fue girado sobre la cama y sus piernas levantadas, antes de darse cuenta, Craig empujaba nuevamente en su interior, causándole un poco de ardor y dolor.

—Tweek… Oh, Mierda, Tweek, eres tan… —jadeó Craig, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Tweek y haciéndolo abrir las piernas más de lo que Tweek hubiera creído que era capaz.

—Sí… Oh, Craig, esto es… ¡GAH! ¡Oh!... —gritó, anclando sus manos a los hombros de Craig, arqueándose mientras Craig empujaba y salía una vez de su interior, tocándolo en aquella parte que le causaba tanto placer.

—Te ves hermoso —gimió Craig, inclinándose más para besarlo en los labios y el cuello, pronto ambos estuvieron completamente pegados el uno al otro, Tweek apresando a Craig por las caderas con sus piernas, su erección presionándose entre ambos cuerpos, las manos de Craig tocando todo lo posible, sus labios mordiendo cualquier parte que estuviera cerca…

—Craig… Craig… sigue así… oh…

—Tweek, deberías verte, te ves… te ves tan genial… —gimoteó Craig, presionando más su torso contra Tweek, encargándose de que su erección se frotara más fuerte y más rápido.

Tweek se sujetó más de los hombros de Craig, apretando más sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico, moviéndose para darle el encuentro en cada estocada, hasta que sintió aquella corriente de placer subiendo desde sus testículos hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Estuvo seguro que gritó con fuerza, mientras convulsionaba por el orgasmo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Craig sigue agitándose contra él un par de veces más, hasta que se quedó completamente quieto, apresándolo contra el colchón, y gimiendo con los labios apretados.

Tweek respiraba aún agitadamente cuando sintió a Craig salir de su interior y dejarse caer a un lado de la cama, no tenía fuerzas para siquiera girar el rostro y no pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando sintió la mano de Craig apresar la suya, entrelazando los dedos.

Por un largo rato ninguno dijo nada, solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos, y Tweek comenzó a sentirse húmedo y frío, una brisa tibia lo limpio.

— ¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Craig, sentándose lentamente y buscando jalar una de las mantas para cubrirlos.

Tweek se movió lo suficiente para dejarlo cubrirlos y suspiró cuando sintió la piel tibia de Craig junto a su cuerpo.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —volvió a preguntar Craig, acariciando con una mano su cadera.

—Creo que sí, es decir, supongo que la primera vez siempre…

—Duele un poco.

—Ajá.

—Bien… —Craig bostezó y se pegó más a su cuerpo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, y Tweek aceptó ese abrazo contento, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para dormir, no queriéndose preocupar por lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

—Buenas ¡GAH! noches —dijo Tweek mientras comenzaba a temblar.

—Claro…Tweek la verdad es que yo no tengo problemas con que nos vean juntos, como novios, pero supongo que tú aún no estás listo para que todos sepan que eres gay, preferirías guardar estas demostraciones para cuando no nos vieran, sin embargo podemos aparentar ser amigos en público.

—Craig… —protestó Tweek, apartándose un poco de él. No cree lo que el chico le decía.

—En serio, no tengo problemas en esperar a que estés seguro de…

— ¿Es decir que quieres… salir conmigo?

Craig le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué acaso no acabo de demostrártelo?

—No… es decir, sí, es sólo que creí que…

—Lo decía en serio —interrumpió Craig, jalándolo un poco más, acariciándole la mejilla —, me gustas y mucho… muchísimo.

Tweek abrió la boca, pero se sintió incapaz de responder nada, simplemente asintió y se inclinó un poco para besarlo, cuando se apartaron, sonreía ampliamente.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Oh mierda, tengo los dedos helados y me duelen por tanto tecleo que hice mientras escribía esto e.e  
>¡Terminé! No vuelvo a escribir un lemmon e.e ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! Oh bueno, espero que les haya gustado este lemmon todo cursilón e.e<p>

Shinigami Out.


	12. Chapter 12

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 12/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XII<br>'Estaría muy feliz si atendieras mis heridas cuando estoy herido'

Un nuevo día en la escuela secundaria de South Park. Oficialmente Craig y Tweek son pareja, los primeros en felicitarlos fueron Kenny y Butters. Aquella pareja de rubios ya llevaban diez meses de noviazgo y era un gran alivio para los dos en no ser la única pareja homosexual de la escuela. Aunque todos tenían sus sospechas en que Stan era un jodido homosexual reprimido. Kyle ya había dicho sus prefieras sexuales hace tiempo, pero el pelinegro líder del otro bando… se negaba a aceptar que era un homosexual.

Los integrantes del tan temido 'Team Craig' almorzaban animadamente en su respectiva mesa, nadie podía sentarse en aquella mesa sagrada o Craig les rompería el culo en dos por violar su espacio personal.

Pero, el grupo no estaba completo. Kevin Stoley se encontraba sentado en una mesa aparte con su prima Esther Stoley y Red Tucker (N/A: Cuando me enteré de que Kevin tenía una prima fue '¡OMG! Debo incluirla en el fic')

—Kevin es un puto marica —dice Clyde al momento de darle una mordida a su taco que ya escurría salsa.

Tweek ladea el rostro totalmente ofendido por el comentario recién dicho de su amigo amante a los tacos.

—Por mí que no vuelva a juntarse con otros —dice Token con demasiada alegría en sus palabras. Si este Kevin se alejaba el podría conquistar a Donovan si que ese friki interfiriera.

— ¡GAH! Dejen de decir estupideces.

Clyde deja de morder su taco y mira totalmente atónito a Tweek ¿desde cuándo Tweek decía algo así?

Influencias por estar con Craig, piensan Token y Clyde.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Tweekers. Ustedes dos ni deben hablar de así de Kevin y me sorprendes Clyde. Se supone que eres amigo de Stoley.

Clyde al momento de oír esas palabras dichas por su líder hace una mueca de fastidio. Después de todo, esas palabras no eran del todo mentiras.

—De acuerdo… hablaré con él en clases de Historia y dejen de joder con el tema… se parecen a mis padres al momento de castigarme.

Los chicos volvieron a almorzar. Craig ayudaba a Tweek a consumir su almuerzo de espagueti una que otra vez le daba un suave beso en una de las mejillas del rubio y le dejaba un poco de salsa de tomate. Token y Clyde veían la escena sin decir nada, pero mentalmente se estaban carcajeando en ver así de inofensivo a su líder.

Mientras que en la mesa en dónde se encontraba Kevin con su prima y la prima de Craig hablan acerca de los sentimientos que sentía el pelinegro hacia Clyde Donovan.

— Es una gran mierda estar enamorado.

Red y Esther voltean a ver hacia la mesa en dónde estaba el 'Team Craig' almorzando. Observan como Clyde se ensucia su suéter rojo con salsa ¿Qué le veía Kevin a ese idiota? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ven como Donovan se retira su suéter para dejar ver sus músculos bien formados. Después de todo… Donovan era el capitán del equipo de básquetbol.

— Kevin… exactamente ¿qué le viste a ese idiota? — pregunta Esther mientras continua observando como Clyde continua comiendo sus tacos como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Me gusta todo de él, pero ahora está con Bebe y no puedo hacer nada.

—Al carajo Kevin —comenta Red totalmente indignada. Bebe era su amiga, pero no quería ver a su amigo sufrir, después de todo él la ayudaba a estudiar para los malditos exámenes.

— ¡EN SERIO! —exclama Kevin haciendo que todos los presentes de la cafetería, inclusive los miembros del 'Team Craig' y 'Team Stan'.

—Tranquilízate Kevin. Ahora por favor siéntate —pide con una voz angelical su prima Esther.

— ¡NO!

El pelinegro se acerca hasta la mesa del Team a dónde pertenece, sujeta la playera blanca de Donovan, junta sus labios contra los de Donovan.

….

En la cafetería todos guardan silencio. Kevin despega sus labios de los del chico, este lo mira totalmente schokeado. Token le dirige una mirada de odio hacia su compañero. Craig suelta el tenedor que contenía el espagueti. Y Tweek… comienza a temblar por la tensión que se siente por todo el lugar.

En la mesa del 'Team Wendy' (N/A: Hasta la puta de Wendy tiene su propio grupo ¿cool?) Bebe Stevens mira impactada la escena de SU novio con aquel friki nerd. Indignada se levanta de su asiento.

— ¡TERMINAMOS CLYDE! ¡JÓDETE!

La rubia sale corriendo de la cafetería, los presentes miran ahora donde en cualquier momento Clyde empezaría a llorar como un verdadero marica ya que fue ¿cruelmente? Terminado por su novia en presencia de todos.

— Me gustas Clyde.

¿Acaso Kevin era estúpido?

Clyde de un empujón aparta a Stoley haciendo que este caiga al suelo, comienza a golpearlo con el pie en el estómago haciendo que el friki comience a escupir sangre.

— ¡QUE TE JODAN KEVIN!

El castaño sale de la cafetería, acto seguido se escuchan las carcajeadas del culón por toda la puta cafetería. Con sólo oír las risas de Cartman los demás alumnos comienzan a reírse de Stoley. Esther y Red se acercan hasta dónde estaba tirado Kevin, lo levanta del suelo con la ayuda de Craig y Token.

— ¡Hey puta! Ahora que Clyde te ha rechazado ¡Puedes chuparme las bolas!

Más risas se escucharon. Kevin cerró los ojos para comenzar a llorar amargadamente. Su vida se había vuelto una mierda en menos de cinco minutos. Ahora Clyde lo odiaría y no volvería a hablarle por el resto de su vida.

— ¿Qué mierdas acabo de hacer?

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Mmm… este capítulo no fue lo que esperaba, de hecho lo considero basura -.-  
>Perdón si el capítulo resultó ser una mierda… pero, después de hace dos días escribir el capítulo once ¿se me fueron las ideas?<p>

Prometo un mejor capítulo la próxima vez.

Shinigami Out.


	13. Chapter 13

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 13/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ® Gabii16

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XIII<br>'Dame sólo un beso que me alcance hasta morir'

—Carajo… no debí haberle dicho eso a Kevin —susurra Clyde mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su suéter.

El castaño se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la casa de su amigo Stoley. Tenía que pedirle disculpas, después de todo el fue un gran idiota por haber comenzado una relación con Bebe si no sentía nada por ella. Sólo la utilizo par reprimir los sentimientos que comenzaban a florecer por su mejor amigo Kevin Stoley.

Ya había pasado unas cuantas horas desde aquel incidente en la cafetería. Se acerca temblorosamente hasta la puerta de aquella casa y toca varias veces, la puerta se abre, para dejar ver a un Kevin con los ojos enrojecidos -seguramente causados por estar llorando-

Antes de que el pelinegro comenzara a hablar, Clyde junta sus labios sobre los de Kevin causando un casto beso. Se separa de los labios de su amigo y ve que Kevin tiene un aspecto bastante gracioso.

—Antes que nada, perdóname por haberte dicho esas cosas en la cafetería.

— ¿Es una broma acaso?

—Nada de eso. Soy un grandísimo idiota por haber lastimado a mi mejor amigo de esa manera.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Por alejarme de ti poniendo a Bebe como excusa.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando Clyde?

—Si estuve con Bebe fue porque no quería que… los demás supieran mis preferencias sexuales. En pocas palabras Kevin… soy bisexual. Tú me gustas.

Y sin más que agregar el castaño volvió a besar al pelinegro que trataba de procesar la información que su amigo le había dado anteriormente. Con timidez correspondió el beso del castaño. Kevin rompió el beso, quería saber algo antes de continuar de esa forma con Clyde.

— ¿Es decir que….?

— ¿Qué si quiero estar contigo? Yep —el castaño le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas al friki. Causando que este también sonriera.

Kevin abrazó a Clyde. El castaño comenzó a llorar (N/A: Recordemos que Clyde es un chico MUY sensible) correspondió el abrazo que le daba su ahora novio Kevin Stoley.

* * *

><p>~Al día siguiente~<p>

¡Sábado! El mejor día de la semana para que los jóvenes puedan hacer lo que se les dé la gana por 24 hrs.

Kevin se alejo del cuerpo desnudo de Clyde que yacía dormido en su cama con un poco de baba escurriendo. El pelinegro sonrió al ver así de indefenso a su pareja. Anoche fue una de las mejores noches que haya tenido en su joven vida, Clyde hacia el amor como los Dioses. El pequeño pelinegro jamás había conocido tantas posiciones sexuales hasta anoche.

Clyde comienza a moverse del lugar en donde dormía. Abre un ojo y ve con dificultad a su novio, le dedica una sonrisa. Kevin también le sonríe, se inclina un poco y le da un pequeño beso en los labios al amante de los tacos.

—Te quiero Kevin —dice Clyde al momento de comenzar a acariciar el cabello obscuro de su pareja.

—Y yo a ti Clyde.

— ¿Te apetece ir al cine con los chicos? —pregunta Clyde al momento de levantarse y enrollarse la sabana en la cintura para cubrir a 'Little Clyde'.

—Claro que me encantaría ir con los chicos ¿les aviso por teléfono?

—Está bien, diles que nos vemos en el centro comercial a las 2:00 pm. Iré a tomar un baño.

* * *

><p>El 'Team Craig' se encontraba enfrente de la cartelera en dónde se veían las diferentes. Ahora Token era el único 'normal' en aquél grupo. Ahora eran el 'Creek' y 'Clyvin'.<p>

—Chicos —habla Clyde—. Iré con este Kevin a comprar las palomitas y los refrescos.

—De acuerdo. Tweek quiere sentarse un rato, iremos a sentarnos por ahí mientras esperamos la función.

Craig, Tweek y Token se van a sentar a una banca que estaba enfrente de una tienda en dónde veían cd's y dvd's y todo tipo de cosas de entretenimiento electrónico.

—Hey Craig, están vendiendo el CD de Foster The People 'Torches'. (N/A: AMO ese CD +/+)

— ¡Debo tenerlo! Escúchame Tweek —dice Craig al momento de tomar ambas manos de su pareja —. Iré a comprarme ese CD, tu espera aquí y no sé te ocurra moverte ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡GAH! De acuerdo Craig ¡NGH! me quedaré aquí.

Craig entró corriendo a la tienda, no quería dejar mucho tiempo a Tweek solo. Le había prometido muchas veces a Mrs. Tweak que JAMÁS dejaría a su hijo solo en más de 3 minutos.

Mientras tanto… Tweekers comenzaba a temblar como un demente desquiciado. Estaba solo y en cualquier momento vendría el gobierno por él y se lo llevarían para violárselo o ¡cortarle las bolas! Como le había dicho Cartman.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien se había sentado al lado suyo, olfateo y confirmo que esa persona emitía un olor a taco. Eso lo tranquilo… era SU Craig.

—Quiero que me lleves por un café…

El desconocido soltó el humo a tabaco y miro aquel chico de cabellos eléctricos ¿le hablaba a él? Se levanto del asiento y tomó el brazo de Tweek con delicadeza para levantarlo -noto que era ciego, pues llevaba un vendaje que cubría los ojos de aquél desconocido-

—Como quieras.

Tweek se aferro al brazo del desconocido y comenzaron a andar para comprar el dichoso café. Al poco tiempo salió Craig con una bolsa que contenía el CD, cuando vio el lugar en dónde se SUPONÍA que debería estar Tweekers estaba ocupada por otra pareja.

— ¡¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTÁ TWEEK? —grita Craig causando que la demás gente que pasaba por ahí lo mirase como un bicho raro.

Token lo agarra de ambos hombros para que se tranquilizara.

—Tranquilízate Craig, seguramente Clyde vino por él.

Craig se tranquilizo un poco, tal vez tenga razón Token. Comenzó a caminar hacia dónde se encontraba el cine, sin percatarse de que su novio se hallaba caminado con un extraño en dirección contraria a este.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Súper Inspirada! Escribí este capítulo en una hora. ¡me gustó como quedó! ¿Ustedes que opinan?  
>Gracias a <em>Gabii16<em> por ayudarme en la realización de este capítulo :)

Shinigami Out.


	14. Chapter 14

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 14/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XIV<br>'…Miss You…'

Craig junto con Token llegaron hasta dónde se encontraban Kevin y Clyde sentados en uno de los tantos sofás que había en la pequeña 'sala de espera' del cine (N/A: Sofás en los cines ¡MUY CIERTO! Parecen una minis salas)

— ¿Ustedes han visto a Tweek? —pregunta Token.

—Oh no. No es 'ustedes lo han visto' más bien es ¡¿Dónde está Tweekers? —

—Creímos que estaba contigo —responde Clyde al momento de meterse una palomita la boca.

— ¡Mierda! —grita Craig a tal punto de golpear a quién se le cruce en frente.

—No me digan que… —habla Kevin con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

—Si… al parecer hemos perdido a Tweek —responde Token, voltea a ver a Craig que comienza sujetarse su chullo con fuerza.

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces aquí? ¡Debemos separarnos y buscarlo! —dice Kevin, dejando sus palomitas y el refresco a lado, sujeta de la muñeca a su novio haciendo que este se levante.

* * *

><p>—Tenemos un gran problema mi querido rubio —comenta aquella voz grave.<p>

— ¡GAH! ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay una fila de mierda, lo mejor será llevarte a una que este afuera del centro comercial.

— ¡GAH! Necesito ese café urgentemente —dice Tweek al momento de aferrarse más al brazo de aquel desconocido. Este simplemente le sonríe cuando empieza a revolverle con cariño aquel peculiar cabello rubio.

Tweek soltó un pequeño gemido tras recibir aquellas muestras de cariño de su novio. Aquel sujeto lo condujo hasta la salida del centro comercial. Ya en el estacionamiento, dirigió al rubio hasta su coche.

Mientras eso pasaba… dentro del centro comercial el 'Team Craig' buscaba desesperadamente la pareja del líder. Craig ya estaba a punto de que le diera un colapso ¡Esto si era demasiada presión! ahora entendía a su Tweekers cuando gritaba esa frase típica de él.

—Mierda y más mierda… ¿dónde carajos se pudo haber metido Tweekers?

—Alguien pudo llevárselo, sólo es una posibilidad —comenta Token con ese semblante digno del 'segundo líder' del grupo.

— ¡Le dije que se quedaría ahí!

—Quién sabe… tal vez le urgía ir al baño y a alguien le pidió ayuda para que lo llevará hasta allá.

— ¡Carajo! ¡Tienes razón Kevin!

Los integrantes siguieron a su líder hasta el baño de hombres. Entraron al pequeño cuarto y cuál fue su sorpresa en ver a un Stan devorándose al judío sobre los lavabos. (N/A: Dé já vú de mi fic lemmon 'Accident in the subway')

—Me importa una mierda lo que estaban haciendo ¿alguno de ustedes dos vieron a Tweek?

—Kenny lo vio hace un rato con un tipo de color castaño, parecía un soldado o algo así…

— ¿Y dónde está Kenny? —pregunta Clyde con aburrimiento. Él venía a 'ver' una película con su novio -aunque sus verdaderas intenciones eran violárselo en plena función-

—Ahí —dice Marsh apuntando hacia un cubículo en dónde provenían pequeños ruidos.

Tucker con pasos lentos se dirige hasta el tercer cubículo en dónde seguramente Kenny estuviese follándose a Butters. Toca de manera brusca el cubículo causando que Kenny deje de follar a Butters.

—Kenny, si me dices cómo era el sujeto que tenía a Tweekers te dejaré de molestar y podrás continuar follándote a tu novio.

—Mierda Tucker… —dice Kenny detrás de ese cubículo. Sujetando a Butters de las caderas mientras que el pequeño rubio tenía la hombría del rubio menor dentro de él.

—Nada de 'mierda Tucker' sólo dime en dónde lo viste.

—Lo vi con un sujeto de cabello castaño, más oscuro que el de Clyde. Se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento. Es todo lo que se. Ahora déjame continuar con lo mío.

—Gracias McCormick. Ahora continúa follándote a tu novio.

Después de decir aquello, Craig salió de aquel cuarto de baño en dirección al estacionamiento. Detrás de él le seguían Kevin, Clyde y Token.

* * *

><p><em>tu m'as promis<br>et je t'ai cru  
>tu es foutu<br>tu-tu-tu...  
><strong>tu es foutu<strong>  
>tu-tu-tu ...<em>

Tweek escuchaba aquella pegajosa canción, aunque no recordaba que Craig le hubiese dicho que le gustaba la música francesa.

—Oye Craig, no me ¡ngh! dicho que te gustaba la música francesa.

El aludido voltea a ver al rubio totalmente confundido ¿quién carajos era 'Craig'?

—Escucha pequeño rubio, yo no soy Craig. Mi nombre es Christopher, pero me dicen 'Ze Mole'.

¡Qué mierda! Piensa Tweek al momento de comenzar a respirar agitadamente ¡el gobierno lo ha descubierto! ¡Lo violarían!

— ¡GAH! ¡MALDITO! ¡GAH! ¡DEJAME IR!

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Mole apago el estero del auto para después estacionarse.

— ¿Dejarte ir? Tú fuiste el que me dijo que te llevara por un café y eso estoy haciendo.

— ¡GAH! ¡ERES ES SOLDADO DE FRANCIA QUE HA VENIDO A VIOLARME! ¡ME HAS ESTADO VIGILANDO! ¿NO ES ASÍ?

—Primero, el gobierno siempre nos está vigilando. Segundo, no me molestaría para nada violarte _blonde petite… _—decía mientras le acariciaba el muslo izquierdo a Tweek.

— ¡GAH! ¡No me toques! ¡CRAIG! ¡CRAIG!

— ¡DEJA DE GRITAR! No sé quién mierdas sea ese 'Craig' pero deberías olvidarlo. De ahora en adelante serás _mon vibromasseur blonde_.

— ¡GAH! ¡CRAIG! ¡CRAIG! —gritaba Tweek haciendo que sus gritos se escucharon tanto dentro y fuera del vehículo.

—Mmm… ojala grites igual cuando te este violando…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: ¿Me matarán? o ¿Me amarán?

La canción que 'se escucha' es **TU ES FOUTU – INGRID**, que en español la canción se llamaría 'Estás Jodido' ¡AMO LO CRACK! ¿Quién se imaginó a Ze Mole x Tweek juntos?

Shinigami Out.


	15. Chapter 15

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 15/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XV<br>'…He'll look around the room he won't tell you his plan  
>He's got a rolled cigarette …'<p>

El rubio comienza a temblar en el asiento del copiloto. Ze Mole con sólo ver aquella peculiar reacción que le regalaba el ciego soltó una carcajada. Aquél chico sí que era único.

—Tranquilízate amigo. Que sólo era una broma. No pienso violarte.

Tweek con oír aquellas palabras suelta un largo suspiro de felicidad ¡Aquel sujeto no lo violaría!

— ¿Entonces me dejarás ir?

— ¿Dejarte ir? ¿Por qué haría eso?

— ¡GAH! has dicho que no me harías 'eso'

—Tú mismo lo has dicho. No voy a hacerte eso, pero no por eso te voy a dejar ir así como así. Además ¿a dónde irías? ¿Acaso quieres morir? ¡Tú eres ciego! Y no me vengas con cosas como 'oh ¿cómo se habrá enterado? ¡ngh!' que es bastante obvio, con esos vendajes en el los ojos cualquiera te tendría compasión y lastima.

Compasión y Lastima ¿Acaso todos los que lo veían pensaban así? ¿Sus familiares pensaban eso? ¿Sus amigos pensaban eso? ¿Sus profesores pensaban eso? … ¿Craig pensaba igual….?

— ¡Ngh! ¡déjame ir! No será que Craig te encuentre y te de una paliza.

—Quisiera que lo intentará. Ahora guarda silencio que te llevaré a mi pequeña 'guarida' y agradezco al hijo de puta de allí arriba que te haya hecho ciego, así no sabrás dónde está el lugar. (N/A: Seguramente iré al infierno por haber escrito eso ;w;)

Tweek comienza a pedir ayuda a gritos. Ze Mole al ver aquella 'pequeña estupidez' por parte del rubio le propina un buen golpe al rubio causando que se quedé inconsciente. Tras haber dejado al rubio en un estado de inconsciencia vuelve a encender el estero para así volver a escuchar su tan amada música francesa. Comienza la marcha hasta su pequeño y lúgubre lugar. Ahora teniendo al pequeño rubio junto a él, tal vez… ya no se sentiría tan solo.

* * *

><p>Clyde podría considerarse como 'gran inmaduro' pero, cuando uno de sus amigos se encontraba en problemas dejaba esa faceta de ingenuidad y podría llegar a ser un chico bastante serio que podría sorprender a cualquiera. Kevin estaba al lado del castaño mientras continuaban buscando a su compañero rubio. Se habían alejado del centro comercial, ya que lo habían recorrido todo y ni señas de su amigo. Craig cada vez se ponía más agresivo tras esa situación. Él había salido a buscar a Tweek por el pueblo, preguntaba a todo que se encontraba en la calle, inclusive les mostraba una fotografía del rubio que tenía como fondo de pantalla en el celular, pero todos respondían que no habían visto aquel chico.<p>

— ¿Dónde estás Tweekers…?

La noche se aproximaba y no quería ni imaginarse cómo se pondría Mrs. Tweak cuando se entere de que su hijo se ha perdido. Debía encontrarlo a toda costa. Él había prometido protegerlo… desde que eran unos niños que lo había protegido y ahora no podría fallar.

Vio a una mujer que salía de una pastelería, se acercó a ella para preguntarle si había visto a Tweek.

—Disculpe señora ¿usted ha visto a este chico? —dice al momento de mostrarle la foto que tenía como fondo para su iPod.

—Lo siento chico, no lo he visto.

—Gracias.

Token se paseaba por el condado en el auto de Craig. Ya faltaba cada vez menos para que a la noche cayera y así sería más difícil tratar de encontrar al rubio.

* * *

><p>Tweek comenzó a oler el lugar en dónde estaba. Olía a tabaco y tierra… tierra húmeda.<p>

—Qué bueno que has despertado.

— ¡Ngh! ¿en dónde estoy?

—Estás en mi pequeño hogar. Lamento las molestias, Majestad. Pero, este humilde plebeyo no tiene para más.

— ¿Cuándo me dejarás ir?

—Me temo que nunca. Me resultas un buen compañero.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡GAH! yo tengo que ir a clases… estar en casa a las siete o mamá y papá se molestarán… y además debo estar con…

— ¿Craig?

— ¡GAH!

— ¿Qué tiene de especial ese Craig? ¿Es alguien muy especial para ti? —pregunta mientras se lleva un cigarrillo a los labios y lo enciende.

—Craig… me ha enseñado muchas cosas y lo amo.

—Woow… así que he secuestrado a un marica. Bueno, mejores razones en no dejarte ir. ¿Ya lo hicieron?

El adicto al café tras oír tales palabras ladea su rostro, tratando inútilmente de cubrir ese color carmín que tienen ahora sus mejillas.

—Tu expresión dice todo. Ese tal Craig te ha follado por el culo —le da una calada al cigarro para después soltar el humo.

— ¡No digas esas cosas así como así! ¡GAH! ¿Cómo es posible que no te de algo de vergüenza? —pregunta o más bien grita Tweek totalmente avergonzado ¿acaso ese tipo no tenía algo de vergüenza?

—Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas, rubiecito.

— ¡Ngh! ¡MI NOMBRE ES TWEEK TWEAK! ¡NO 'RUBIECITO'!

—De acuerdo Tweek. Tranquilizante o vendrá algún sujeto del gobierno a violarnos a ambos.

— ¡GAH!

—De ahora en adelante estarás junto a mí ¿de acuerdo? Yo no voy a ayudarte a vestirte, darte de comer, darte un baño o cualquier necesidad tuya. De ahora en delante de valdrás por ti mismo ¿también te enseño eso Craig?

* * *

><p>Craig se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la cafetería de los Tweak… tendría que decirles la verdad y seguramente se tendría que aguantar los golpes e insultos que le darían los padres de su... Tweekers.<p>

Entró al negocio. Ya no se encontraba nadie, de hecho ya estaban cerrando el establecimiento. Cuando Mrs. Tweak observa a Craig le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas, causando que el pelinegro gaché la mirada.

—Mr. y Mrs. Tweak… debo comunicarles algo.

— ¿Qué pasa muchacho? —pregunta Mr. Tweak.

—Hoy, los chicos y yo planeamos una salida hacia el cine… ya teníamos las entradas listas y lo demás. Pero… Token me habló para que fuera a ver un CD que había salido y yo… deje a Tweek en una banca. Le dije que me esperara ahí y cuando volví… ya no estaba.

— ¿Qué estás… tratando de decirnos, Craig? —pregunta Mrs. Tweak a punto de romper a llorar.

—Los chicos y yo buscamos toda la tarde a Tweek, buscamos en el centro comercial y por todo South Park. Preguntamos por él y nadie lo ha visto…

En ese preciso momento… todo había terminado para los Tweak.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>NA: Es lo mejor que puedo escribir… estoy totalmente decepcionada por el capítulo de 'Ass Burger' que se estrenó ayer en MTV… me esperaba el 'Te amo' pero en vez de eso, pusieron el 'Te quiero'… Prefiero mil veces ver South Park en Ingles ¡es mejor!

Ok, dejando eso de lado. Agradezco a **Gabii16** por su ayuda en la realización de estos capítulos. Ya que sin ella este fic hubiese terminado en el capítulo once ¡Gracias por las ideas!

Shinigami Out.


	16. Chapter 16

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 16/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XVI<br>'…Mi equipaje está lleno de tanto vídeos de muy baja resolución…'

**Tweek POV**

Mi primer mes viviendo junto a Christopher se me puede clasificar como uno de los peores meses que he vivido a mis dieciséis años. Ha sido la persona más desagradable que haya conocido. Ha llegado a superar a Cartman en muchos sentidos. Pero a pesar de sus maltratos tanto físicos como psicológicos… le estoy agradecido.

Cuando estoy junto a él… me enseño a ser independiente y no tener que estar dependiendo de mis padres, Clyde, Token, Kevin y… Craig.

Extraño a mi familia ¿cómo estarán en estos momentos? Espero que se encuentren bien, los extraño mucho.

No soy el chico más popular de la escuela, pero extraño a mis compañeros de clase. ¿Cómo pude meterme en este problema?

Si tan sólo hubiese obedecido lo que me dijo Craig ¡NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ CON ESTE…! Demente psicópata.

Ah… Christopher es de esas personas que uno no puede tolerar por tanto tiempo. Es un… fastidioso.

Pero…. _Sea lo que sea será_…

Ahora debo aguantar cada uno de sus abusos ¡el muy idiota me obliga a bañarlo! El único cuerpo que había sentido en su total desnudez ha sido el de Craig.

Como lo extraño… espero que me este buscando. Ahora Chris ha salido ha ido a atender uno de sus tantos trabajos, de los cuales ni me menciona de que se tratan. A veces llega herido y yo debo curarlo. Aunque cuando intento de limpiar sus heridas, el muy idiota no deja de burlarse de mi ¡No soy gracioso! ¡GAH! ¡Esto es mucha presión!

¡Quiero irme de vuelta a casa! ¡MIERDA! ¿Por qué tuve que nacer ciego?

* * *

><p><strong>Christopher<strong> **POV**

El pequeño rubio me ha servido de diversión en este mes. Es algo berrinchudo, pero me gusta.

Adoro cuando se pone en esa faceta de 'Jódete Chris' aunque sabe a la perfección que terminara perdiendo contra mí. Me gusta cuando trata de curar mis heridas. Me encanta verlo con mi ropa puesta, le queda un poco grande… deja varias zonas de su cuerpo al descubierto, y en estos momentos en cuando me le acercó para besar aquellas zonas provocadoras.

A pesar de ser un niño mal criado… me gusta mucho estar en compañía de aquél rubio vibrador.

Tal vez… esta noche pueda… ¿jugar un poco con él?

* * *

><p><strong>Craig POV<strong>

Un mes sin estar con Tweekers. Jamás llegué a pensar que estar sin Tweek sería totalmente aburrido. ¿Dónde carajos podría estar? Aun recuerdo la vaga descripción que había mencionado Kenny; un chico de cabello castaño que usa ropas tipo para soldados. Pero, no he encontrado a nadie con esa descripción.

Al culón de Cartman la causa risa todo este asunto. Ha dicho que he perdido a mi 'puta'. Al momento de haber insultado de esa manera A MI Tweekers le di la paliza de su vida al maldito gordo racista, por consecuencias… aquél jodido culón terminó en el hospital y yo una noche en prisión. Gracias a Token pude salir de ahí.

Un mes…

Y no he parado de buscar a Tweekers. Me he saltado clases y me he pasado días y noches buscándolo por todo el condado ¡pero no hay rastros de él! ¡Mierda! Esto me encabrona tanto…

Aun recuerdo la expresión de los padres de Tweak cuando les informé la noticia de que había perdido a su hijo. Mrs. Tweek terminó en el hospital tras haberle dicho eso… y todavía continúa en el hospital 'Paso al Infierno' ¿a quién mierdas se le ocurrió ponerle así a un hospital?

No importa eso ahora ¡Debo encontrar a Tweek! ¡Cueste lo que me cueste!

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Lo sé… ha sido el capítulo MÁS corto de esta historia, pero es lo mejor que puedo dar (tras haber interrumpida por mi hermana)

¡Estoy taaaan feliz! he conseguido los ¡100 reviews! Y eso que todavía no estamos a la mitad de esta loca historia. En los próximos capítulos habrá MUCHO drama y tal vez algo de angst (pero, quién sabe)

Nos leemos~ Y gracias a ustedes, mis queridas lectoras ¡por leer esta historia!

Shinigami Out.


	17. Chapter 17

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 17/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XVII<br>'…Good Bye MegaUpload…'

—Dilo —susurró Christopher, mientras con sus manos tiraba tan fuerte de la camisa que hacía volar los botones hacia el piso, el sonido sordo de ellos cayendo fue opacado por el gemido que escapaba de la boca del otro chico.

—No… no lo haré –gimoteó Tweek, sujetándose con una mano al cabecero de la cama y, a pesar de lo mucho que quería resistirse, abriendo más las piernas y dejando a Christopher acomodarse entre ellas.

Christopher no contestó inmediatamente, sus labios fueron directos a la yugular, mordiendo y marcando aquel pálido y dulce cuello, disfrutando el sabor de su piel, el sabor que había anhelado por mucho tiempo.

—Hazlo –instó nuevamente, sus manos bajaron poco a poco por el pecho, apenas marcado con algunos músculos, deteniéndose un instante en una de las tetillas, pellizcándola con rudeza y regocijándose al sentir como la espalda de Tweek se arqueaba por ello. Sus labios abandonaron el cuello y siguió bajando, hasta la clavícula esta vez, donde dejó una mordida que sabía que en otra ocasión podría resultar hasta dolorosa, pero no en este momento.

—No… —repitió Tweek y gimió nuevamente al sentir esa lengua acariciando con lentitud el lugar donde un instante antes había sido mordido —Es sólo follar, no algo… —se interrumpió para tomar aire, mientras Ze Mole seguía acariciando su piel. —No lo diré.

—Lo deseas –susurró Christopher, su lengua haciendo un recorrido lento hasta el abdomen, sumergiéndose en el ombligo y penetrándolo rápidamente, las caderas de Tweek se arquearon, levantándose en muda petición, petición que Christopher no pensaba ignorar por mucho tiempo.

Tweek aprisionó con su mano libre los cabellos de Christopher, tratando de dirigirlo hacia más abajo, pero éste no le hizo del todo caso, su lengua recorrió la fina línea de vellos que llevaban hasta su erección, pero se detuvo antes de llegar hasta ella.

—Lo dirás —aseguró Christopher con convicción, mientras se apartaba de él lo suficiente para terminar de jalar los pantalones y la ropa interior, admirando la completa desnudez de aquel cuerpo con el que se había obsesionado desde hacía un tiempo.

—Es un nombre vulgar y… —Tweek dejó de hablar en el momento en que sintió su erección siendo tomada con fuerza, entreabrió los ojos para ver a Ze Mole, completamente desnudo y de rodillas entre sus piernas, con aquella mirada decidida y vencedora —horrible —completó, a pesar de todo.

— ¿Eso crees? —preguntó Christopher arqueando una ceja y acelerando el movimiento de su mano.

Tweek se sentía incapaz de decir nada, de emitir algún sonido diferente al de un gemido, uno necesitado y desesperado además, así que simplemente asintió, apretando los labios y los ojos, tratando de encontrar algo de dominio en medio de toda aquella situación.

—Tweek —susurró Christopher, levantándole las piernas un poco, hasta apoyarlas sobre su pecho —lo deseas, no te resistas más, no tiene sentido —dijo, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban alrededor de la rosada y fruncida entrada, sintiendo el cuerpo de Tweek agitarse más.

— ¡Carajo! —exclamó Tweek, a la vez que sentía ese par de dedos al fin animarse a entrar, aunque sólo un poco, muy poco para saciar el deseo que Ze Mole había creado en él. Aún podía recordar claramente aquella noche, unas semanas atrás, en que él se le había acercado…

—Me encanta que te resistas —comentó entonces Ze Mole, acariciando con la punta de los dedos una de sus piernas, enviando sensaciones de placer por el resto de su cuerpo, Tweek se retorció y levantó imposiblemente más las caderas, en una muda petición de que se apurara. —Dilo—ordenó Christopher de nuevo, frotando su duro y caliente miembro contra el trasero de Tweek.

—No… mierda… no… —Tweek se sujetó con ambas manos del cabecero de la cama, apretando los dedos con fuerza, hasta incluso causarse dolor, tratando de contener sus súplicas, sabía que estaba a punto de ceder, de darle el gusto, y no quería, no más del que ya le estaba dando. —Follar es una cosa, pero… no diré ese insulso nombre —declaró con más firmeza de la esperada.

—Sí qué eres terco —masculló Christopher, a la vez que soltaba una pequeña carcajada, mientras le separaba más las piernas.

Tweek se mordió los labios y abrazó con sus piernas las caderas de Christopher, instándolo a acercarse más, a apresurarse, a tomarlo de una vez por todas y saciar la sed que tanto le había provocado.

—Ya lo harás, tenemos tiempo —susurró Christopher, más para él que para Tweek, mientras una de sus manos lo sujetaba de la cadera y la otra guiaba su miembro a aquel pasaje caliente y apretado que tanto había deseado.

—Oh…. Mierda y… —gimoteó Tweek, sin controlar su cuerpo ya, soltando el cabecero y anclando sus dedos a los brazos de Ze Mole, mientras empujaba para dejarlo entrar y tomaba una bocanada de aire. Sintió uno de los brazos de Christopher apartarse, haciendo que su mano se soltase, pero la falta de contacto duró apenas un instante, mientras sentía su brazo estirado y sus dedos entrelazándose con los calientes y fuertes dedos de Christopher.

—Tweek —gimió Christopher, enterrándose un poco más en él, hasta que sus caderas chocaron con el culo de Tweek.

Tweek se arqueó por la sensación de sentirse completamente lleno y deseoso de más, la presión en sus dedos fue mayor. Alzó el rostro lo suficiente para insinuar que deseaba ser besado, y Christopher no se lo negó, sus labios se encontraron, saboreándose de manera diferente a cómo había ocurrido poco antes, cuando Tweek había declarado que aunque ahora fuera mayor y probablemente algo más apuesto, no lo haría desearlo, ni llamarlo por su nombre. Unas horas después, tendido en la cama de Ze Mole y a su merced, tuvo que claudicar.

— ¡Oh, Dioses…. Christopher! —gimió, mientras Christopher comenzaba a moverse en su interior, de manera calculada, lenta y precisa, llegando hasta todos esos puntos que lo hacían vibrar y deshacerse… y no quería pensar en cómo el chico había conseguido estremecerlo de esa manera en tan poco tiempo. Un giro más de su cadera y allí estaba de nuevo, tal sensación de placer que lo hacía pensar que no importaba nada más en este mundo que Ze Mole… Christopher, follándolo de aquella manera divina y deliciosa. La mano que se sujetaba al brazo de Christopher se apretó más fuerte y su cuerpo se elevó, tratando de fundirse con él, — ¡Christopher! —gritó con mucha más fuerza, su cuerpo tensándose, acercándose al final.

—Oh… sí, Tweek, sí —susurró Christopher con voz agitada, pegándose más al cuerpo de Tweek y mordiéndole los labios —dilo de nuevo… una y otra vez —continuó pidiendo, sus dientes se clavaron sobre el hombro pálido.

—Christopher…

Y entonces Christopher gimió con mucha más fuerza, su orgasmo llegando en el mismo momento que el de Tweek, sus cuerpos agitándose, apretándose, fundiéndose.

Christopher se elevó un poco, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón, para apreciar el cuerpo sudado y aún agitado de Tweek, y sonrió, satisfecho y complacido, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, había podido con el puto de Craig, había logrado ganarse la confianza de aquél rubio ciego, ¿por qué entonces no iba poder conquistar a Tweek?, era capaz de cualquier cosa que se propusiera, ¿verdad?

—Christopher —pronunció entonces Tweek, sintiendo decir su nombre como algo natural y extrañamente normal.

—Me gusta que lo digas… —susurró Christopher, apartando un mechón rubio de su frente y recorriendo con los dedos la mejilla, hasta terminar en los carnosos labios. Tan bello, tan hermoso, tan difícil y, ahora sabía, tan suyo. —Dilo de nuevo —instó.

Tweek arqueó una ceja y entonces supo que estaba perdido, que había caído en las redes del aquél hombre que lo había secuestrado…había pasado ya un año con él, y viéndolo bien, ya no le importó mucho.

—Christopher —repitió lentamente, y fue recompensado por un beso que prometía mucho más.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

N/A: Jodida Ley 'Sopa' esto ya APESTA a 'Apocalipsis' yo siempre lo dije '2012… un año de CAMBIOS' me muero por ver las elecciones presidenciales de este año… ¡quiero saber que le pasará a mí querido país!  
>Ok, olvidando eso. Espero que MINIMO nadie me odie por haber hecho este capítulo, se que fue una mierda a la vista de muchas lectoras, pero lo siento… ¿es necesario? MÁS ADELANTE explicaré el porqué Tweek ahora 'siente' algo por Ze Mole.<p>

Shinigami Out.


	18. Chapter 18

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 18/(¿?)

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XVIII<br>'…Realmente te echo de menos…'

La música resonaba por toda la habitación. La música podía ocultar los sonidos que hacía al llorar. Sentimientos de culpa y arrepentimiento lo invaden. Ya nada se puede hacer. Ha pasado un año desde aquél fatídico día; Craig Tucker jamás volvió a ser como antes desde que Tweek… desapareció.

Había buscando por todo el condado de South Park. Había ido hasta Denver para preguntar si alguien lo había visto. Entregó volantes a todo aquél que estuviese cerca de él. Volantes que tras ser leídos eran tirados al frió suelo.

Acostando en su cama. Recuperándose lentamente de aquella paliza que los hombres de Luigi le habían dado hace unos días atrás. Su necesidad de encontrar a Tweekers había sido tan grande que le había pedido ayuda a ese gordo mafioso encargando de un restaurant italiano. Pero… nada en esta vida ha sido gratis jamás. Sin dinero… no pudo pagar la deuda que tenía con aquél gordo.

¿Dónde estaría su Tweekers?

Muchos le habían dicho que se rindiera; que no valía la pena buscarlo. Seguramente estaría muerto ya.

Pero, aquellas frías palabras jamás las creyó. Tweek estaba vivo. De eso estaba más que seguro.

—Mierda… —musitó en casi un susurro.

Stripes III descansaba sobre su pecho. El pequeño cobayo era su única distracción en aquél cuarto. Saca su iPhone, entra a su Facebook, comienza a observar y leer estados de sus amigos. Más bien… de sus pocos amigos que todavía conservaba.

Se detiene en un estado de su amigo, Clyde Donovan. El castaño decía en su comentario lo feliz que estaba con Kevin y esa felicidad se veía claramente en una imagen de aquél par.

Deja el iPhone en su mesita de noche que se encuentra al lado de su cama.

Envidaba a Clyde Donovan. Él era feliz, mientras que él se podría en su miseria. Sus amigos lo visitaban y lo ayudaban en su búsqueda. Pero, cuando aquél grupo en que alguna vez fue líder, habían dejado de ayudarlo cuando lo encontraron tirado sobre la nieve después de que los hombres de Luigi lo dejaran cerca del Lago Stark's.

Cuando despertó en el hospital observo cómo sus amigos lo miraban con enojo y sobre todo… lastima. Le habían dicho que lo dejarían solo por un tiempo. Tenía que recapacitar de todo ese asunto acerca de Tweek Tweak.

¡A que tales grados habían llegado! Esto lo estaba volviendo en un demente…

¿Demencia? ó ¿Locura? ¿Qué palabra podría definirlo?

Cerró sus ojos… tratando de conciliar el sueño…  
>La música lo ayudaba con eso… ya estaba a punto de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo cuando…<p>

— ¡Craig!

Clyde Donovan entra a la habitación, haciendo que tanto como Craig y Stripes despierten.

— ¿Qué carajos quieres, Clyde? —pregunta Craig.

— ¡Es acerca de Tweek! —responde Clyde. Le quita el cobayo que descansaba en el pecho de Craig y se lo lleva hasta la jaula que está en un rincón de aquella habitación.

Craig al escuchar aquellas palabras. Trata de incorporarse, pero al sentir el dolor que siente al momento de levantarse, suelta un 'mierda' y vuelve a su estado inicial.

— ¡Craig! Debes tranquilizarte y escucharme antes primero.

—Habla de una maldita vez, Clyde.

—De acuerdo… todo comenzó cuando...

—Al grano, Clyde.

—Está bien…

— ¿Y bien?

—Me encontraba con este Kevin haciendo un proyecto y en eso me llama Token por celular y me dice que vio a Tweek en la televisión. —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar —. Fue víctima de un accidente y ahora se encuentra en el hospital.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Y qué mierdas hago yo aquí? ¡Llévame al hospital con un carajo, Clyde!

— ¡Enfríate viejo! Todavía no te he dicho lo importante.

— ¿Acaso el simple hecho de que Tweek haya sido víctima de un accidente y además este ahora mismo en el hospital no es importante?

— ¿Recuerdas las características que te había dicho Kenny del chico que estaba aquél día con Tweek?

—Sí, ¿qué con eso?

—Cuando Token vio cómo se llevaban a Tweek al hospital, también vio a un tipo con las mismas características que te había dicho Kenny.

Craig palideció ¿ese hijo de puta tendrá algo que ver en que su Tweekers haya terminado en el hospital?

—Llévame al hospital, Clyde. Por favor.

—De acuerdo amigo. Pasa Kevin.

El friki apareció con una silla de ruedas en el marco de la puerta, acercó la silla hasta dónde se hallaba la cama del pelinegro.

—Ayúdame a cargarlo, Clyde —dice Kevin.

—No será necesario, Kevin —la voz grave de Craig hace que Kevin se aleje, se acerca al lado del castaño y observaba como Clyde mira de forma seria a Craig.

Craig vuelve a incorporarse, causando que el dolor vuelva a hacerse presente, hace una mueca de dolor. Clyde y Kevin continúan viendo la escena de su líder y al momento en que este logra estar por fin en la silla. Clyde le sonríe.

— ¿Listo para volver a ver a Tweek?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy.

En la mirada de Craig se puede observar una clara determinación. Había pasado tanto tiempo y por fin… volvería a ver a su Tweekers.

* * *

><p>En el hospital 'Paso al Infierno' ya se encontraban los padres de Tweek en la habitación en dónde yacía Tweek conectado a las máquinas. Mrs. Tweak tomó la mano de su hijo y la colocó en su vientre.<p>

—Tweek… vas a tener a un hermanito o hermanita… serás un gran hermano mayor, por favor… trata de aguantar. (N/A: NO SÉ si alguna vez alguien haya puesto a Tweek con hermanos e.e si la idea llega a ser original ¡puntos extras para mí!

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba Christopher. Todo eso había sido su culpa… apenas ayer que había hecho el amor por primera vez con aquél rubio que lo había enamorado y ahora el rubio estaba inconsciente en esa habitación con sus padres. Tal vez… lo mejor sería volver a aquella vida de soledad…

— ¡Hey tú! —se escucha una voz grave.

Ze Mole voltea hacia dónde proviene esa voz. Se encuentra con un pelinegro en una silla de ruedas y con dos sujetos detrás de él.

—Tú eres aquél tipo que se llevó a Tweekers ¿no es así, hijo de puta?

_Continuará…_


	19. Chapter 19

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 19/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XIX<br>'…Una vez que duerma mi cabeza, tomará el mando el corazón…'

Christopher comenzaba a vestirse con su usual ropa mientras observaba como Tweek dormía a un lado de la cama que ahora compartían juntos. Se acerco hasta el rubio, aparto unos cuantos mechones de aquél cabello rubio, para depositar un beso.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

Se alejó del rubio que dormía plácidamente. Salió de aquél lugar que llamaba su hogar. Aunque realmente era una guarida que estaba dentro de una cueva.

Dentro de su auto, lo encendió para dar marcha a Denver y charlar con su jefe: Luigi.

Desde hace un par de años atrás que trabajaba para aquél gordo. La paga era muy buena y ahora que tenía a Tweek a su lado… su felicidad estaba completa.

O.o.O

Cuando salió del auto, vio como a un chico que jamás había visto ¿era un nuevo empleado? le tomó poca importancia. Sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que tenía guardada en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, se llevó uno a los labios, acercó un encendedor y cuando encendió el cigarrillo le dio una larga calada, se dirigió hasta el establecimiento de aquél restaurante Italiano.

Ya dentro del local, observa a su jefe sentado en una mesa con un plato de espagueti delante de él… como siempre.

— ¿Querías verme? —pregunta Christopher, se sienta en una silla delante de Luigi.

—Claro, mi querido Chris. ¿Viste aquél sujeto que acaba de salir?

—Sí, jamás lo había visto antes ¿es un nuevo empleado?

—Nada de eso. Me ha pedido ayuda para encontrar a un chico.

Luigi le acercó una fotografía a Chris. Este lo tomó y cuando observo aquél chico que estaba en la fotografía, soltó el humo de su cigarrillo.

—Vaya… ¿Cuánto te pagó?

—Me ha dado $300 dólares.

—Muy poco para solicitar tus servicios ¿no crees?

—Ha dicho que ahora está pasando por una pequeña crisis económica y me pagará mejor la próxima vez.

— ¿Te puedo decir algo?

—Dime.

—Yo tengo al chico que está buscando.

— ¡No jodas, Chris! ¿Por qué mierdas tienes a ese chico?

—Es mi puta ¿de acuerdo?

—Ese chico me ha dado $300 dólares si lo ayudaba a encontrarlo.

—A la mierda ¡ese chico ahora me pertenece! Te daré $800 dólares y además trabajaré gratis por un mes, si olvidas todo este asunto.

Luigi arquea una ceja, comienza a revolver su espagueti, antes de contestar.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres qué envié a mis chicos a que le den una paliza?

—Por supuesto que sí… que lo dejen en un estado en que el tipo no pueda ni moverse.

—Trato hecho, Ze Mole.

Luigi se llevó a la boca una gran cantidad de fideos. Chris simplemente lo observaba mientras fumaba.

Ese chico no le quitaría lo que ahora le pertenecía… Tweek Tweak ahora es propiedad de Ze Mole.

* * *

><p>— ¡Dijiste que si te dejaba hacerme esas cosas! ¡Me dejarías salir de aquí!<p>

—Y cumpliré, mi pequeño Tweek. Sólo espera hasta que anochezca.

Tweek descansaba sobre el pecho de Chris después de haber tenido sexo hace un par de minutos atrás. El rubio estaba más que decepcionado consigo mismo ¿cómo pudo haber caído tan bajo?

Pero Christopher le había dicho que si MÍNIMO tuviesen una vez relaciones de ese tipo, lo llevaría afuera de aquél lugar encerrado. Extrañaba respirar ese aire puro… Cuando Ze Mole se retiraba al trabajo, el rubio se quedaba solo en aquél sitio… no podía escapar…

_Quiero ser el verbo 'PUEDO'_

OoOo

Tweek sujetaba de la mano a Chris, por fin había caído la noche. ¡POR FIN PODRÍA SALIR!

—Quédate quieto y no te separes. Si tratas de huir… te irá muy mal. Así que sé un buen niño y no trates de hacer nada estúpido.

Tweek simplemente se limitó a asentir, se aferró al brazo de Chris. Lo mejor sería obedecerlo y después… correría y comenzaría a pedir ayuda a gritos.

OoOo

Ya cerca del condado Park. Christopher sujeta la mano del rubio para evitar que se le ocurra una estupidez. Tweek tenía que inventar una escusa si quería zafarse a Ze Mole…

—Ngh… bésame.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Bésame, Christopher.

Ze Mole al momento de escuchar cómo Tweek pronunciaba su nombre… provocó que se excitara. Amaba que aquél rubio lo llamará por su primer nombre. Soltó la mano del rubio, dirigió ambas manos al rostro del menor para acariciarlo un poco para después sellar sus labios.

Cuando Tweek sintió su mano libre. Le propinó un puñetazo directo al rostro del mayor. Corrió… corrió como si su vida dependería de ello -no sólo su vida, también su libertad y la oportunidad de volver con Craig dependía de eso- . Sentía bajo sus pies aquella fría nieve que tanto había extraño, comenzó a gritar en busca de auxilio, pero en eso escucha un pitido de un automóvil y después de eso siente como ese auto lo golpea.

Yacido en el frío pavimento, escucha como varias personas se acercan a él… comienza a sentir un punzante dolor. ¿Por qué le pasaba sólo a él estás cosas?

* * *

><p>'<em>Son tan fuertes mis latidos que el sonido de mi voz'<em>

El castaño mayor observa como aquél sujeto que había visto anteriormente se le acercaba con la ayuda de la silla de ruedas.

—Respóndeme, grandísimo hijo de puta ¿tú te llevaste a Tweek?

— ¿Por qué responder algo tan obvio?

En ese momento, Craig frunce el seño. Odiaba a ese tipo ¡¿cómo pudo haberse llevado a su Tweekers y además no tener algo de vergüenza respecto a eso?

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te mataría si no estuviese en esta silla de ruedas!

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo.

— ¡No tienes la maldita idea de lo mucho que he sufrido! ¡Te odio, hijo de perra!

—Ha pasado un año ¿no es así? Déjame decirte que en todo este tiempo… yo le he enseñado a Tweek grandes cosas.

— ¿Qué puede enseñarle un gran hijo de puta como tú?

—Ser alguien en la vida. Ser independiente. No consentirlo y tratarlo como si fuese un niño. ¡Es un hombre! ¡No un niño! ¿Cuándo fue que le enseñaste algo? En los primeros meses no sabía nada. Tuve que enseñarle todo como si fuese un bebé. ¿Qué has hecho tú para su bien? ¡Responde!

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: ¿Qué carajos ando haciendo yo a las 6:00 am actualizando? xD Oh shit… en pocas horas estaré en el colegio católico lo bueno es que hoy hay dos horas de mi materia favorita: Historia *o*  
>¡Drama! ¡Drama! Hay MUCHO drama por delante. Se acerca el día de San Valentín y eso significa que debo escribir un OneShot. Gracias a <em>Tweekers06<em>(My sweet lady) por ayudarme a escoger la pareja ideal para ese Oneshot: ChristopherxTweek ¡Ah! ¿Qué predecible? xD me he enamorado de esta pareja ¡no puedo evitarlo! */*

Shinigami Out.


	20. Chapter 20

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 20/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XX<br>_'…Sólo vivo para ti…'_

— ¿Cuándo has hecho algo para el bien propio de él? —pregunta Christopher. Se acercó hasta dónde estaba Craig. Al momento de estar a unos cuantos centímetros de él, le dirige una mirada de superioridad. — ¿Y bien? Contesta a mi pregunta.

—Cuando Tweek y yo éramos unos niños… yo lo ayudé a tener amigos. A socializar con los demás sí que le importase el hecho de ser ciego y lo más importante es que gracias a mi pudo salir de esa soledad. Tú no entiendes a Tweek ¡Nos amamos! No importa lo que hayas hecho con él en ese año que lo apartarte de mi ¡JAMÁS PODRÁS ROMPER EL LAZO QU E FORJAMOS POR ONCE AÑOS!

Silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada después de haber escuchado tales palabras. Lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento era el sonido que hacían las enfermeras que pasaban por ahí. El ruido de los tacones era como el sonido que emitía un reloj de cucó. Christopher veía con los ojos abiertos a Craig ¿cómo carajos podía decir todo aquello…?

—Yo vivo para Tweekers. Él es la causa de mi felicidad. Gracias a él… he podido ser una mejor persona.

—Pero…

— ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS! Para muchos… Tweek es un chico sin nada que lo haga especial, pero para mí es un chico bastante especial y **ÚNICO**.

'…_Y Sólo tú…  
>… Eres la llave de mi vida…'<em>

—Pero… yo… también… —dijo Christopher. Su voz sonaba quebrada, en un momento a otro comenzaría a llorar.

— ¿Lo amas? —terminó la frase el dueño del chullo azul. Colocó sus manos en las ruedas de aquella silla y avanzó hasta dónde estaba Christopher. Volteo a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido. —Si amas algo déjalo ir y si vuelve…siempre fue tuyo, y si no vuelve nunca lo fue.

Fue lo último que escuchó Ze Mole aquella tarde. Después de oír aquellas palabras se dirigió hasta el final del pasillo, perdiéndose entre las enfermeras y pacientes que caminaban contando todos sus problemas…en aquél pasillo de aquél peculiar hospital.

'…_Un placer coincidir en esta vida…'_

* * *

><p>Habían pasado alrededor de unas siete horas desde que Craig había tenido esa 'charla' con aquél castaño. Ahora se encontraba a un lado de la camilla en que descansaba Tweekers. El rubio había cambiado en aquél año de ausencia. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo, algunos mechones rubios cubrían sus parpados. Se podía ver que contaba con una que otra marca rojiza en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Sus labios eran de un color carmín… demasiado tentadores. Craig rozó sus dedos sobre aquellos labios que tanto había extrañado besar.<p>

—Tweekers… me alegro tanto de verte. ¿Qué te habrá hecho ese bastardo?

El reloj de cucó que colgaba de la pared de aquella habitación marcaba las diez de la noche. Craig recargo su mentón en aquella camilla para dormir un poco, pero al ver como Tweek comenzaba a moverse, se incorporó.

— ¿Tweekers?

Tweek comenzó a abrir sus parpados, comenzó a ladear la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó.

— ¡Tweekers! —gritó Craig al momento de entrelazar sus manos con las de su pareja. — ¡No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos!

— ¿Cra-aig? —tartamudea el rubio al sentir aquél contacto. — ¿Realmente eres tú…? ¿Dónde está Ze Mole?

—Ese bastardo se ha ido. Ahora seremos nuevamente tú y yo.

—Debo… debo hablar con él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué vas hacer esa estupidez? ¡Debes olvidarlo Tweekers!

— Pero… ¡GAH! debo hablar con él…

—De acuerdo… ese bastardo tarde que temprano va volver al hospital.

—Exactamente ¿qué me pasó? ¿Y por qué… no pudo sentir mis piernas?

— ¿¡Qué! ¿No puedes….? ¡HAZ EL INTENTO!

Tweek se aferró a las sabanas de aquella camilla, intentó mover los dedos de sus pies… pero no podía hacer siquiera un movimiento.

—No puedo ¡GAH! ¿Qué me está pasando, Craig? ¡CRAIG! ¡NO PUEDO!

— ¡Carajo! ¡DOCTOR! ¡ENFERMERA! ¡MIERDA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN VENGA! —gritó Craig. Sujetó ambas manos de Tweek para tranquilizarlo, había comenzado a hiperventilar, sus ojos comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

En pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y dejó paso a un par de enfermeras y un doctor. Una de las enfermeras alejó a Craig de la camilla en dónde Tweek en un momento a otro le daría un ataque cardíaco si no lograba tranquilizarlo. El doctor inmediatamente inyectó a Tweek con un tranquilizante, al poco tiempo el rubio dejó de moverse violentamente para caer dormido nuevamente.

— ¿Qué mierdas hizo? ¡No debió hacer eso!

— ¿Podrías callarte, Craig?

El 'doctor' se quitó el cubre bocas y dejó ver que era nada menos que Luigi. La enfermera que estaba con Craig, lo levantó de la playera azul oscuro que tenía Craig, este se levantó del asiento de aquella silla. Enseguida esta lo lanzó al suelo haciendo que el pelinegro soltase un grito de dolor.

—Me has causado muchos problemas. No debiste haberte metido con Ze Mole —decía Luigi al momento de color su pie sobre el pecho de Craig y comenzando a hacer fuerza, Craig comenzaba a gritar por el dolor. La otra 'enfermera' acercó la silla de ruedas ya vacía nuevamente hacia dónde estaba Tweek, lo cargo y lo deposito ahí.

—Listo Luigi. Deja al chiquillo en paz —ordenó una mujer.

—De acuerdo. No vuelvas a meterte con Ze Mole ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Luigi para después escupirle a Craig.

Las dos 'enfermeras' salieron de la habitación a continuación de Luigi. Dejando a un Craig tirado en el suelo, sus heridas volvieron a abrirse. Segundos después perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>'…<em>Nobody loves no one…'<em>

Christopher esperaba Luigi dentro de una limosina que estaba en el estacionamiento del hospital. Al visualizar a su jefe y a sus dos putas, sonrió. Veía como venía SU Tweekers con ellos. Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan.

—Eres MÍO, Tweek. Solamente mío…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: ¿Qué puedo decirles? Espero que nadie me odie por querer alargar MÁS la historia.  
>Ya tengo la idea en mi mente sobre el OneShot para San Valentín. En el capítulo anterior ya dije que pareja iba a usar, ahora les diré el titulo del OneShot. Se llamará 'Wicked Game'.<p>

Debo aclarar algo muy importante:** SIGO** amando el Creek. Es sólo que tengo una que otra lectora por ahí que ama la pareja 'ChristopherxTweek' y debo complacerlas a ellas también. Ustedes entienden. Gracias por leerme en estos veinte capítulos.

Shinigami Out.


	21. Chapter Bonus

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 20/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XX<p>

¡BONUS!

**Wicked Game**

Lo único que Christopher -mejor conocido como 'Ze Mole'- observaba a su alrededor eran personas… personas con rostros hermosos, pero que no transmitían sinceridad. Él no necesitaba una cara bonita para que le escupiera mentiras en la cara al tener una conversación. No. Él necesitaba a alguien sincero. Alguien que lograse entenderlo por completo sin juzgarlo, qué no lo tachará por ateo por odiar a Dios y todas esas mariconadas. Sólo quería a alguien _especial_. Un ser diferente a los demás. Alguien que no fuera como la típica persona que pertenece al molde. No…debía encontrar ese Alguien que lo alejase de la soledad y lo acercara a lo más cercano que es el amor…

_The world was on fire and no one save me but you_

¿Por qué sus padres no lo comprendían? Era como si… jamás estuvieron felices de haberlo tenido. Su madre inclusive le había dicho tantas veces '_Te detesto y no sabes cuánto te odio'_ aquellas tristes palabras las escuchó siendo un niño de trece años de edad. Esa misma noche había escapado de casa, se largó a su pequeña cueva que tenía a las afueras de la ciudad en dónde antes **pertenecía**.

Ahora a sus veintitrés años, se encontraba viviendo en el pequeño condado de South Park. Su lugar preferido era estar en aquél parque -en único de aquél peculiar pueblo de Colorado- le gustaba observar a los niños jugar con los juguetes recién comprados. ¿Había pensando tener una familia? No… no podía. Su atracción sexual no eran precisamente las mujeres. Era Homosexual. Había tenido sus aventuras en el pasado, pero… jamás llegó a ser querido realmente. ¿La vida es dura? Claro que lo es.

En el proceso de la adolescencia había sufrido muchos abusos. Inclusive había sido violado por un camionero a sus quince años de edad en una gasolinera. Aquél hombre le había quitado lo único que aún conservaba en ese momento: Dignidad.

Dignidad que fue arrebatada en menos de cinco minutos. Aquél hijo de puta lo había dejado tirado, llorando en el frío suelo de aquél sucio baño público. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas en el suelo. ¿Por qué Dios se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir de aquella horrible forma? ¿Cómo pude creer en Dios? Si este a cada momento de su miserable vida lo ha torturado. Haciéndolo sentir como una lata vacía tirada en aquél cruel mundo.

¿Misericordioso Dios?  
>No lo creía…<p>

Ansioso se encontraba, sentado en una de las tantas bancas de aquél parque. Hace unos cuantos meses mientras observaba a los niños jugar en los juegos infantiles se percató de la existencia de un chico que jamás dejaba de temblar. Aquél chico venía acompañado de otros chicos. Seguramente era dos o tres años menor que él, pues tenía esa pinta de 'adolescente prematuro' Su mirada se había cruzado con la de aquél chico de cabellos electrizantes color rubio. Así habían pasado una que otra tarde en que veía al chico con su grupo de amigos.

Hasta que en una fría noche de Septiembre, lo encontró derramando lágrimas bajo de un árbol. En aquél día llovió. Si él había salido en ese día es porque adoraba el olor a tierra húmeda. Jamás se esperó ver a ese pequeño rubio llorando solo.

_I never dreamed that Id meet somebody like you. And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you._

Se había acercado hasta dónde estaba aquél chico. Colocó su mano sobre el húmedo hombro de aquel chico y le preguntó:

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Tardó en recibir una respuesta inmediata. El rubio no dejaba de murmurar que 'todo había sido su culpa' Chris hastiado del comportamiento del rubio. Tiró el paraguas que lo cubría de las gotas que caían del cielo, levantó de la camisa verde oscuro mal abotonada de aquél chico y lo miró fijamente, provocando que este lo mirase con terror. ¿Esa mirada la había tenido a sus quince años? ¿Cuándo aquél bastardo lo había….?

— ¡GAH! ¡Suéltame! ¡Policía! ¡Policía! —pedía a gritos aquél pequeño que con torpeza trataba de separarse inútilmente de aquel chico de cabellos color café oscuro.

— ¡Guarda silencio! ¡Sólo quiero ayudarte!

El menor dejó de hacer resistencia. Nuevamente observó aquellos ojos color verde profundo, pero esos bellos ojos ahora se encontraban algo rojo por el llanto anterior.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —volvió a preguntar Chris.

—Nada… ¡Ngh!

— ¿Sabes? Tienes un color de ojos muy hermoso, no deberías llorar. Provocas que pierdan ese toque que te hace especial. Sonríe ¿sí?

Desde aquél día no había vuelto a tener una conversación con el pequeño rubio. Solía observarlo de vez en cuando. No muy seguido solían cruzarse, pero cuando lo hacían… era mágico… ¿se habrá encariñado con aquél chico?

_No, I don't want to fall In love.  
>This world is only gonna break your heart.<em>

Ahora en aquella tarde de otoño, esperaba ver al rubio mientras leía un pequeño libro de bolsillo. A cada cinco minutos despejaba su vista de todas esas palabras que leía para así buscar con la mirada -discretamente- si llegase a ver al rubio caminando mientras tomaba café.

La semana pasada lo había visto con un uniforme de una cafetería. Conocía aquella cafetería, pero hace años que no compraba un café ahí. Ahora sólo fumaba. No quería hacerse adicto a la cafeína también.

Aquél rubio lo había hecho un maldito ansioso…

_What wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
>What wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.<br>__What wicked thing say, you never felt this way._

Y cuando estaba a punto de continuar con su lectura, lo observa a lo lejos. Seguía usando aquella camisa vieja verde mal abotonada, esos pantalones gastados y esos pobres tenis que no daban para más… Bueno, ahora estaba satisfecho, ahora podría volver a leer tranquilamente.

Pero, no contó que el chico llegase y se sentará a un lado de él, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Aquello lo sorprendió un poco. Era **muy** extraño que el rubio viniera y se sentará a un lado de él. Trató de ignorar esa acción por parte del menor y volvió con su lectura.

— ¿Qué le-ees? —pregunta tartamudeando el rubio.

—Una novela titulada 'Anónimo' —respondió sin inmutarse un poco.

— ¿Es buena?

—Tiene sus partes interesantes… —pensó un momento antes de preguntar algo crucial que podría atrofiar la conversación que recién comenzaba —. ¿Y eso que has decidido hablarme?

—Oh nada. Sólo te vi y quise sentarme a tu lado. Si te incomoda puedo retirarme —dice mientras comienza a levantarse, pero Christopher es más rápido y lo retiene a tiempo.

—No me molesta tu presencia. De hecho… me gusta.

— ¿En serio? Craig me había dicho que mi presencia le causaba mucha felicidad —comenta casi en un susurró.

— ¿Quién es ese Craig?

—Era un amigo muy cercano a mi… pero ahora él esta…

— ¿Muerto? —completó el castaño, tomó el separador y lo colocó en la página en dónde estaba leyendo hace rato. El rubio asintió, se hundía en aquél frío asiento de metal. Christopher al ver tal escena, sujeto la mano del menor y comenzó a acariciarla.

—Tranquilízate. No quería recordarte eso. ¿Por eso llorabas aquella noche?

Nuevamente el rubio asintió.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Tweek Tweak.

—Bueno, Tweek. Me gustaría que me cuentes todo lo que te molesta. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

— ¡GAH! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡GAH! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! Podrías ser un agente encubierto del gobierno y ¡GAH! ¡Tal vez seas amigo de los gnomos roba calzoncillos!

Pero cuando las incoherencias del rubio comenzaban a sonar absurdas para el mayor, este acaricio los rubios cabellos del menor como si se tratase de un gatito indefensa en una caja de cartón.

—Considérame tu nuevo amigo Tweek. Mi nombre es Christopher.

The End.

N/A: ¿Pequeña sorpresa? ¡PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! Volvemos a la historia Original.  
>Este Bonus es para: <strong>Tweekers06<strong> (My Sweet Lady...I love your Butters)

Shinigami Out.


	22. Chapter 22

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 21/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia.**

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XXI<br>'…Solía odiar este mundo por ser injusto…'

Tras haber escuchado todo ese discurso de aquél hombre que tanto odiaba. Prefirió alejarse de ahí antes de llorar frente a él -no eran lágrimas de tristeza. Eran lágrimas de coraje- ¿qué tenía aquél tipo que no tuviera él? ¿Por qué **SU** Tweek lo amaba tanto? A tal punto de haberlo engañado de esa forma tan cruel.

Había pensado que aquél tarde habían hecho el amor, pero no. Para el rubio sólo fue sexo. Disfrutó de aquella sesión. Amó con todo su ser como Tweek decía su nombre. Y cuando lo había sacado de aquél escondite para llevarlo a South Park, creyó que el rubio iba a decir 'no quiero volver a este lugar, prefiero quedarme junto a ti' ¿pero que hizo el rubio? Lo engañó nuevamente y vaya que forma de engañar… había pedido un beso y se lo había dado gustoso, pero ¿qué recibió? Un golpe.

Luego de eso escuchó las pisadas de 'su pareja' alejándose de él. ¿Acaso era un monstro? ¿Por qué todos huían de él?

Acaso… las palabras que había mencionado ese rubio inglés cuando eran unos adolescentes ¿eran ciertas? Aquél bastardo llamado Gregory, le había mencionado que nadie llegaría a amarlo. Aquellas palabras pegaron tan fuerte que tuvo que silenciarlo para siempre. Lo había asesinado. Asustado por sus acciones, se alejó del cuerpo que yacía tirado en el bosque. Había tropezado con un cuerpo regordete cuando corría. Aquél tipo le dirigió una mirada fría, el castaño estaba más que aterrado. ¡Seguramente lo acusaría con la policía!

Pero, jamás se esperó que ese hombre lo ayudara a levantarse y después le preguntará:

— ¿Quieres trabajar para mí?

Aquella pregunta lo agarró desprevenido. ¿Trabajar para él? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía!

— ¿De qué me hablas? —preguntó el adolescente de diecisiete años de edad.

—Acabas de matar a alguien ¿no? Y puedo asegurar que ha sido a la primera persona que has matado ¿no es así? Reconozco la mirada de un asesino con sólo verlo. Y ahora tú trasmites esa mirada en estos instantes y que además… tienes algo de sangre de tu victima en tu ropa.

Aterrorizado, comenzó a observar toda su ropa y efectivamente, tenía sangre de Gregory en sus ropas. Iba a soltar un grito de terror, pero no lo soltó. Pues aquél regordete vestido con ropa fina, le cubrió la boca.

—Si trabajas para mí, te daré todo lo que quieras. ¿Aceptas?

Su vida no volvería a ser la misma desde que asesinó a Gregory en el bosque, así que simplemente asintió. El hombre sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Luigi. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Soltó al crió (N/A: ¿por qué carajos ando escribiendo como si fuese española?) para que pudiese contestarle.

—Mi nombre es Christophe.

—Bueno Christophe, de ahora en adelante serás 'Ze Mole' ¿de acuerdo? Ha muerto Christophe. Ahora trabajas para mí. Podrás utilizar tu nombre cuando sea necesario.

— ¿A qué me voy a dedicar exactamente? —pregunta Chris.

— ¿Acaso eres tonto? Serás mi matón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué carajos voy a hacer eso?

—Inútil. Limítate a obedecerme. Claro, si no quieres que vaya ahora mismo a la policía y decirles que te arresten por asesino.

El castaño frunce el entrecejo, totalmente indignado a su posición actual. Se limita a asentir y decir:

—De acuerdo… te trabajaré para ti.

—Muy bien Christophe. Te irá bien en esta nueva vida. Tendrás dinero, putas y demás. Sólo obedéceme ¡y todo el mundo contento!

Desde aquél día había comenzado a trabajar con Luigi. Aquella bola de grasa era demasiado astuta. Nadie se imagina que el dueño de un restaurante italiano en realidad fuese un gran hijo de puta que se encargaba de trabajos sucios. El rubio era tan jodidamente hipócrita que nadie sospechaba nada.

Por eso, Luigi era el único que lo podría ayudar a recuperar a Tweek. Una vez que estén de nuevo juntos, el rubio tendría que amarlo por las buenas o… simplemente terminaría como los demás…

Muerto.

Después de salir del hospital, se dirigió hasta el restaurante en dónde seguramente estaría Luigi con sus demás compañeros.

Al llegar al establecimiento, empuja la puerta de entrada e inmediatamente observa como Luigi esta con dos nuevas putas a un lado de este. En una silla aparte se encontraban dos chicos que jamás había visto ¿un nuevo cliente o nuevos compañeros?

— ¿Quiénes son esos dos, Luigi? —pregunta Chris, apuntando a aquél par que estaba sentado en la silla.

—Mm… dice que se llama 'DogPoo' y el otro Mark, pero para mí sólo son una mierda. Quieren trabajar para mí. Qué bueno que llegaste ¿tú qué opinas de esos dos?

—Me pueden chupar las bolas.

— ¡Ja! Tú y tu jodido sentido del humor… ¿a qué has venido? Ya había hecho lo que me habías pedido. Mis hombres han dicho que lo dejaron tan jodido que no podría mover un musculo por meses.

—Si… hoy lo vi y lo dejaron hecho una mierda. Pero, ¿recuerdas al chico que buscaba?

— ¿A tu puta rubia?

—Así es.

—Ahora ¿Qué mierda pasó?

—Tweek está en el hospital ahora, fue víctima de un accidente. Y el estúpido que vino a pedirte ayuda, ahora está con él. Y necesito que me ayudes…

— ¿Otra vez? ¡Mierda! Te haré ese pequeño favor si me ayudas con esos dos tipos de allí —apunta hacia los dos chicos que se encontraban oyendo la conversación.

—De acuerdo. Me encargaré de los dos inútiles de por allá. ¿Me ayudarás?

—Sí. ¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?

—Quiero que por la noche vayas al hospital y me traigas a Tweek.

—Tienes una jodida suerte, el dueño del hospital está en deuda conmigo. Así que no tendré ningún problema en traerte a tu puta nuevamente.

—Eres un culón hijo de puta ¿lo sabías?

—Lo sé. Me lo han dicho muchas veces. Te ayudaré esta vez y ya deja de pedirme tantos favores o te romperé el culo en dos.

—Muy bien, cuento contigo entonces.

—Ahora encárgate de esos dos.

—Como ordene, 'querido' Luigi.

—Eres un bastardo hijo de puta, Christophe.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>NA: Hasta aquí le dejó. Ahora la historia se pondrá más interesante (¿?) Habrá nuevos personajes, situaciones, problemas y PAREJAS. ¡Oh My God! xD Ojala nadie se muera (¿?)

Shinigami Out.


	23. Chapter 23

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 22/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XXI<br>_'…Te dijo te amo…'_

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Luigi había dejado a Chris y a un inconsciente Tweek en el 'hogar' del primero. Christopher había dejado el cuerpo del rubio en la cama, lo cobijo con las viejas cobijas que estaban ahí y por unos minutos se le había quedado observando al menor cuando dormía. Las respiraciones del rubio eran tranquilas y suaves. Era increíble cómo se ponía Tweek a la hora de dormir. Nada de temblores y cualquier cosa que lo perturbara. Todas esas perturbaciones que invadían al rubio por el resto del día se iban al momento de que este se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

Después de haber contemplado al rubio por un largo tiempo. El sueño comenzó a invadirlo, soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de levantarse y despojarse de sus ropas. Le gustaba dormir sólo con un viejo pants deportivo color azul oscuro. Y bueno ¿a quién le molesta que un hombre sólo duerma así? No había ninguna mujer escandalosa para que lo regañase por dormir sin una playera o algo. Se recostó a un lado de Tweek, se había acostumbrado a tener aquel cuerpo junto a él por las noches. Tweek era todo para él. Antes de él sólo era trabajo por el día y volver al anochecer y nadie estaba para esperarlo. Una vida vacía y además de una larga rutina repetitiva todos los días de la semana de Lunes a Domingo.

Pero con Tweek, todo había cambiado. Aquél rubio paranoico y ruidoso le había cambiado por completo. Era agradable tenerlo cerca y por eso… no dejaría que ese Craig se lo arrebatase.

No deseaba volver a esa vida vacía y solitaria…

_Si te pudiera borrar, te borraría_

Cuidadosamente tomó el rostro de Tweek y lo posó sobre su pecho desnudo, justo en dónde estaba su corazón. Quería que el rubio escuchase esos latidos que el provocaba en él…

Sólo quería que Tweek lo amase como él lo amaba ¿no era lo suficiente bueno para él? ¿Qué tenía ese Craig para tener así al rubio? ¿Por qué lo ama más a él?

—Craig… —murmura Tweek entre aun dormido. Tras oír aquellas palabras del chico que amaba, hizo que algo en su interior se rompiese. Comenzó a acariciar el desordenado cabello de Tweek, continuo acariciando hasta que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas y comenzará a llorar silenciosamente. El rubio se removió y se despertó del sueño que le había causado ese tranquilizante.

Comenzó a cerrar y abrir los ojos, escuchaba los latidos provenientes de su acompañante y sentía aquél cuerpo que reconoció como el de Christophe. Cuando intentó levantarse, sus piernas no le respondían y recordó todo lo que había experimentado horas atrás en el hospital. ¿Por qué ahora estaba con Christophe si estaba con Craig hace rato? Pero, después recordó como había entrado en pánico y había llegado un doctor y lo había anestesiado y ahora nuevamente estaba encima del cuerpo de su secuestrador.

Al momento de sentir como Tweek se removía, dejó de llorar y se concentro en la reacción que tendría el rubio. Lo mejor era esperar a que este le comenzara a bombardear con preguntas y demás.

Y no tardaron en aparecer las preguntas.

— ¿Cómo llegué nuevamente aquí, Christophe? —pregunta Tweek, se aparta del cuerpo de aquél hombre que comenzaba a odiar poco a poco.

—Le pedí ayuda a mi jefe y él fue por ti al hospital. Ahora estaremos nuevamente juntos.

— ¿Juntos? ¿Por qué me trajiste nuevamente? ¡Yo no quería esto! ¡Quería volver a estar con mis amigos, familia y Craig! —grita Tweek, se gira violentamente para darle la espalda a Christophe.

Al ver cómo el rubio le daba la espalda, nuevamente sintió esa sensación de que algo se rompía.

—Tweekers…

— ¡No me llames así! ¡Sólo Craig puede llamarme de esa ¡GAH! forma!

Todo en su interior se rompió en mil pedazos. Sólo quería compresión y cariño.

_¿Hay alguien en este mundo que no sufra del corazón?_

— ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderme? —gritó Christophe, sujetó al rubio con fuerza haciendo que este estuviese debajo de su cuerpo, Tweek expresaba terror en su rostro. ¡No quería ver esa expresión en el rostro del chico que amaba! Quería ver aquella expresión que el rubio le regaló mientras tenían relaciones… cuando ÉL le había hecho el amor, ¿acaso no significó nada para Tweek? — ¡Te amo! —gritó—. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme?

Tweek sintió como unas gotas de agua caían en su rostro. El cuerpo que estaba arriba de él comenzó a temblar; Christophe se dejó caer arriba del rubio, lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar amargadamente en el pequeño hueco del cuello del rubio. El rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar a las acciones del mayor. Sólo se quedó ahí, quieto. Dejando que Christophe se desahogara.

— ¿Por qué no puedes…?

* * *

><p>Despertó y un vio como los padres de Tweek estaba a un lado de la camilla. Mrs. Tweak se acercó y le acarició sus cabellos negros con ternura, se notaba que la mujer había llorado. Eso no era bueno para ella, no en el estado en que se encontraba. Pronto nacería un nuevo Tweak. Y la madre de Tweek había tenido tantos pesares que temía que el bebé naciera con alguna dificultad.<p>

—Lo siento… no pude hacer nada para evitar que se lo llevarán.

Mrs. Tweak abrazó a Craig. Aquél chico se había convertido en su Segundo hijo, lo quería mucho. Y él como ella y su esposo había sufrido por la perdida de Tweek. Pero, el había sufrido más por la desaparición del pequeño Tweekers…

_Espero que algún día nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo._

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Oh My God! Perdón por actualizar hasta ahora. ¡Demasiada presión y estrés que ando pasando por estos momentos! Y si eso no es suficiente, la próxima semana comienzan mis primeros exámenes ¡Mierda! Debo estudiar mucho si quiero conservar el jodido primer lugar ¡Ah~ ó mis padres me castigarán! Sí… mis padres son tan Stotch y mi madre tan Sheila Broflovski ¿qué suerte la mía?

Uff… bueno, espero que este capítulo no haya aburrido a nadie. ¡No me gustó como quedó! Pero, espero sus reviews para saber si escribí como la gran mierda o fue pasable el capítulo. Sin nada más que agregar, me despido y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, debo aclarar algo muy importante. Una lectora por ahí me preguntó si Tweek en los próximos capítulos podría ver y todo eso, pues… tal vez SI o tal vez NO. Es que ya tengo TODO el drama listo en mi cabecilla loca, sólo debo plasmarla en el jodido Word (¿?)

Ahora sí… ¡Nos leemos!

Shinigami Out.


	24. Chapter 24

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 22/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XXII<br>_'…Symphonie Pour Horloge Cassée…'_

En los pocos días que habían transcurrido, Tweek era cada vez más frío y distante con Christophe. Las cosas no eran como antes. Ahora cada vez que regresaba de entrenar a Dogpoo y a Mark; Tweek siempre se encontraba dormido en la cama o simplemente no le dirigía palabra alguna a Ze Mole. Todo aquello que hacia Tweek con Chris era un golpe directo a su corazón una y otra vez. El mayor había intentado hablar con Tweek pero, este se negaba a oírlo, simplemente decía 'no quiero hablar contigo' y sin más volvía a dormir, dejando a Christophe confundido y además totalmente dolido por la indiferencia que demostraba.

Las cosas iban de mal a peor. Simplemente no entendía porque se comportaba así. ¡Le había dicho lo que sentía por él! Inclusive en una noche había llegado un poco más temprano y había traído una deliciosa cena y una pequeña rosa color rojo intensó pero, jamás se esperó aquella reacción por parte del rubio.

~Flash Back~

Era miércoles por la noche, ya había pasado tres días desde que había regresado aquél lugar llamado 'hogar' no entendía el porqué Christopher no lo dejaba ir. Ya le había dicho que no quería estar ahí, que quería volver con su familia, amigos y con Craig. Pero, este simplemente se negaba a dejarlo ir, así que decidió ser indiferente con él para haber si así entendiera de una vez que no quería estar con él un minuto más.

Su parálisis era un serio problema, no hacía más que estar sentado o acostado. Se limitaba a escuchar la radio por la mañana y tarde. Su una distracción era escuchar aquellas viejas canciones estadunidenses. Y cuando llegaba Christophe de su trabajo, tenía que mostrar indiferencia. Ya todo había acabo para él, pensaba.  
>¿Qué más podría pasarle? ¿No bastaba con ser ciego, paralitico y ahora ser una víctima de un segundo secuestro por la misma persona?<br>Extrañaba tanto a Craig… su gran amor. Tenía la fe en que este lo encontraría y se lo llevaría de ahí y podrían volver a comenzar nuevamente juntos. Recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido, además de que extrañaba tanto las peleas por parte de Token & Kevin; además de extrañar estar sentado en el restaurante favorito de Clyde 'Taco Bell' Ah… tantas cosas que quería volver a experimentar pero, estaba aquí. Sin poder hacer nada. Sólo se limitaba a esperar.

Dejó de pensar en esas cosas cuando escucho que Christophe había llegado, un poco más temprano de lo normal. Sintió como este Chris depositaba un beso sobre sus labios, al sentir aquél incomodo contacto, ladeo la cabeza. Escuchó como este soltaba un largo suspiro.

—Traje una deliciosa cena para mi querido novio —decía Christophe, dejó la cena sobre la mesa. Se acercó nuevamente hasta dónde estaba el rubio sentado en aquél viejo sofá. Observó como este se hundía más en aquel pequeño espacio.

—Ngh… no tengo hambre. Cena tú si quieres.

—Tweekers… por favor, dame una oportunidad ¿sí? —suplica Christophe, se arrodilla enfrente del rubio y le comienza a acariciar la rodilla. Sólo causa que Tweek haga una mueca de incomodidad.

—No me llames así. Sólo Craig puede llamarme de esa forma, tú no eres mi pareja ¡GAH! ya te lo había dicho ¡deja de actuar como si lo fueras! —aparta la mano de Christophe de un manotazo, le incomodaba tanto todas esas atenciones ¡no era un muñeco de porcelana!

—Olvidemos la cena ¿te parece? —dice Christophe, ignorando el comentario anterior que había dicho el rubio. Sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta militar una pequeña rosa. Toma la mano de Tweek y le entrega la rosa -no tenía espinas-

— ¡No quiero regalos de tu parte! —Grita Tweek, lanza la rosa hacia la nada—. ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡No sabes cómo te odio!

~Fin del Flash Back~

Christophe se encontraba sentando en una de las tantas sillas del restaurante italiano de Luigi, se fumaba un cigarrillo, cada vez que dejaba salir aquél humo, era como si ahí también estaban todos sus sueños y esperanzas que tenía con Tweek. Aquellos sueños… se convertían en humo y se perderían en el aire.

—Hey Chris.

Ladea su cabeza en dirección de aquella voz que le pertenece a Luigi, este llevaba a un chico rubio, pero su cabello era de tipo afro.

—Necesito que te lleves a este bastardo a tu casa por unos días, no me importa lo que hagas con él. Simplemente quiero te lo lleves.

— ¡Por favor! prometo pagarle pronto —dice aquél rubio a punto de comenzar a llorar.

— ¡Cállate Bradley! Eres un bastardo y debes pagar por ello. ¡Llévatelo Chris! (N/A: Bradley es el chico que salió en el capítulo 'Cartman es una mierda' es decir, que es el compañero bicurioso de Butters)

OoOo

— ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto, Craig? —pregunta Clyde, empuja la silla de ruedas al exterior de la casa de …

—No creo que estés totalmente cuerdo, Craig. Aquél chico es más peligroso que los que te hicieron eso —habla ahora Token, detrás de él venía Kevin que no dejaba de temblar. A dónde se dirigían podía costarle la vida a todos.

—Déjense de mariconerías. Se lo que hago. Se perfectamente que Damien Thorn puede ayudarme con el bastardo de Luigi. Después de todo es pareja de Pip, y este le tiene amarrado de las bolas, no creo que nos haga daño.

— ¿Estás seguro de tus palabras, Tucker?

El 'Team Craig' voltea y detrás de ellos se encontraba un chico con ropas oscuras y al lado de este se encontraba Pip que los saludaba animadamente.

—Totalmente seguro, Thorn. ¿Me ayudarías?

— ¿Por qué no? después de todo… desde aquél discurso que dijiste del billete me agradaste tu y Tweek. Te ayudaré, Tucker.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Okey! Hasta aquí le dejo. ¿Qué tal esta el asunto? ¿Bastante 'WTF'? El DIP es una de las tantas parejas nuevas que entrarán a esta historia. El Style y el Bunny no cuentan como parejas nuevas, así que discúlpenme aquellas lectoras que esperaban que el Style tuviera participación aquí.

Nos leemos~

Shinigami Out.


	25. Chapter 25

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/(¿?)

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XXV<br>_'…Y _ recuerdo que, mientras temblaba, me abrazaste muy fuerte_…'_

El silencio fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, provocando que Tweek despierte de su siesta de la tarde. Comenzaba a escuchar gemidos de otra persona, seguramente otra víctima de Ze Mole, pensó Tweek al momento de hacer una mueca de disgusto y volviera a acomodarse nuevamente en el viejo sofá de la mini-sala de aquél horrible lugar.

— ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Pedazo de mierda! —exclama Chris, sostenía al rubio con ambas manos; a pesar de este estaba sujeto con cuerdas, el muy bastardo aun podía forcejar muy bien. Lo lleva la silla más cercana y lo sienta con brusquedad y vuelve a atarlo con más fuerza para evitar que escape.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Pronto le pegaré a Luigi todo lo que le debo! —suplica el rubio de cabello afro, sus lágrimas de desesperación y impotencia.

— ¡Cállate!

Hastiado ya de oír aquél rubio marica, le coloca un calcetín en la boca para evitar que continuara gritando como una mujer histérica. ¡Dios! Aquél tipo sí que lo sacaba de quicio, ahora no sólo tendría que aguantar a DogPoo y a Mark, ¡no! ahora debía aguantar a ese rubio marica de nombre Bradley.

—Mhmmm hmmm!

— ¿Es otra ngh de tus víctimas? —habla por fin Tweek, después de oír como aquél individuo gritaba por auxilio, se compadeció de él, no tenía idea todo lo que tendría que soportar.

Christophe al oír aquella fría voz, frunció el entrecejo. Bradley no debía escuchar sus discusiones con Tweek o se vería débil ante el otro rubio. Lo más preferible era encerrarlo en otra habitación para evitar que este presenciara una típica pareja y sus problemas. Agarró la silla y la arrastro a la habitación más cercana, literalmente aventó la silla haciendo que Bradley cayera al suelo y quedará inconsciente ¿había muerto? Eso no le importaba mucho a Chris, así que cerró la puerta con llave para continuación ir hasta dónde estaba Tweek.

—Son órdenes, Tweek. No puedo ir contra de ellas. Las órdenes se obedecen, no se discuten.

—Y si te ordenarán que te lanzarás de un puente ¿lo harías? ¡GAH!

—Tal vez.

—Eres un tonto, Ze Mole.

—Escúchame Tweek. Acabemos con esto ¿te parece? Sólo debes poner algo de tu parte y podremos llevarnos bien. Además… tengo ganas de tu sabes…

Llevó su mano hasta la pequeña cintura del rubio, comenzó acariciar lentamente mientras que se aproximaba hasta el cuello del menor pero, antes de que llegará a atacar aquél dulce cuello, recibió una bofetada de Tweek.

— ¡No me toques!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¡Eres mi pareja! Tengo todo el derecho en tocarte.

—Ack ¡déjame en paz!

_Nadie te va a querer, querido Chris. Eres un fenómeno ¿quién quisiese tener una relación contigo siendo un ignorante y además pobre? _Las palabras que había mencionado Gregory antes de haber sido asesinado por Ze Mole, vuelven a oírse tan reales en su cabeza. Se sujeta con desesperación su cabeza, tratando de callar aquella voz. Él había querido a Gregory, pero este por ser superior había pisoteado toda esperanza de estar juntos.

Tweek al oír como Chris comenzaba a gritar y comenzaba a gritar una y otra vez 'Cállate Gregory' algo en su interior se removió y se compadeció de aquél que era su secuestrador. Se dejó caer del sofá para arrastrase hasta dónde estaba Chris y abrazarlo. Ahora comprendía que tenía que ser amable con Ze Mole, él sólo quería la compañía de alguien y… tal vez el era esa persona. A pesar de lo mucho que amaba a Craig, debía darle un poco de cariño a Christophe.

OoO

Damien junto con Pip se encontraba afuera de la entrada del restaurante italiano que era propiedad de Luigi. Entraron al establecimiento de aquél culón y los recibió un 'mesero' el gafete marcaba el nombre Mark Cotswolds. Ignoraron la bienvenida que este les daba y se dirigieron al gordo que estaba sentando en el centro de todo ese jodido lugar.

—Tú eres Luigi ¿no es así?

—Tal vez ¿quién desea saberlo?

—Déjate de juegos estúpidos y dime dónde carajos viven tu puta, Christophe.

—No lo conozco.

—Oh… entonces no conoces al hijo de puta que te pidió que mandarás a golpear a Craig Tucker, como tampoco conoces al hijo de puta que nuevamente te pidió tu ayuda para sacar a Tweek Tweak del hospital.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

— ¡Déjate de estupideces! ¡Dime en dónde está ese bastardo!

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, idiota. Si no vienes a comer al restaurante, te pido amablemente que abandones el lugar.

—Imbécil…

Harto ya de tanta mierda por parte de Luigi, lanza una bola de fuego hacia la mesa más cercana, provocando que todos los presentes del lugar -que eran empleados de Luigi- queden totalmente aterrados y uno que otro idiota se vuele la capa de los sesos con un arma -causa provocada también por Damien-

— ¿Quieres que tus sesos terminen en el aire como aquél tipo?

Luigi niega con el cabeza, totalmente aterrado por los sucesos que acaba de presenciar.

—Dime dónde está Christophe y te dejaré intacto, gordo de mierda.

—De acuerdo… te llevaré hasta dónde el vive.

—Muy bien hijo de puta. Eres una puta ahora y cooperaras ¿de acuerdo?

Pip sujetó el brazo de Damien, haciendo que este lo mirase con cara de suplica ¡quería seguir actuando como el anticristo que era! Pero, Pip le había prohibido usar sus poderes demoniacos.

—Ya fue suficiente, Damien. Ahora tranquilízate.

—De acuerdo…

¿Quién dijo que los Ángeles y Demonios no pueden convivir juntos?

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: No tengo comentarios para describir como me siento ahora ¡sólo déjenme reviews! Y podré actualizar pronto la historia ¡nos acercamos a los últimos capítulos! Si llegó a 200 reviews con la ayuda de ustedes, haré un SEGUNDO BONUS ¡Wee! 100% Creek.

Shinigami Out.


	26. Chapter 26

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/(¿?) + II Bonus

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

Sea Lo Que Sea Será  
>Bonus II<br>_'…Voy a seguir este viaje retorcido contigo…'_

-Quiero sexo rápido, sin conversaciones, compromisos o complicaciones –le escribí vía chat.

-Vienes a mi casa, me la chupas, te la meto hasta que grites como una zorra, me corro y te largas –me respondió aquel tipo que solo me mostraba su torso a través de la webcam, delgado y con una camiseta negra de tirantes.

-Dame dirección –no me lo pensé dos veces, a pesar de no haberle visto ni la cara.

-Calle Métamorphose, 23. Segundo piso.

-Voy para allá. Tardaré 15 minutos a pie.

-Te esperaré con el pene listo para follarte–respondió, y ambos cerramos la ventana del chat.

A toda prisa cogí mi chaqueta verde y salí a la calle en busca de mi polvo. A buen paso logré llegar en menos de lo que esperaba. Toqué al telefonillo de aquel portal enorme y alguien me abrió. Después, a través de una antigua y amplia escalera de madera ascendí hasta la segunda planta. Había dos puertas. Dudé un momento, pero acabó abriéndose la de la derecha. Me acerqué y la empujé para abrirla del todo. Después, la cerré tras de mí y miré hacia el interior de la casa. Me quedé sorprendido al verle.

Se trataba de un chico de unos veinte años. Vestía la camiseta de tirantes negra, una gorra y un pantalón de chándal también negro en el que se levantaba una monstruosa tienda de campaña. No. Mi corazonada no me había engañado. Era atractivo, con barba de tres días y cabello algo largo de color negro. Tenía cara de bruto.

Me hizo una seña para que me acercase y sin mediar palabra me arrodillé, cerré los ojos, separé los labios y comencé a chuparle y a besuquearle aquella anaconda escondida tras la tela gruesa del pantalón de chándal con el logotipo de Adidas. El muy chulo (N/A: ¡Ay! Me acordé de Butters *o*) me sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y me guiaba en los movimientos. Todo él desprendía un aroma dulzón que se entremezclaba con el de su propia virilidad, la cual supuraba por cada poro de su piel.

Era brusco en sus maneras y me cogía la cabeza con demasiada fuerza, así que yo hacía lo que podía y recorría el montículo formado por su rabazo hasta medio muslo, que es donde le llegaba aquel badajo moruno. Le debió de entrar calor, porque se deshizo de la camiseta de tirantes, dejando al aire un torso delgado con unas tetas algo marcaditas y unos pezones pequeños y rosados. Era lampiño. Al tirar un poco hacia debajo de la cintura del pantalón me enseñó su rasurado pubis, la base de su rabote y unas curvas praxitelianas que eran un primor.

Ahora el calor me entró a mí y me quité la chaqueta, quedándome solo con mi camiseta de tirantes verde limón. Él aprovechó para liberar al monstruo. ¡Y vaya monstruo! Lo que debían de ser 21 centímetros de gordo pepino me golpeó en plena cara, dejándome aturdido por un instante. Aunque el chico me ayudó rápidamente a situarme, pues se agarró el cimbel por la base y guió su circuncidado y redondísimo cabezón hasta mi boca, el cual me la llenaba casi por entero y empujando solo lograba metérmela hasta la mitad del tronco.

La sostuve por la base, el soltó mi cabeza y me dejó hacer, incrustándomela lentamente y poco a poco en todo el hocico, pero no consiguiendo que me entrara más de la mitad, con aquel saborazo salado, a rico meado salobre.

Viendo que no lograba hacerme con su troncazo, volvió a agarrarme de la nuca con una de sus grandes manos y empezó a bombearme dentro de la boca con unos movimientos de cadera que me dejaron anonadado. ¡Menuda pericia! El tipo arrugaba la cara, como haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, pero el caso es que el rabo ya me entraba en casi toda su brutal longitud.

-Dame besos en el capullo –me pidió de pronto, y sacándomela de la boca empecé a darle besos y a jugar con mis labios sobre aquel cabezón voluminoso y rosado, logrando arrancarle suspiros de gozo. Luego volvió a darme para mamar y me agarré a sus duras y pálidas nalgas para sobrellevar las embestidas que me daba.

Abrí mis ojos y miré hacia arriba. Sus pezones se habían puesto erectos y contemplé con más detenimiento la belleza de aquel Eros veinteañero.

-¿Eres Americano? –le pregunté.

-Sí –asintió.

-¡Qué morbo! –y él sonrió.

Me dolían las rodillas y tan solo llevaba cinco minutos chupando rabo. Sin previo aviso me la sacó de la boca, me hizo mirarle, se inclinó hacia mí y me besó. Fue un beso intenso y quizás con demasiada saliva. Era la primera vez que me mareaba con un chico. Pero en seguida se separó de mí y me volvió a obligar con sus manos a que mamara el pene.

Esta vez me quitó la camiseta y él se sacó el chándal por los tobillos, quedándose desnudo. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, esta vez evitando que se la dejara de chupar, y empezó a arrastrar su mano por mi espalda, hacia abajo, hasta llegar a mi culo. Introdujo su mano por debajo de mi pantalón vaquero y me apretujó la nalga. Su pene parecía cada vez más erecta dentro de mi boca. Volvió a sacármela y me besó otra vez. Era como si el chico estuviera enloqueciendo cada vez más. Tiró de mí hacia arriba, me besó de nuevo y de un tirón casi me arranca el pantalón, que cayó hasta mis rodillas.

Después se humedeció un dedo y lo introdujo entre mis nalgas, en buscar del agujero de mi culo. Con la mano libre me sujetaba la nuca y abusaba con su lengua de mi boca en lo que era un beso muy húmedo y cerdo. Si así besaban los chicos, aquello era un pecado de lo más lascivo. Me gustaba tanto como me besaba aquel tío, que tuve que sujetarle yo también de la nuca, alargando aquellos juegos con la lengua.

Sin pudor, me empujó y choqué de espaldas contra la pared del pasillo, después me cogió de la mano, me arrastró hasta un cuarto en penumbra y con fuerza y violencia me lanzó sobre una cama, cayendo boca abajo.

Con mi culo expuesto en aquella posición, el americano se abalanzó entre mis nalgas e introdujo su violadora lengua. Igual como había hecho en mi boca, ahora lo hacía en mi culo, profanándolo con buena cantidad de saliva, ruidos y escupitajos obscenos que conseguían que yo lo relajara para que él fuera accediendo a mi más íntimo lugar.

No sé decir si el tío era un auténtico experto en el beso negro o un auténtico cerdo, pues tras su lengua, el muy cabrón paseaba por mi agujero su nariz, toda su cara, luego su barbilla, quedando con su rostro completamente empapado de sus propias babas y del limpio sudor de mi raja del culo. Parecía que no se hubiera comido nunca un culo. O que fuera el último que se iba a comer. Era un ansioso, descargando fuertes bocas en la carne de mis nalgas.

Eché mi mano hacia atrás y agarré sus gruesos testículos depilados. Él se colocó sobre mí, me echó la barbilla hacia atrás y buscó mi boca con la suya. Noté toda la largura de su arqueado cipote sobre mi raja del culo y supe lo que venía a continuación.

Apuntó con su pene mi agujero, se apoyó en él y sin problema comencé a engullirlo centímetro a centímetro. No sabría decir cuál de los dos estábamos más impresionado, pues yo disfruté de todo aquel pene exquisito y él no se lo esperaba. Finalmente, eché mi cara hacia atrás y le miré con deleite. Él sonrió contento ante la capacidad que tenía mi culo para tragar penes. Unimos nuestras bocas mientras él aprovechaba a anclarse dentro de mí hasta que sus bolas tremendamente colgantes se juntaron con las mías, reposando las unas sobre las otras.

Arqueé la espalda cuando la sacó un poco de mis adentros y volvió a hundirla como un puñal. Gemí y me arqueé aún más cuando comenzó a tomar ritmo. Me empezaba a follar poco a poco. Yo echaba mi mano hacia atrás y le cogía del muslo para sentirle más si es que aquello fuera posible, porque ya le sentía entero, rozando lo más hondo de mis entrañas con tan tremendo pene.

Entonces se tumbó de costado sobre el colchón y me puso en la misma posición, sosteniéndome una pierna arriba y permitiendo que yo me pajeara al tiempo que echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás y nos besábamos. Su forma de follar era impresionante. Aquella experiencia que demostraba sus embestidas me hacían pensar que aquel tío era un semental profesional. Debía de dedicarse a ser puto, porque no era normal lo bien que follaba, lo que me hacía gemir mientras él sólo gruñía de placer en mi oído.

Me estuvo follando en aquella postura durante diez larguísimos minutos que me hacían sentir agotado, como si estuviera corriendo la maratón. Exhausto y sudoroso. Y entonces volvió a cambiarme de posición y me puso boca arriba, comenzando a hacerme el mejor misionero de mi vida, mirándonos cara a cara y viendo su mueca de cabrón de barrio o traficante de drogas.

-¡Qué forma de follar, cabrón! –le dije. -¡Cómo me gusta! Me estás destrozando. -Él sonrió. –No pares, por favor –le rogué. –Me estás dando mucho placer.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –me preguntó de repente.

-Dieciséis –contesté incrédulo.

Él volvió a sonreír, detuvo sus embestidas y me besó, pero esta vez más pausadamente y con más ternura.

-Aún eres muy inocente –comentó.

-Pues quítame tú toda la inocencia –le pedí. –Quiero que lo hagas.

Él sonrió y me sacó el pene.

-Ponte a cuatro patas –me indicó, como si fuera su puta.

Noté como colocaba nuevamente su pene a la entrada de mi culo y me penetraba a fondo, haciendo que el que ahora sonriera fuera yo, con un enfermizo regocijo en las tripas al notar aquella salchicha americana en lo más hondo de mí.

-Dieciséis años –se deleitó diciendo mi edad, y comenzó con un mete-saca lento pero muy intenso, dándome a probar con tiempo suficiente cada tramo de la carne de su pene.

Mis rodillas no aguantaron y caí tumbado boca abajo, mientras él continuaba con la folla-folla y yo llevaba mi mano hacia atrás, a la desesperada, para sobarle su dura y redonda nalga al tiempo que me follaba.

-¿Estás disfrutando?

-Mucho –respondí.

-Quieres jugar con mi pene tú.

-Sí, ¿Cómo?

Se salió de mí, me hizo levantarme y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba.

-Cabálgame –me pidió.

Mis ojos brillaron con lujuria. Me acuclillé sobre su trabuco y comencé a clavármelo sin desclavar mis pupilas de las suyas. Él gimió y yo jadeé de gusto como una zorra. No aguantó, se abalanzó sobre mí sin sacármela y comenzó a violarme brutalmente, sin dejarme posibilidad de que fuera yo quien llevara la voz cantante.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Cabrón! –me decía. –Eres un demonio. Con dieciséis años y te gusta tanto el pene.

-Sí, sí –jadeaba yo.

Durante la siguiente media hora, el chico me folló en trece posiciones diferentes, a cual más circense. Y si he de ser sincero llegó un momento en que yo quería parar, pues la comezón y el dolor en mi culo comenzaron a ser insoportables. Me follaba demasiado duro y a mí me quemaba por dentro. Es más, tenía la sensación de que en algún lugar me había provocado algún pequeños desgarro.

-No puedo más –solté inconscientemente. –No quiero más.

De pronto, él paró en seco y me miró.

-¿No quieres más? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Me duele –gimoteé casi sin voz.

Él pareció no procesar aquella información y durante un minuto se quedó callado, mirándome. Creí que iba a proseguir con sus embestidas cuando de repente se salió de mí.

-¿No te gusta? ¿Quieres que me corra ya?

-Sí. Quiero que te corras dentro de mí –le pedí extasiado. –Pero me duele mucho.

-Bien –aceptó. –Me pajeo un poco y te la meto dentro otra vez para preñarte como a una puta. ¿Te parece?

Yo asentí y pensé que, en parte, había cortado un poco el asunto de la situación, pero es que realmente aquel americano me había reventado totalmente y me había saciado tanto el culo que ni siquiera me quedaban fuerzas o ganas para correrme. Pero estaba claro que quería el trofeo de mi esfuerzo y por eso quería llevarme la gran corridota de aquellos cojonazos en mi culo.

El tipo empezó a pajearse. Gordísimas venas surcaban su ariete de carne. Parecía tremendamente hinchada y a punto de escupir toda su leche. Y sin avisarme, el muy hijo de puta se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo y me la clavó de una estocada hasta el fondo, empezó otra vez con su rítmica follada, y sintiendo como mi garganta escupía jadeos, blasfemias y alaridos de gozo y dolor, de repente aquel pene comenzó a regar de esperma mi interior.

Mis ojos estaban desencajados y abiertos como platos y los de él estaban fuertemente cerrados, pues las convulsiones le hacían darme penetraciones más hondas y más lechosas. Se corría como un verdadero bastardo. Sin más, todo acabó. Me la sacó de golpe, me agarró la cabeza y me pidió que se la limpiara.

-Déjamela limpia. Disfruta de mi leche ahora –comentó orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Sí, joder –gimoteé al sentir las primeras gotas de semen sobre mi lengua.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta tu semen –comenté, paladeándolo y terminando de limpiar la blanquecina película que había quedado sobre la piel de su pene. Lo dejé reluciente.

Me dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas y me sonrió. Después me besó, compartiendo así el sabor de su propia leche y acto seguido me señaló mi ropa y me habló.

-Vístete rápido y lárgate de aquí. No estoy relajado del todo y, o te violo hasta dejarte inconsciente o me lío a darte de hostias hasta quedarme a gusto –amenazó.

Y le creí. Su pene, a pesar de la corrida, no había perdido su erección en lo más mínimo. Y lo de las hostias, me descargó sin venir a cuento una en toda la cara, dejándomela adormecida y con hormigueo. Aún así, me envalentoné y le di unos cuantos chupetones en los testículos que él recibió con gusto y con una nueva sonrisa en su cara.

-Eres un vicioso –comentó.

-Me encanta lo que tienes entre las piernas –respondí.

Me vestí a toda prisa y me acerqué a la puerta para irme. Él me detuvo entonces, me sujetó de la cabeza y comenzó a besarme. Yo hice lo propio y le correspondí. Él también se había vuelto a vestir. Así nos estuvimos enrollando durante varios minutos. Después nos separamos obnubilados y nos miramos a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunté.

-No te lo puedo decir. ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Tweek.

-Eres precioso, Tweekers–me dijo el americano con su acento americano.

-¿Volverás a follarme algún día? –le pregunté inocente. –Sé dónde vives.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Mañana vuelvo a América. Hace dos años que vivo en París. Esta es la casa de Donovan –explicó. –Pero nunca voy a olvidar la follada que te he dado esta tarde. Has sido muy buen chico, Tweekers.

-Tú has sido increíble –declaré todavía sin creer lo tremendo del polvo.

Me dio de nuevo un beso y me abrió la puerta.

The End Bonus II

N/A: ¡Oh Dios! Fui tan Sr. Garrison cuando escribí este Bonus. Ojala que les haya gustado mi pequeño regalo a todas las lectoras que me han acompañado a lo largo de estos capítulos; HABRÁ otro Bonus cuando pase los 200 reviews. Ustedes me dicen si quieren un lemmon o algo más 'inocente' en sus reviews.

Ya estando en los últimos capítulos del Fic, a la lectora que responda todas las preguntas correctamente que pondré al final de cada capítulo. Será la afortunada que escogerá la pareja para mi siguiente long fic. **NO PUEDEN ELEGIR STYLE O CREEK. **

I) ¿Cuál fue mi novela (libro) favorita del año 2011?  
>a) El Imperturbable Hans. b) La Alargada Sombra del Amor. c) Oksa Pollock &amp; El Descubrimiento de Edefia. d) Anónimo. e) El Condenado a la Horca<p>

¡Suerte!

Nos leemos.

Shinigami Out.


	27. Chapter 27

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/25 1º Temporada – 26/(¿?) + II Bonus

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

Sea Lo Que Sea Será

RE- Inicio

'…Ahí cuando no de para más ahí si digo hasta aquí…'

Tweek POV

Cuando volví a pisar la nieve que hace tanto no había vuelto a sentir bajo mis pies, solté un largo suspiro. Había regresado a mi pueblo natal; el viejo estado de Colorado no había cambiado mucho. South Park seguía siendo frío y sus habitantes seguían siendo los mismos. Cuando era ciego, era demasiado dependiente; esa dependencia desapareció cuando conocí y viví con Christophe por unos largos años.

Después de aquella tarde en la cual lo había escuchado gritar, me compadecí de él; lo abracé tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco, después de haber cumplido con mi propósito; el correspondió el abrazo de la misma forma en que lo había estrechado. Él no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez las dos palabras que aun no logró entender del todo 'Te Amo' esas palabras eran demasiado profundas y sagradas -a mí punto de vista- para que alguien las digiera a la ligera.

En aquella misma tarde; había dejado de ser 'Tweek Tweak' había huido junto con Christophe rumbo al aeropuerto de Denver. Cuando habíamos llegado hasta el lugar, Christophe había pedido una silla de ruedas para transportarme en ella. La situación era cómica en cierto punto de vista, ya que no me había negado en lo absoluto. Cooperé, jamás me opuse o hice resistencia.

Cuando llegamos a París, Francia. Mis fosas nasales se llenaron de un nuevo olor que debía acostumbrarme. Era algo totalmente nuevo y debía acostumbrarme a ese cambio drástico en mi vida.

Mi estancia en París fue muy agradable, había conocido a antiguos amigos de Christophe; todos eran muy agradables, pero no había olvidado a cierta persona que fue muy importante tanto en mi niñez como adolescencia y esa persona era… Craig Tucker.

Mis sentimientos hacia él, nunca cambiaron; siempre fueron los mismos de cuando comencé a enamorarme de él, en mi mente recordaba su confesión, aquella noche en que habíamos hecho el amor en su habitación, en su cama, en su espacio personal.

Debo confesar que sí, me he acostado con Christophe unas cuantas veces, pero jamás llegué a sentir esa emoción cuando lo había hecho con Craig; Christophe era un ser maravilloso, cuando lo conocí, pensé que en serio me iba a lastimar, pero no lo hizo. Llegó a maltratarme psicológicamente y físicamente, pero todo lo hizo por mi bien, el decía que yo estaba extremadamente consentido y que debía aprender a ser Independiente en mi vida, porque si no lo llegaba a hacer, sería un completo mediocre y niño de mami.

Duré en París cinco años. Cinco años en los que habían pasado tantas cosas en mi vida, y todo para bien.

Me sometí a una operación para la vista, todos los gastos habían sido pagados por Christophe. Al principio tuve miedo ¿y si algo salía mal? ¿Qué podía pasarme? ¿Podría llegar a ser ciego de por vida?

Cuando me sometí a la operación fue un Jueves del mes de Noviembre. Todo resultó excelente. Cuando me retiraron las vendas, pude observar TODO lo que siempre añore ver. Aquella alegría no la puedo expresar con palabras. Estaba ¡COMPLETO! Todos los colores, todos las tonalidades, ¡TODO! ¡Todo lo podía ver!

A la primera persona que vi, fue a Christophe y después al doctor. Cuando observé el rostro de Christophe, sentí… o más bien, pude entender porque era una persona tan, tan miserable. Era como si pudiese ver a través de su alma, como si pudiese entender todo a través de otro mirar, no. Estoy mal, no sé cómo explicar lo que sentí al ver esos ojos.

Cuando salí del hospital, tenía la mano de Chris sujetando la mía, como si fuésemos pareja, pero no lo éramos. Yo le había dejado en claro, que lo quería más que no lo amaba. El amar y el querer son dos sentimientos muy diferentes.

Mi vida desde ahí, cambió para siempre. Pero, mi gran paso fue cuando Ze Mole había dejado este mundo, murió a causa del abuso de fumar tanto. Sus pulmones no dieron para más y murió en invierno. Hasta el final estuve junto a él; Christophe me había dicho que su gran temor era morir solo, pero yo no lo deje solo en ningún momento, sus últimas palabras habían sido 'Gracias Tweek, por acompañarme' y después de pronunciar aquello, cerró los ojos para jamás despertar.

Después de haber repartido las cenizas de Chris por todo París, tomé un vuelo hacia América. Tenía que volver con mis seres queridos, estaba seguro que todavía esperaban por mí -ó eso pensaba ingenuamente yo a mi edad de veintitrés años-

Pero… ¿exactamente dónde vivo? Soy un gran tonto. Lo mejor será preguntar en dónde está la cafetería de los Tweak. Muero de ganas por ver con mis propios a mis ojos… saber cómo son realmente físicamente, hablando- y ¿qué habrá sido de mis amigos y de mi Craig?

Cierto… han pasado cinco años… ¿todavía seguirá amándome Craig? Ó ¿Me habrá olvidado…? Aquél pensamiento hace que mi pecho duela…

¡No! no puedo ser pesimista ahora, he viajado desde muy lejos para reencontrarme con todos los que abandoné. ¡Debo ser positivo! ¿Qué cosas habrán cambiado?

—Disculpe… —le hablo a un sujeto de parka naranja. — ¿Sabes dónde está la cafetería de los Tweak?

—Está a dos cuadras de aquí, lo siento —se disculpa—. Pero tengo prisa.

—Gracias —le agradezco aquél rubio que vestía con ropas anaranjadas.

Comienzo a recorrer las calles de South Park y visualizo a lo lejos una cafetería. Corro hasta la entrada de la cafetería y veo que me abre la puerta un niño de unos ¿cinco años? ¿No es muy joven para estar trabajando?

—Bienvenido a la cafetería Tweak.

— ¿No eres muy joven para trabajar aquí? —le pregunto al pequeño de cabellos castaños claros.

—No, mis padres trabajan aquí y yo les ayudo un rato.

¿Padres…?

Continuará…

N/A: He cambiado TOTALMENTE la historia. Debo confesar que mi pensamiento original de la historia, fue un... ASCO tremendo, así que preferí 'reiniciar' un poco la historia. ¿Espero que nadie este demasiado schokeado?

Otro punto que debo aclarar es que el anterior capítulo (que fue el Bonus) fue un Tweek POV (se me olvido colocarlo e.e) lamento haber confundido a más de una lectora ¡Perdón! Y obviamente fue un lemmon Creek *O* en el Bonus; Tweek era un francés y el turista americano era Tucker ¿alguna duda más? ¿no? bueno…

En los próximos capítulos ¡MUCHA DOSIS CREEK! ¡ESTE FIC DA PARA MÁS!

En la próxima actualización menciono a las lectoras que respondieron correctamente.

Shinigami Out.


	28. Chapter 28

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/25 1º Temporada – 27/(¿?) + II Bonus

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XXVII<br>**RE- Inicio**  
><em>'…Si me acerco las chispas nos electrocutan…<br>…Si me alejo se va la luz…'_

**Craig POV**

Mi inquietud en aquel entonces no tenía descripción. Sólo esperaba a tener nuevamente entre mis brazos a Tweek y jamás dejarlo ir. Por mi mente pasaban todas las memorias que había compartido junto a mi chico paranoico... tantas experiencias que no podría olvidar jamás.

En estos momentos Damien ya debería estar en el restaurante de aquel gordo hijo de perra. Fui un idiota al haberle pedido ayuda a ese culo gordo; solamente resulte herido e incapaz de proteger a Tweek.

Las cosas debieron haber sido muy diferentes. Cuando Clyde había llegado a contarme aquella noticia en que Tweek estaba en el hospital ¡HUBIESE CORRIDO Y ADEMAS HUBIESE EVITADO QUE AQUEL HIJO DE PUTA SE LO HAYA LLEVADO! ... pero el hubiera no existe... lo hecho ya está hecho y nadie puede remediarlo.

Las horas pasaban y cuando comenzaba a inquietarme, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y pude ver a un Damien con unas cuantas gotas de sangre embarradas en su ropa obscura, después visualice a Pip que también se hallaba en el mismo estado que el anticristo, pero en sus ojos estaban rojos ¿había llorado? ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento... cuando llegamos el lugar ya estaba vacío. Trate de sacarle la verdad al culón de Luigi, pero... el repetía una y otra vez que no sabía en donde se había metido Chris. Comencé a golpearlo y como no medí los golpes que le propinaba en el rostro, termine matándolo. Perdón Craig.

Ya habían pasado otros meses en los que no tenía a mi Tweekers junto a mí. Los días se me hacían eternos sin Tweekers. Varias veces Clyde junto con los otros chicos me habían invitado a fiestas y salidas pero, me negaba rotundamente. No podía salir como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Me hacía falta Tweek ¡Yo lo quería a mi lado! Quería sentir sus temblores cuando lo abrazase. Quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Quería escuchar sus paranoias… Quería acariciar su rostro hasta que ya no pudiese más.

Habían tantas cosas que quería hacer junto con Tweekers… pero él no se encontraba aquí…

_¿Dónde estás Tweek?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Me encontraba sentando en la sala de espera del hospital 'Paso al Infierno' enfrente de mí se encontraba el padre de Tweek que no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro. Él se temía lo peor: que su otro resultase también ciego.<p>

—Todo estará bien. Debería tranquilizarse un poco ¿no cree? —mi voz sonaba algo ronca cuando pronuncie aquellas palabras. Mr. Tweak volteo a verme y negó con la cabeza. —De acuerdo, pero si necesita algo, no dude en decírmelo.

— ¿Aquí se encuentra el señor Tweak? —pregunta una enfermera de buenos atributos.

Mr. Tweak se acerca hasta la enfermera y dice:

—Soy yo ¿qué pasa enfermera? ¿Le pasó algo a mi esposa? —pregunta y en su voz se oye claramente que esta aterrado y exigía una respuesta a sus dos preguntas anteriores.

—Puede pasar a la habitación en dónde se encuentra su esposa. Felicidades. Es padre de un niño sano.

Aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de la enfermera, causaron que soltase un largo suspiro. Todo había salido bien, cerré los ojos y me cruce de brazos. Ya sabiendo el estado de la madre de Tweek y el nuevo miembro de los Tweak podía retirarme tranquilo a casa. No conté que una mano se posase en mi hombro derecho, abrí los ojos y observe como Mr. Tweak me sonreía.

—Pasa, Craig. Estoy seguro de que a mi mujer le encantará verte.

—No quisiese interrumpir.

Tenía miedo. No quería ver aquél bebé. ¿Qué tal si era una viva imagen de mi Tweekers? No podría soportar que se pareciese a él. Sólo me haría recordar que había perdido a mi Tweekers…

—Mejor me retiro a casa.

—Nada de eso. Tú entraras a la habitación y saludarás a mi mujer y al nuevo Tweak.

No pude articular ninguna palabra para negar nuevamente ya que Mr. Tweak me había tomado del brazo y me llevaba hasta la habitación en dónde se encontraba Mrs. Tweak junto con el bebé.

Cuando llegamos hasta la habitación en dónde se encontraba la madre de Tweek. Mr. Tweak me había soltado y la tentadora idea de salir corriendo de ahí para irme directo a casa, no resultaba tan absurda como pensaba. Pero, antes de echarme a correr como un verdadero cobarde; se escucho la voz de la enferma que soltó un 'Pase'

Mi oportunidad de salir corriendo de ahí se fue a la mierda cuando observé a Mrs. Tweak acostada y con un bebé entre sus brazos. Al ver aquella escena en mi mente surgió una pregunta bastante estúpida ¿así habíamos sido nosotros de bebés? ¡Qué pregunta más tonta! Si yo mismo había visto a mi hermana -Ruby- de aquella forma cuando había nacido. Incluso mis padres me dejaron cargarla cuando llegó a casa. Yo había pasado unos cuantos días con los Tweak cuando mis padres se encontraban en el hospital. Nuevamente la melancólica me consumía…

—Pasa Craig. Hay una personita que le gustaría conocerte —dice Mrs. Tweak. Causando que despeje mis pensamientos deprimentes a un lado.

Entró a la habitación y me acercó hasta dónde está la mujer. De mis palabras salen unas dudas estúpidas:

— ¿Ha nacido ciego? ¿Nació como Tweek?

En los rostros de ambos padres se dibuja una mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento.

Me disculpó pero, el daño ya está hecho. Mi sorpresa es grande cuando veo como Mrs. Tweak toma de mi mano y la coloca en la cabecilla del bebé. Suelta mi mano y automáticamente comienzo a acariciar aquella cabecilla de la misma forma como lo hacía con Tweekers. Me acercó un poco más y observó como el bebé no tenía ninguna semejanza con su hermano mayor.

Es un hermoso bebé, al igual que su hermano, pienso.  
>Le dedico una sonrisa al pequeño y Mrs. Tweak me dedica una sonrisa a mí.<p>

* * *

><p>Desde aquel día me he dedicado a tomar fotografías a Mark Tweak para enseñárselas algún día a Tweek. Porque yo se que algún día… Tweek va a regresar. De eso estoy seguro.<p>

—Y esta fotografía es de su cumpleaños número cinco…

Guardo la pequeña foto en una caja de cartón y la colocó debajo de mi cama. En aquella caja de cartón; Tweek y yo guardamos nuestras fotografías que nos habíamos tomado él, Clyde, Token, Kevin y yo. Claro que ahora la caja es más grande y ahora la cuido yo. Ya que Mark ahora duerme en la habitación que solía ser de Tweekers.

—Esperaré lo necesario para volverte a ver…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Oh My God! Este POV si que era muy importante. Espero que me haya salido bien y se hayan aclarado una que otra duda que tenía más de una lectora (¿?) Como se acerca el día de San Valentín, tendré que hacer un OneShot para celebrar tal día especial (Día de 'Forever Alone' para mí e.e)

Las lectoras que respondieron correctamente fueron:  
><strong>Sweet-Dolly-Honey-208<strong>  
><strong>Karasu-Kuroi<strong>  
><strong>Gabiiii981<strong>

¡Mi libro favorito del año 2011 fue: El Imperturbable Hans! :D

2) ¿Cuál es mi team favorito de South Park? (En serio, la que responda mal la pregunta es… totalmente ¿wtf?)  
>A) Team Stan B) Team Craig C) Team Wendy<p>

¡Suerte!

Nos leemos.  
>Shinigami Out.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/25 1º Temporada – 28/(¿?) + II Bonus

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XVIII<br>**RE-Inicio**  
><em>'…I Belong To You…'<br>'…I Belong To Me…'_

—Señor ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunta Mark al ver como Tweek comenzaba a temblar por los nervios que lo atacaban en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Eh? —pregunta Tweek incrédulo, observa como el pequeño niño lo mira con preocupación e inmediatamente cambia su expresión a una menos preocupante, le dedica una pequeña sonrisa al pequeño. —Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Iré a sentarme en la mesa de en fondo.

—Muy bien. Avisaré a mamá para que vaya a tomar su orden.

Tras decir aquello; Mark dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta la barra en donde se encontraban Mr. & Mrs. Tweak. El rubio se acomodo nuevamente su gorro negro para así ocultar sus rubios cabellos y pasar desapercibido por la multitud. Llegó hasta la última mesa que se encontraba en una esquina, sujeto una servilleta, sacó una pluma de su abrigo café oscuro y comenzó a escribir o más bien a dibujar sobre la servilleta. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que Mrs. Tweak ya se encontraba al lado de él con una libreta en mano y pluma para escribir la orden que pediría.

—Buenas Tardes, ¿qué se le gustaría para tomar? —pregunta la mujer de cabellos castaños, en su cabello ya eran visibles una que otra cana.

Tweek le dirigió una mirada a la mujer que era su madre. Las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta, aquella mujer que le dio la vida y que además lo protegió de todo en su niñez y mitad de adolescencia ahora se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de él, quería olvidar todo y abrazarla en ese preciso momento y decirle una y otra vez 'Te quiero mamá… soy tu pequeño Tweek ¿me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti?'

—Un Cappuccino estaría bien.

—En seguida se lo traigo, joven.

La mujer dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la barra en donde estaba Mark y Mr. Tweek.

Tweek al contemplar la escena que le regalaban aquellas personas que eran tan cercanas a el pero, a la vez tan distantes no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima. Lo mejor sería volver a París, sus padres ya tenían a un nuevo hijo -su hermano- y lo mejor sería no interferir en esa felicidad que con cinco años habían formado, lo mejor sería alejarse y dejar que sus padres fueran felices con aquél niño de cabellos castaños y de sonrisa angelical.

El sonido de la campanilla que estaba arriba de la puerta sonó, anunciando que había llegado un nuevo cliente. Tweek al observar de quien se trataba ahogo un grito… no podría ser… después de tanto tiempo… por fin sabía cómo era físicamente su antigua pareja. Fue fácil reconocerlo; cuando ambos eran niños, Craig le había obligado a sentir aquella cicatriz que tenía en el rostro y además… tenía aquél chullo que le había regalado en el cumpleaños del pelinegro. En definitiva…

_Craig Tucker había llegado a la cafetería de los Tweak._

— ¡Craig! —gritó Mark. Se abalanzo hacia dónde estaba el pelinegro y este lo cargo. Mark le quitó el viejo chullo que tenía Craig y se lo colocó en la cabeza. — ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Comenzaba a aburrirme ¿me llevarás al cine como lo habíamos prometido?

—Te lo prometí ¿no es así, Mark? Entonces no deberías dudar de mí. A veces te pareces tanto a tu hermano, igual de desconfiados.

— ¡Sólo me aseguraba de que cumplieras con tu promesa! —exclama el niño; Jala ambas mejillas de Craig. —Últimamente tienes mucho trabajo y ya no tienes tiempo de jugar conmigo.

— ¡Mark! No deberías molestar a Craig con esas cosas —comenta Mrs. Tweak muy enojada por la actitud de su hijo menor.

—No se preocupe. Para mí no es ninguna molestia que este pequeño diablillo se enoje conmigo, el tiene toda la razón; ya le he fallado en muchas salidas y es normal que este enojado conmigo. ¿Me perdonas, pequeño Mark?

El niño responde. Con sus pequeños brazos rodea el cuello de Craig, regalándole un pequeño abrazo entre amigos.

—Si me compras una golosina… te perdonaré.

—Pequeño diablillo… me recuerdas mucho a Tweekers.

Al pronunciar aquello, el menor abrazó con más fuerza a Craig. Hablar sobre su hermano mayor perdido; lo entristecía mucho. Había un gordo que siempre lo molestaba con ese tema, no raro de esperarse que Cartman molestase a Mark. Aquél culón no le importaba que edad tuviese su víctima, la simple sensación de tristeza que le causaba a cualquiera de sus víctimas, lo hacía feliz.

Craig dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que estaba sentado en la mesa que estaba en la esquina de la cafetería. Dejó a Mark en el suelo, se dirigió hacia aquel hombre que en ningún momento había dejado de presenciar la escena que regalaba Craig y la familia Tweak. A quedar pocos centímetros del sujeto, de un jalón le quitó aquél gorro negro que tenía y dejó caer aquél gorro, se llevo una mano a la boca y con la otra buscaba apoyo en la silla más cercana.

—Tweekers… ¿eres tú?

—Ngh… Craig.

Mark se acercó hacia dónde estaba Craig y el individuo que hace momentos atrás había entrado a la cafetería de sus padres. Levantó el gorro y observó al cliente.

— ¿Tú eres mi hermano Tweek Tweak?

Tweek bajó la mirada y asintió levemente. Ya no había marcha atrás.  
>Craig se acercó hasta dónde estaba Tweek, lo sujeto del brazo y lo levanto con algo de rudeza. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros del otro, sus alientos se mezclaban. Craig llevó su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su Tweekers, quería comprobar que no se trataba de una alucinación de su mente perturbada. Al sentir aquella piel, supo que efectivamente era Tweek. Su Tweekers por fin había regresado. La espera había terminado.<p>

Craig acabó con aquella molestia distancia que lo separaba de Tweek, rozó su nariz con la del chico cafeinómano y de un momento a otro ya tenía los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, comenzando un beso que transmitía toda clase de sentimientos y emociones.

El beso se rompió por la falta de aire. Tweek observó los ojos grises de Craig… aquellos ojos volvían a tener ese brillo de vida que había desaparecido por cinco largos años.

—No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe Tweekers. ¿Tú también me extrañaste?

—Claro que si, Craig. Pero…

No podía mencionar que se había ido con Christophe a París por voluntad propia; si llegaba a decir aquello… Craig seguramente mandaría todo al carajo y lo odiaría para siempre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que Craig se alejaba de él y en cambio tres cuerpos lo comenzaban a abrazar. Podía escuchar como sus padres sollozaban y que el pequeño Mark se abrazaba de su pierna izquierda.

—Bienvenido, mi pequeño Tweek… —dijo su madre antes de romper en llanto.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: ¡GOD! ¡Ojala que nadie este llorando de felicidad! (¿?) no me gusta que mis lectoras lloren ;-; me hacen sentir culpable u.u ¡Malas noticias! No sé que carajos escribir en mi OneShot para San Valentín ¡mis ideas se han terminado! Pero ¡prometo subir algo! Aunque este atrasado ¡debo subir algo!

Las que respondieron correctamente la segunda pregunta fueron:

**McCormick Girl****  
><strong>**BelCandyKagamine****  
><strong>**BlueHakaze**

¿Qué pasó Sweet-Dolly-Honey-208? ¿Por qué pensaste que me gustaba el 'Team Stan'? ¡OMG! ¿Me siento muy decepcionada de ti? :(

_III) ¿Cuáles son mis animes favoritos?_

_Beelzebub, Bleach, UN-GO. b) Naruto Shippuden & One Piece. c)Remi, SandyBell, Candy Candy._

¡Suerte!

Nos leemos~  
>Shinigami Out.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/25 1º Temporada – 28/(¿?) + II Bonus

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

**Dreaming Of Another World****  
><strong>_'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

La familia Tweak se dirigía hacia un lúgubre y pequeño departamento llamado 'El Palacio Rosa'  
>En el asiento trasero del pequeño Chevy Chevrolet, color gris -un gris bastante aburrido- se encontraba el pequeño Tweek de doce años. El pequeño rubio no estaba encantando con la idea de mudarse, el era feliz en su antigua ciudad de Michigan ¿por qué sus padres de repente se les ocurría vivir en un lugar bastante alejado de una sociedad? Simplemente no comprendía a sus padres. Los adultos son muy difíciles de comprender, siempre con sus cambios de humor ¿Quién los entiende? Tweek en todo el trayecto había tenido una mueca de disgusto total. Su madre no ignoro aquella actitud infantil de parte de su único hijo. Le había dicho claramente que este era un cambio que podría ser una mejora para el bien de su familia pero, Tweek no tenía ningún interés en entender esa 'beneficencia' él sólo quería que su padre retornara y se dirigiese nuevamente a su ciudad de antes.<p>

Todo esto era una gran tontería. Sus padres bien sabían que su hijo no era muy social, el pobre apenas con algo de suerte tuvo dos amigos en su antiguo hogar.

Ya estaban muy cerca de aquel "Palacio Rosa" que próximamente sería el nuevo hogar de los Tweak. Detrás de ellos venía el camión de mudanza con todas sus pertenencias. El aburrimiento consumía al hijo de los Tweak. Hastiado de esa penosa situación decidió tener una breve conversación con sus padres.

—Todavía no ¡GAH! entiendo porque tuvimos que mudarnos.

—Tweek —contestó su madre—, ya te he dicho el porqué tu padre y yo decidimos mudarnos a este lugar.

—El simple hecho de que este tonto y aburrido lugar no haya tenido una cafetería en años no significa que ustedes hayan decidido alejarme de mis amigos.

—Sólo guarda silencio, jovencito —sentencio su padre que fruncía el ceño mientras estacionaba el auto a un lado de aquella gigante 'mansión' pintada con un color rosa bastante oxidado.

Tweek observó con sus orbes verdes aquél espantoso lugar ¿cómo era que alguien pudiese vivir en ESO? Su ojos se fijaron en hombre que ¿trepaba como un mono? en las viejas escaleras que en cualquier momento se romperían por toda la oxidación que habían ganado con el pasar de los años ¿desde cuándo alguien había visitado ese 'palacio' para mínimo arreglarlo un poco?

—Baja del auto y ayuda un poco a los señores a llevar las cajas adentro.

—Me habían dicho que me venderían como un esclavo pero, no pensaba que lo decían en serio.

—No discutas, Tweek. Sólo obedece a tu padre.

Con desgana, Tweek se bajó del automóvil y se acercó hacia los hombres que comenzaban a bajar todas las pertenencias de él y sus padres. Lo mejor sería preguntar si pudiese ayudar -después de todo hay que tener modales en esta vida-

— ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Los dos hombres se le quedan mirando como si de un bicho raro se tratase. Bueno, Tweek ya era tachado como un fenómeno ante la sociedad. Aquél cabello rubio sin peinar, esa camisa verde vieja y mal abotonado y esos jeans negros que ya no daban para más, cualquier persona cuerda pensaría que se había escapado de un manicomio.

—Sólo apártate y no molestes, niño —habla el hombre de anteojos. El otro hombre comienza a carcajearse por la cara de tonto que había puesto el rubio. Tweek se molesta y prefiere inspeccionar su nuevo hogar. Lo mejor sería no pedirles permiso a sus padres o estos se negarían y comenzarían a molestarlo con órdenes y demás.

Comenzó a caminar hacia dónde se encontraba el bosque y una vez estando en la entrada, dirigió su vista hacia atrás en dónde se podía ver aquél nuevo hogar, los hombres de la mudanza y sus padres adentrándose al "Palacio Rosa"

Su vida era tan aburrida…

Se adentró cada vez más al bosque, pateaba una pequeña piedra en su trayecto. ¿Qué haría en los próximos días? sus padres seguramente se irían al pequeño pueblo y atenderían el pequeño local que habían rentando para la cafetería.

¡Cierto! En todo el día no había bebido ni una sola gota de café ¡cuánta falta le hacía! Suspiro y se abrazó a su mismo ¿por qué de repente comenzó hacer algo de frío? El cielo estaba cubierto por una capa de nubes oscuras, seguramente pronto comenzaría a llover.

Se detuvo cuando llegó hasta una colina. Desde ahí se podían ver todos los pinos que rodeaban su nuevo hogar, todo estaba tan gris que daba pena y tristeza con sólo contemplar aquél paisaje. Se sentó en el frío suelo. No quería todavía volver a casa ¿qué le esperaba ahí? Sólo más aburrimiento y soledad…

—Como los extraño, chicos… ojala el verano llegue pronto y podamos reunirnos nuevamente Pip y Damien.

Un silencio invadió el lugar… pero, el silencio fue interrumpido cuando escuchó el maullido de un gato. Volteó su cabeza y observa cómo está parado a pocos centímetros de el, un chico de cabellos oscuros con un gato negro estaba en los brazos de aquél chico.

—Mi abuela no suele hospedar a familias con niños.

— ¿Tu abuela?

—La dueña del Palacio Rosa.

— ¿Y tu quien eres, niño?

—Mi nombre es Craig Tucker. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Tweek Tweak.

—Tweek… ¿sabes que estás sentando ahora mismo sobre un pozo?

— ¡GAH!

Totalmente presa del pánico, Tweek se levanta rápidamente de aquél lugar. Craig simplemente suelta un suspiro, se aproxima hasta dónde está el pozo y con su pie quita algo de tierra que cubría aquel agujero con un pedazo de madera para que el rubio se diese cuenta en dónde pudo haber caído si seguía un minuto más sentando sobre aquella vieja madera.

—Se dice que es tan profundo que si caes ves un cielo estrellado en pleno día.

— ¡GAH! pero que tonterías me estás diciendo tú.

—Como quieras…

— ¿Qué quieres tu aquí? ¿Acaso me estabas espiando?

—Como si fueses la gran cosa…

_¡Craig!_ se escucha a lo lejos. Tucker suelta un _'mierda'_ y voltea a ver nuevamente al rubio que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Me tengo que ir. Mi abuela me llama. Adiós Tweek.

Tucker se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia su hogar. Tweek observa como su 'espía' se alejaba, le saco la lengua infantilmente y dirigió su vista hacia abajo. Ahí se encontraba aquél gato negro.

— ¿Y tú qué quieres?

El gato hizo un movimiento de negación con su cabeza, como si pudiese comprender las palabras del rubio. Este ignoró aquel extraño comportamiento del animal y sintió unas pequeñas gotas caer sobre él.

Genial… su día no pudo haber estado peor. Lo mejor era llegar a casa antes de que sus padres comiencen a castigarlo nuevamente o amenazarlo con cosas de que 'lo venderían' y todas esas cosas tontas…

_¿Continuará…?_

* * *

><p>NA: Y ustedes están con cara de ¿Qué carajo es esto? bueno, el que haya visto la película de 'Coraline & La puerta secreta' o leído el libro con el mismo nombre se habrá dado cuenta que este fragmento tiene muchas cosas en común.  
>Bueno, debo informar que lo que acabo de escribir puede llegar a ser mi próximo long-fic Creek. (Bueno, no sería un Creek, sería más bien un fic que se centra solamente en Tweek pero, habría escenas Creek)<br>Noté que a muchos les importó un carajo las preguntas, así que decidí que mejor sería escribir por decisión propia mi próximo long-fic.  
>Si esta idea gustó, puede llegar a ser publicada aparte y comenzaríamos con una nueva historia y si no gusta… me dedicaré solamente a 'Sea Lo Que Sea Será'<p>

En fin, nos leemos y gracias a las lectoras que se tomaron la molestia de responder a las preguntas. Perdón, por no continuar con el cuestionario.

Nos leemos.  
>Shinigami Out~<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/25 1º Temporada – 29/(¿?) + 2 Bonus

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XXIX<strong><br>**_'…_ ¿I Believe In You? _…'_

Al caer la noche los padres de Tweek junto con Mark fueron los primeros en retirarse de la cafetería. Mrs. Tweak le había pedido a este Tweek que el cerrara el negocio junto con este Craig pero, era sólo una excusa para dejar a ambos chicos solos y así pudiesen hablar.

El reloj digital que estaba colocado en la pared, marcaba la una de la madrugada. Los Tweak hace media hora que se habían retirado y Tweek junto con Craig no habían pronunciado palabra alguna. Sólo se limitaban a ver la aburrida programación que trasmitía la televisora en aquellas horas, la mayoría de los programas a esas horas pasaban películas pornografías y programas ya antiguos de los años ochenta y noventa.

Craig hastiado de aquél silencio incomodo, decidió que lo mejor sería hablar de cualquier tontería. Sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta negra y se lo llevó a los labios.

— ¿Tienes fuego? —pregunta Craig, mira como Tweek se acerca a un cajón y de ahí saca un encendedor. Se aproxima hacia Craig y le enciende el cigarrillo. —Gracias Tweekers.

Tweek se limitó sólo a sentir levemente con la cabeza. No quería que Craig comience a preguntarle cosas sobre su estancia en París; tenía un pavor a como reaccionaria Tucker si se entérese que por un tiempo Christophe –su secuestrador- había sido su pareja por unos años, hasta que este murió. Craig dejó salir aquél humo y observó a Tweekers.

Ya no era el mismo Tweek que había conocido cuando este tenía cinco años; ahora era muy diferente al Tweek de niño y adolescente. Sus temblores habían cesado y además ya no hablaba tan rápidamente, ahora era pausado y sus palabras se entendían con mucha claridad. Se acercó hacía donde estaba el rubio, tocó el hombro derecho de Tweek y comenzó a acariciarlo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de algo, Tweek?

Tweek dirige su vista hacia su antigua pareja y asiente. Sujeta el control remoto del televisor, oprime el botón de 'Off' y la televisión deja de transmitir aquél programa estúpido de un par de jóvenes. Vaya mierda de programación.

—Te escuchó, Craig.

— ¿Te sigo pareciendo guapo? Bueno, antes no tenías ni la puta idea de cómo era… y ahora que puedes observarme ¿no te molesta mi cicatriz? —apunta hacia la gran cicatriz que se había hecho hace años, en los fríos inviernos aquella cicatriz le causaba mucho dolor por el cruel invierno. (N/A: Lo comentó por experiencia propia)

—Craig. No importa como seas físicamente, te sigo queriendo y eso nadie puede cambiarlo. Aunque… ahora entiendo porque Clyde decía que los pequeños niños te tenían miedo y porque intimidabas tanto cuando estábamos en clases.

— ¿Debo tomarme eso como un halago, Tweek?

— ¿El increíble Craig Tucker no soporta un inofensivo comentario? Y yo que pensaba que eras un imperturbable.

—Las cosas cambian y las personas cambian, _Little _Tweek.

El cigarro se había consumido en la mano del pelinegro. Tweek se acercó peligrosamente hacia dónde estaba Craig y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del mayor. Craig tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y llevó sus manos a la pequeña cadera de Tweek y lo acercó más a su cuerpo

_El Tiempo Entre Los Dos_

El menor recostó su cabeza en el amplio pecho del pelinegro mayor y susurro un _te extrañe tanto_ y un _te amo_. Craig abrazó a Tweek, no quería volverlo a perder, ya habría sufrido mucho en la ausencia de su Tweekers, no quería volver a perderlo o moriría por la depresión. Ahora entendía como se sentía Marsh cada vez que terminaba con su eterna novia y ex novia Wendy Testaburger.

—Tweek… mi querido Tweekers… —susurra Tucker muy cerca del oído del rubio. Tweek comienza a temblar repentinamente; Tucker no sabía si se trataba del frío o los nervios que el rubio estaba experimentado en esos momentos. Para calmar aquella vibración, acarició la espalda de su amado Tweekers y consiguió que el rubio dejase de temblar de poco a poco.

—Debemos irnos ya a casa. No creo que nadie venga y lo mejor será que ambos vayamos a descansar, seguramente tus padres han de estar esperándote ya que no tengo ni la remota idea en donde pasaras las noches, el pequeño Mark a ocupado tu cuarto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y en dónde quedaron mis cosas? —pregunta Tweek, levanta su cabeza para ver como Craig le sonríe de aquella forma que sólo lo hacía con él. —No te rías de mis desgracias, ¿ahora dónde voy a dormir?

—Podrías dormir en mi casa… sólo tú y yo… —al comentar eso, Tucker aprieta el culito de Tweekers haciendo que este se apartarse de él totalmente sonrojado.

— ¡Pervertido!

—Nada de perversión… sólo tocó a mi querido novio.

—Y… ¿Quién dijo que era tú novio, Tucker?

— ¿No lo somos? Entonces… ¿debería aceptar el sentimiento que me ofrece Brad Dixon?

—No te atreverías… —lo reta Tweek.

— ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Si Tweekers está molesto conmigo sólo por tocarle su perfecto culito.

— ¡No quiero que me toques como lo hacía Christophe!

Y el rompecabezas se armó por sí solo. Craig miró atónito al rubio. Tweek se mordió el labio inferior, había hablado más de lo necesario, ahora Tucker lo llenaría de preguntas y debería responder a cada una de ellas.

— ¿Cuántas veces te tocó aquél bastardo, Tweek? —pregunta Tucker mirando fijamente al rubio, este evita la mirada de Tucker… ¿ahora que debería hacer…?

—Muchas veces… llegué a ser su pareja hasta que Ze Mole murió hace unos cuantos meses.

— ¿Te acostaste con él mientras que yo me moría de la tristeza aquí en este pueblo de mierda? Vete al carajo Tweek.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Craig Tucker…lo repudiaba ahora?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>NA: Hasta aquí termina el capítulo… Oh… delicioso drama por delante. Todavía no quiero terminar con esta historia, así que… ¡**más** drama!

Perdón por haber confundido a las lectoras con el anterior capítulo. Mejor me explico mejor…

El anterior capítulo no TIENE NADA que ver con esta historia, solamente era una 'experimentación' de una posible nueva historia pero, iniciará hasta que terminé con este fic. Así que ¿aclaré todo? O.ó

¡Gracias a todas las lectoras que me han agregado a 'Autores Favoritos'! simplemente para mí es un honor que me agreguen a su lista =D ¡las amo! Sin ustedes no habían roto el record del fic con más reviews (con lo que concierne a los fics de SP en español)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~  
>Shinigami Out.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/25 1º Temporada – 30/(¿?) + 2 Bonus

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabii16

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XXX<strong><br>**_'Y si hoy el viento sopla a tu favor… sólo te guardaré rencor'_

Caminó hasta dónde estaba la puerta de entrada/salida de aquella cafetería. Ya había sufrido y soportado demasiado. Si Tweek por decisión propia había decidido irse con aquél bastardo, lo mejor había sido que se hubiese quedado allá y no se tomará la molestia de volver a South Park. Jamás.

Con sólo imaginarse a Tweek con aquél bastardo… que ese hijo de puta le robase suspiros y gemidos a Tweek mientras lo embestía y le susurraba palabras amorosas a su Tweek.

Aunque… si el rubio y el castaño habían tenido relaciones, oficialmente ya no era suyo. Le había pertenecido al bastardo que lo había secuestrado, al bastardo que lo separó de él, al bastardo que había pedido al culón de su jefe a que mandase hombres a golpearlo para sólo mantenerlo en raya y no se acercara a Tweek.

Los odio a los dos, pensó Tucker.

Miró por encima de su hombro derecho y observó como Tweek se acercaba a él pero, antes de que el menor llegase hasta el o intentase tener una conversación o tocarlo. De sus labios salieron unas frías palabras dedicadas al rubio que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, al igual que un bebé.

_Esas lágrimas están de más_

—Aléjate de mí. No quiero que este problema afecte a Mark o a tus padres, sólo mantente alejado de mí y no tendremos ningún problema.

—Craig. Por favor, escúchame.

— ¿Qué tengo que escuchar, Tweek? ¿Acaso me contarás todas tus anécdotas en cómo te revocabas con aquél bastardo y eras su zorra toda la no….?

La frase quedó inconclusa, había recibido una bofetada por parte de Tweek; Craig estando cerca la salida se estampó con esta haciendo que el cristal vibrase un poco al recibir el cuerpo de Tucker. El mayor se llevó una mano hacia la zona que comenzaba a enrojecerse por el golpe anterior, Tweak le dedicó una mirada de odio. Olvidando todas sus intenciones de hacer racionar con su antigua pareja. Era increíble como hace unos minutos estos se encontrase abrazados y diciéndose mutuamente toda clase de cursilerías y ahora parecían un soldado americano y un soldado ruso que estaban en una Guerra Fría. ¿Quién será el próximo en atacar?

_Haz lo que tú quieras_

El pelinegro se levantó del suelo y salió de la cafetería.

Tweek observaba como Craig se perdía por la neblina que azotaba a la ciudad a esas horas de la mañana. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia y de decepción a sí mismo. Era un ser lamentable. Se abrazó a sí mismo para tratar de tranquilizarse pero las lágrimas saladas caían de sus mejillas hasta llegar hasta la nieve que estaba debajo de él. De su abrigo sacó una carta que era de Christophe…

~Flash Back~

Ze mole estaba acostado en aquella amplia cama de la pequeña casa que compartía con el rubio desde hace un par de años. El maldito tabaquismo lo estaba matando. Hace unos días atrás habría sufrido unos terribles dolores en la zona en dónde se encontraba su corazón. Los ataques de tos que lo atacaban en las madrugadas cada vez eran más duras… todo eso lo estaba matando.

Del cajón de la mesa de noche que estaba a un lado de él; sacó un papel y un bolígrafo. Lo mejor era hacerle una pequeña carta al bastardo de Tucker que a pesar de estar alejado de Tucker por el mar, aún era el dueño del corazón del rubio.

Christophe escuchaba como Tweek en sueños balbuceaba el nombre de 'Craig' y varias veces lo había visto sonreír cuando mencionaba aquél nombre. Eso le hizo comprender que a pesar de su esfuerzo de hacer a Tweek junto a él; Tucker siempre sería el dueño del corazón del susodicho.

En la hoja escribió con una perfecta caligrafía todo lo que…. (N/A: Mejor no dar mucha información, al pasar de los capítulos sabrán lo que Chris le escribió a Craig)

~Fin del Flash Back~

El pelinegro había entrado a la zona putrefacta de South Park, ahí se encontraban cines en dónde las películas eran puras pornografía, burdeles, bares, sex shops, entre otros lugares en dónde sólo iba gente urgida de sexo ó chicos que acaban de romper con sus parejas y buscaban consuelo en los brazos de cualquier extraña o extraño

A lo lejos se encontraba Brad Dixon y cuando visualizo a su 'amor platónico' Craig Tucker. Corrió hacia dónde se encontraba este. Se veía bastante decaído, tal vez el pudiese animarlo un poco.

— ¡Craig! —llamó Brad cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del pelinegro que tanto le gustaba.

— ¿Brad? —pregunta Tucker.

Dixon al ver la mejilla enrojecida de Craig, frunce el ceño ¿Quién fue el bastardo que lo había golpeado? Coloca su mano en la mejilla de Craig, causando que este suelte un gruñido por el repentino contacto en su mejilla que comenzaba a arder por el clima frío.

— ¿Tuviste una pelea? —pregunta Brad. Aparta su mano de la mejilla de Tucker.

—Algo así… no quiero hablar sobre eso ahora.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Craig. Sé que no somos tan amigos pero, cuando necesites que alguien te apoye en cualquier cosa, tienes mi apoyo.

—Gracias Brad. Al parecer eres único amigo que me queda. Ya sabes que Clyde y Kevin se encuentran fuera del estado y que Token ya lleva un par de años trabajando en el extranjero.

—Es un placer ayudarte —sonríe angelicalmente Brad; Craig observa aquella sonrisa y el también sonríe por la amabilidad de su amigo.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Brad Dixon no es un personaje que se me ocurrió repentinamente, el si aparece en la serie y la ¿desconfiada? Puede buscar imágenes por el Google y sabrán que no estoy mintiendo en lo absoluto.

Nos leemos~  
>Shinigami Out.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/25 1º Temporada – 31/(¿?) + 2 Bonus

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XXXI<strong><br>**_'_Time stops still when…You've lost love'

Tweek descansaba en su pequeña cama. Tratando de procesar inútilmente todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en tan sólo una semana. Desde aquella madrugada en la que había tenido esa horrible discusión con Craig; este lo esquivaba cada vez que venía a la casa de sus padres o a la cafetería. Aquél comportamiento de un niño enloquecía al rubio. Era consciente de que Craig tenía todo el derecho en enojarse con él por lo que había hecho.

Hastiado de todos esos pensamientos que le revolvían el estomago, dirigió su vista hacia todos los objetos que se encontraban en el ático. Sus padres fueron muy amables de elaborarle un pequeño lugar en donde dormir, ya que Mark ahora ocupaba su antigua habitación. No le era incomodo dormir en aquel lugar, ya que tenía una pequeña ventana circula con vista hacia la casa de los Tucker y desde ahí podía observar a Craig cuando este llegaba hasta tarde a casa en dónde lo esperaba su hermana menor, Ruby.

_A veces no sé qué es lo que me pasa_

La menor integrante de la familia Tucker se había convertido en toda una señorita y ahora era novia de Ike Broflovski.

Tweek no salía mucho de casa, prefería estar en ese pequeño ático y reflexionar sobre todas las cosas que habían transcurrido. Sus padres le sugerían que era mejor que saliera con este Mark a jugar con el parque junto con Craig. Pero, simplemente no podía. Craig lo detestaba y era mejor alejarse de él, con verlo a través del frío cristal. Era un masoquista, sin duda alguna.

— ¡Hermano! —grita Mark desde abajo—. Craig y yo iremos a jugar básquetbol ¿te apuntas?

Nuevamente se negaría a la tentadora invitación. Niega con la cabeza varias veces y sonríe con melancolía, si la situación fuese diferente a la de hora, seguramente hubiese salido corriendo hasta su hermano menor y Craig; este último seguramente lo abrazaría y cuando llegasen al parque Mark se iría a los juegos infantiles mientras que Craig llevaría a Tweek a dar una vuelta por el parque, como la pareja que alguna vez fueron.

Pero, la situación de ahora era como una Guerra Fría, el primero en actuar, terminaría herido.

Baja por las escaleras y ve como esta con un balón anaranjado en sus pequeñas manos. Lo mejor sería decirle que no podía y volver a su lugar de miseria.

—No puedo ir, Mark. Lo siento. Será para otro día.

Cuando se disponía a subir nuevamente, una pequeña mano lo detuvo y lo hizo voltear y enfrentar a su hermano menor.

—No sé que haya pasado entre tú y Craig pero, me dices que ocurrió entre ambos ó le preguntaré yo a él.

—No te metas en cosas de adultos, ahora déjame en paz.

— ¿Ahora también dañaras a tu hermano pequeño, Tweek? —pregunta una voz nasal desde las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso que dirigían a las habitaciones.

—Sólo váyanse y déjenme solo.

—Mark, espera abajo. Tengo que hablar con tu hermano.

—De acuerdo Craig. Trata de convencerlo de que deje de ser un ermitaño amargado.

Craig ríe por las palabras del pequeño y le dedica una mirada de malicia a Tweek. El rubio tiembla a ver tal sonrisa… lo que se aproximaba no iba a ser nada agradable. Mark baja hacia la planta baja de la casa y se escucha el sonido de la televisión a los pocos segundos.

Comienza un largo y torturador silencio incomodo entre los dos. La tensión comenzaba a crecer y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en hablar; Tweek se harta y decide ser el primero en hablar.

—Pensé que me habías dicho que no querías volver a verme.

—No lo hago por gusto… lo hago porque Mark desde ayer me pidió que trata de hablar contigo. Y además quería hablarte sobre Brad Dixon.

¿Brad Dixon? pensó Tweek.

— ¿Qué pasa con Brad? —pregunta Tweek tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible, no se mostraría vulnerable ante Tweek.

—Nada. Sólo es un amigo, desde que los chicos se fueron ya no he tenido con quien juntarme.

—No molestes con eso, Craig. Ahora déjame ir a mi habitación.

—Dirás más bien irte a encerrar como un antisocial al ático de tu casa. Cuando éramos pequeños decías que le tenías pánico ya que se oían ruidos allí arriba y le pedías o más bien… le suplicabas a tus padres a que me dejaran pasar noches contigo porque orinabas tus mamelucos.

— ¡Déjame en paz! Sólo quieres humillarme, sólo a eso has venido ¿no es así?

—Sigues siendo un pequeño asustadizo, Tweek. Después de todo… no has cambiado.

—El simple hecho de que ya no sea tan dependiente de ti o de cualquiera no quiere decir que necesite que necesite de alguien.

Craig se acercó hasta dónde estaba el rubio y lo estampó con la pared más cercana. Antes de que Tweek comenzara a quejarse, estampó bruscamente sus labios con los del menor, comenzando una guerra entre ambas lenguas que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. El oxigeno se terminaba para ambos y tuvieron que separarse. Craig abrazó al rubio.

—Sólo quiero a mi Tweekers de vuelta… no me gusta este nuevo Tweek Tweak.

Tweek no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello pero no puso ninguna resistencia ante aquél abrazo que le daba Craig. Después de todo… el también extrañaba aquellos tiempos en que Craig y el convivían con sus compañeros en la escuela, todas esas pijamadas en casa del menor y además… ese sentimiento que había nacido entre ambos.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Oh! No crean que el Creek fluirá así como así. Oh… claro que no. Quiero agregar un pequeño personaje que tendrá mucha participación en los próximos capítulos, así que esta historia será un poquito más larga de lo que ya lo es…

**Sweet-Doll-Honey-208**: Chica… este fic a sido el más largo del todo el Fandom de South Park (en español) y además también ha sido el Fic con mayor reviews. Y no creo llegar hasta los cincuenta capítulos ¡mucha presión! este fic seguramente terminará en Marzo o en Abril, todavía no lo sé…

En fin, muchas gracias por su preferencia. Esperen nuevas historias mías (¿?)

Nos leemos~  
><em>Shinigami Out.<em>


	34. Chapter 34

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/25 1º Temporada – 32/(¿?) + 2 Bonus

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabi17 ®BlueHakaze

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XXXII<strong><br>**_'_No Time To Cry'

El abrazo no duró tanto ya que Mark había subido para ver porque se tardaba tanto en bajar Craig. Al ver los dos cuerpos que eran Craig y de su hermano mayor, Tweek. El pequeño Mark se ruborizo al ser el causante de romper aquella atmosfera.

—Craig… debemos irnos ó mamá ya no me dejará ir más al rato, ya que para ella ya será muy tarde.

Craig se separó del cuerpo de Tweekers, con pasos lentos fue hasta el inicio de las escaleras en dónde se encontraba el pequeño Mark con una pequeña mueca de enojo y con su cara cubierta por un color carmín, algo semejante al rizado cabello de Kyle Broflovski. Tweek observaba como Craig se alejaba de y se iba con su hermano menor, causándole ¿celos?

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —pregunta Tweak, listo para escuchar un 'No' como respuesta por parte de ambos. Cierra sus ojos con algo de fuerza… esperando aquella palabra dirigida sólo para él.

Craig y Mark miran atónitos al rubio. ¿Qué lo habría hecho cambiar de opinión? Si anterior mente había dicho 'Déjenme solo' Craig emboza una pequeña sonrisa que no pasa desapercibida por Tweek, este último se sonroja como un tomate y mira hacia el suelo. Carajo… lo mejor era volver a estar en su 'habitación'

Pensamientos tontos que fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la calidez del calor que sólo podía emitir una persona y esa persona era su Tucker. Entrelazó sus fríos dedos con los de Craig y antes de volver a encararlo, prepara su mejor sonrisa y se la dedica a Craig cuando por fin vuelven a estar frente a frente. Los ojos de ambos se encuentran y Tweek piensa para sus adentros que no puede ver ojos más perfectos que los de Tucker pero, Craig también se le cruza ese pensamiento en su cabecita.

Mark observaba a esos dos… lo mejor sería darles su tiempo en privado. Otro día iría al parque a jugar con su 'hermano mayor sustituto'

—Craig… puedo quedarme en casa mientras que tu y mi hermano pueden salir, no tengo ningún inconveniente en quedarme aquí —dice Mark para después dedicarles una sonrisa infantil a los dos adultos que no dejaban de mirarse en ningún momento. Craig simplemente asiente sin dejar de observar al rubio, en serio que había cambiado tanto y eso lo llenaba de tristeza y a la vez de alegría. Ojala que Clyde, Kevin y Token estuviesen nuevamente en South Park, ya que… nuevamente estaría el 'Team Craig' unido nuevamente, se habían conocido desde pequeños pero, ahora estaban tan alejados de los unos de los otros que ni siquiera alguien podría creer que antes de todo esto, ellos habían sido los mejores amigos -mucho mejores que el odioso 'Team Stan' que jamás había armonía por la culpa del culón de Eric Theodore Cartman-.

Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su hermano menor, fueron como campanillas que anunciaban su oportunidad en estar nuevamente con Craig y que esta vez trataría de hablar tranquilamente con Tucker, tenía que entregarle aquella carta. Por su mente se cruza aquella escena que había tenido junto con Jack -el hermano menor de Christophe-

* * *

><p>~Flash Back~<p>

— ¿Eras muy unido con Christophe, Scott? —pregunta Tweek antes de llevarse a los labios aquél vaso que contenía su delicioso néctar. Enfrente de él se encontraba un chico de veinte años, sus cabellos color café caían por su frente y su ropa era de un azul oscuro y gris, su cuello era cubierto por una bufanda de rayas rojas y negras.

—Nada de eso, Tweek. —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar y mirar directamente aquellos orbes verdes como esmeraldas —. Mi hermano y yo jamás fuimos tan unidos, nuestra madre murió cuando nuestro padre ahogado totalmente de alcohol la ahorco; Christophe se encargó de matar al bastardo y después de eso… nos separamos. Él se fue a Estados Unidos y yo a Inglaterra. Sólo nos comunicamos a través de cartas…

—Lo siento… no debí preguntar. Perdón Scott, debe ser un tema difícil para ti.

El chico soltó una pequeña risa y observo como Tweek arqueaba una ceja, totalmente confundido por su repentina actitud.

—Ya lo he superado, Tweek. No deberías pedir disculpas, el pasado es el pasado. Lo mejor es vivir en el presente y no pensar tanto en el futuro ¿no crees?

—No lo sé, Scott. Yo volveré la próxima semana a South Park.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No eres feliz aquí, Tweek?

—Sabes perfectamente que sólo vine aquí porque le tuve lastima a Christophe, ahora que el falleció… volveré a donde en realidad pertenezco, aquí ya nada me retiene.

— ¿Yo no significo nada para ti…?

—Eres un buen amigo, Scott. Pero, yo no pertenezco a Francia. Mi verdadero hogar es dónde están los seres que deje por estar con tu hermano.

—Quiero que tengas esto, así tal vez no te olvides de mí —Scott se quita su bufanda de rayas, se levanta y va hasta donde esta Tweek que lo mira incrédulo, coloca la bufanda sobre el fino cuello de Tweekers.

—Pero… Scott…

—Nada de 'pero'. Es un regalo y quiero que lo conserves.

—Gracias Scott…

Después de aquella cena que había compartido junto con Scott, no lo volvió a ver en los siguientes días, tal vez… había regresado a Inglaterra y el regalo que le había dado la noche en el restaurante fue una despedida.

~The End Flash Back~

* * *

><p>Tweek paseaba junto con Craig en el Lago Stark's. El pelinegro no soltaba la mano del rubio y a Tweek no le molestaba aquél situación, después de todo… ahora volvían a ser una ¿pareja?<p>

—Craig… ¿Qué somos? —pregunta Tweek, detiene su caminata y observa a Craig, este le vuelve a regalar una de esas sonrisas que sólo eran para él.

—Tweek… ¿quieres volver a ser mi pareja? Podemos comenzar nuevamente de cero, sólo que no traiciones mi confianza nuevamente…

* * *

><p>Scott salía del aeropuerto de Denver, en dirección hacia la estación de autobuses más cercana. Volvería a ver a Tweek y trataría de convérselo a que regrese a Europa y que ambos inicien así una pequeña relación de pareja, después de todo… los matrimonios de personas del mismo sexo estaban permitidas en Europa.<p>

_Ahora es mi turno, Christophe. Tú no te merecías a alguien como Tweek… pero, me siento feliz de que la 'medicina' que te había dado para 'aliviarte' haya funcionado tan bien… después de todo… soy un doctor y tú eras mi paciente._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

N/A: Última actualización de la semana, me voy de retiro espiritual este fin de semana **¡no fics!**  
>¿Ahora todos sabemos quién fue el responsable de la muerte de Christophe?<p>

Mis amadas lectoras… comiencen a armar el pequeño _puzzle_ de esta historia :)

Nos leemos~  
>Shinigami Out<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/25 1º Temporada – 33/(¿?) + 2 Bonus

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XXXIII<strong><br>**_'_No Person Can Be Close As Us'

Craig abrió sus ojos cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a penetrar la habitación, sujetó su chullo y lo bajo para que así cubrir sus ojos y volver a dormir, en el proceso de esa acción; sintió un cuerpo que se removía encima de su cuerpo, retiró su chullo y observó cómo Tweek se aferraba más a su cuerpo a través de un abrazo. Observa que el piso está lleno de las fotografías que anoche le había enseñado a su Tweekers -claro, también había aprovechado en robarle uno que otro beso en el proceso-

—Buenos días, Tweek.

El rubio se aferra más al cuerpo de Craig… servía tan bien como almohada.

—Mhm... Cinco minutos más.

—Tweek… debo ir al baño, por favor suéltame ó te orino encima.

El rubio se aleja rápidamente, causando que caiga de la cama y despierte al pequeño y viejo Stripes que dormía plácidamente en su jaula. Craig no aguanta ahogar una carcajeada al ver como su pareja se levanta y le dirige una mirada llena de odio.

—Eres un sucio, Tucker.

—Son pequeños detalles, Tweek. Como cualquier persona normal debo ir a orinar cuando despierta de su largo sueño. Además… has despertado a Stripes, eres un chico bastante malo.

—No me jodas con eso… tu armaste todo esto.

— ¿Yo? ¿Yo fui el que se cayó de la cama y seguramente desperté a todo el mundo por ser un distraído?

— ¡¿Todo el mundo? ¡Demasiada Presión! ¡Ahora los gnomos sabrán que regrese y se llevaran mis bóxers! —cierra fuertemente sus ojos y se jala su camisa de manga larga color azul oscuro. ¡La paranoia había regresado! … siente una mano que comienza a acariciarle sus cabellos rubios, abre sus ojos y observa como Craig le sonríe.

—Este es el Tweek que yo conozco —le roba un pequeño beso de 'Buenos Días' a un desprevenido Tweak. —Vamos a la cafetería de tus padres ¿de acuerdo? Tu madre hace unos maravillosos desayunos, me he hecho adicto a sus hotcakes y su delicioso chocolate caliente.

* * *

><p>Enfrente de ambos se encontraba el mejor desayuno americano que pudiese existir en el jodido mundo: hotcakes, huevos acompañados de tocino, salchichas, waffles y pequeños trozos de jamón.<p>

Craig mira maravillado el plato enfrente de él, Mrs. Tweak si que se había esmerado más en este desayuno, la comida de los Tweak era tan…UNICA. Comienza a comer con rapidez, estaba tan hambriento. Observa como Tweek se le queda mirando como un fenómeno.

—Anda… que esta comida es deliciosa y debes comerla antes de que se enfrié.

— ¿Cómo puedes comer todo eso? —pregunta, toma el tenedor y comienza a picar una salchicha para llevársela a la boca.

—Porque es la comida de tu maravillosa madre ¿sabes? Esto no es nada… cuando veníamos Clyde y yo a desayunar antes de irnos a clases, el comía mil veces peor que yo.

—Y ahora tu ocupaste su lugar —se lleva otra pedazo de salchicha a la boca.

—No quiero discutir, Tweek. Déjame comer.

Pasaron una media hora y Craig Tucker estaba más que satisfecho por tal banquete que era digno de un rey. Mientras que Tweek apenas había terminado medio plato y ya estaba satisfecho.

Se escucha la campanilla que anuncia la llegada de nuevos clientes. Se adentran un pelinegro igual que Tucker, un pelirrojo con una ushanka verde y dos rubios. (N/A: ¿Invitados Especiales?) El primero en reconocer al acompañante de Craig fue el pequeño Leopold 'Butters' Stotch que suelta la mano de Kenny, va hasta la mesa en donde el "ya no paranoico Tweek" se limpiaba los dedos con una servilleta, el rubio menor se lanza a abrazar a Tweek.

— ¿Qué carajo? —suelta Tucker al ver como ese rubio que al rato reconoce como Butters abraza a su novio.

— ¡Tweek! Pensé que ya no volveríamos a verte.

Stan, Kyle y Kenny llegan hasta el alboroto que causo el rubio a pocos segundos de haber llegado en la cafetería. Reconocen al tipo que abrazaba Butters y se sorprenden ¡era como ver a un jodido fantasma!

— ¡Tweek! —gritan todos en un unisonó.

Oh genial, piensa Tucker hastiado de la situación.

Butters jala a Tweek de la chaqueta café de este, obligándolo a salir de ese asiento.

Tweek con pisar con sus dos pies el suelo de la cafetería siente que cuatro personas totalmente extrañadas para él lo abrazaban a tal punto de dejarlo sin aire. ¿Por qué carajos, Tucker no hacía nada para ayudarlo?

—Chicos… estoy seguro que Tweek quera recibir un poco más de amor.

Gracias Craig, por tu maravillosa aportación, piensa Tweek.

Al poco rato los cuatros dejan de abrazar al rubio que ya se encontraba entre pálido o morado.

* * *

><p>— ¿Me perdonas Tweek? —pregunta Craig; Tweek se había enojado con el porqué gracias al pelinegro 'Team Stan' lo habían abrazado más de una vez causándole mucho dolor a su pequeño cuerpo.<p>

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Craig.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme?

—Eres un tonto ¿lo sabías? —siente como dos brazos rodean su cuerpo con suavidad.

—Soy tu tonto ¿me perdonas?

—Me lo pensaré…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: **¡GOOD LOVE!** Me obsesione con esa canción del Chef

So if you see a fine young woman that can't be satisfied,  
>Send her over to my stable, I'm a horny junkie that loves to ride! call<p>

Good love 69-9-69  
>Good love 69-9-69<br>Good love 69-9-69

It ain't how good I make it, baby, it's how I make it good!

Call me anytime..  
>Right now would be fine..<br>Call my number!  
>Call on me..<br>Love gravy train..  
>I'll ride ya on in to glory..<br>Let's get it on..  
>Let's get it on..<br>Good Love

No pude ir al retiro ¿razones? Llueve y hace un frío espantoso, además de que tengo mucha tarea que debo entregar el Lunes. Tengo otra novedad… nuevamente me saqué el primer lugar ;D **¡GOOD LOVE!** xD

Nos leemos~  
>Shinigami Out.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/25 1º Temporada – 34/(¿?) + 2 Bonus

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

**Sea Lo Que Sea Será**  
><em>'<em>Sólo Quiero Tu Amor'

La puerta se abrió violentamente, el gran sonido causo que saliera un mayordomo, el nombre de la servidumbre era Bridon. Un chico de cabellos castaños algo oscuros, la mitad de su cabello caía por su rostro lo que causaba que casi no se pudiese contemplar con totalidad su rostro. Corrió hasta dónde su amo, Scott que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. El rostro de Scott representaba enojo y un odio intenso; después de haber visto como Tweek se divertía en compañía de aquel sujeto que seguramente era Craig Tucker. Ese bastardo… ¿cómo podía causar esa sonrisa que ni Christophe y el habían visto dibujado en el rostro del rubio? Se suponía que… cuando curaba las heridas del rubio después de que este mantenía relaciones con su hermano mayor… la sonrisa que le regalaba Tweek era la sonrisa más sincera del rubio ¿sólo era una de esas tantas sonrisas falsas? ¿no demostraba ser mil veces mejor que Christophe? ¿Quizás este…?

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —la voz de Bridon causa que el castaño mayor lo mire con asco ¿por qué seguía ese mocoso de catorce años en su casa?

—Te había dicho que te largaras de esta casa, no te necesito. Quítate esa ropa y lárgate cuanto antes.

Las palabras de Scott provocan que el corazón de Bridon se rompa en miles de pedazos. ¿Por qué no podía complacer a su amo?

—Pero, mí querido amo. ¿A dónde podría ir alguien como yo? Sabe bien que no tengo un lugar a donde ir. Mis padres han fallecido y usted es lo único que te tengo; por favor no me eche. Haré lo que usted me pida, sólo no me eche, por favor.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera? —pregunta Scott, en su rostro se dibuja una maliciosa sonrisa. Ingenuamente Bridon asiente con su cabeza, causando que la sonrisa de Scott se haga más grande y mire con perversión al pequeño adolescente.

_El talento lo tendré… si llego a engatusarte…si llego a serenarte...sin apenarte…_

—Una pequeña sección de sexo… no me vendría nada mal. Ve a mi recamara y cuando llegué espero verte desnudo y dispuesto a todo lo que te haga ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Bridon brillaban ¡su amo le haría el amor! a pesar de ser virgen y que era consciente de que le dolería, si hacía feliz a su amo, correría el riesgo necesario. Corre hacia las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso y en el trayecto comienza a desenredar su corbata azul oscuro.

—Bridon… si llegas a poner resistencia, me temo que… —del interior de su saco gris saca un revolver y apunta hacia donde esta Bridon —Tendré que volarte esa bonita capa de sesos.

Bridon continúa con su trayecto desapareciendo de la vista de Scott.

—Pobre estúpido… pero, me divertiré un poco con el niño.

_**I Would Do Anything for You**_

OoO

Tweek se encontraba en su pequeño cuarto-ático. Recostado en la pequeña cama improvisaba miraba el techo de madera. Este día habían pasado tantas cosas. Primero, despierta sobre el amplio pecho de Tucker; Segundo, almuerza junto con Craig en la cafetería y después se cruza con su antiguo equipo enemigo y terminaron conversando que Cartman se había inscrito en el gimnasio para así conseguir una cita con Wendy Testaburger; Tercero, pasea por las calles de South Park mientras que es abrazado por Tucker.

Eso sí que era felicidad…

—Craig… ¿cómo es posible que te amé tanto? —cierra sus ojos y respira lentamente. Trata de descansar un poco, el reloj digital marchaba las 19:30, en poco rato sus padres llegarían junto con Mark y seguramente cenarían cualquier cosa para después ir a dormir y no verse hasta el siguiente día. Su hermano menor, Mark, tenía la mala costumbre de saltar encima suyo. Su pequeño hermano menor le había dicho varias veces que era su forma de decir "Buenos Días" y que también le hacía lo mismo a sus padres pero desde que él había venido ya no les hacia eso a los Tweak ya que estos cerraban la puerta y su único victimario era ¡su querido hermano mayor!

La pequeña paz se rompe cuando siente un cuerpo encima de él, abre los ojos y ahoga un grito cuando se entera que era Craig. ¿Cómo carajos pudo entrar? ¡Había cerrado todo tal y como sus padres le habían dicho antes de salir de la cafetería!

— ¿Cómo entraste? —pregunta el rubio y rápidamente aparta el cuerpo pesado de su novio.

—Idiota… tus padres desde hace un tiempo me han dado un duplicado de las llaves ¿Quién crees que cuidaba a Mark mientras ellos trabajaban?

—Quiero descansar un poco, Craig. Ya hemos pasado casi todo el día juntos ¿no podrías haber esperado hasta mañana?

—Mmm… no. Te extrañaba tanto; Ruby me dijo que si tanto te extrañaba que entrase a tu casa como un vulgar ladrón.

—De acuerdo, Craig, puedes quedarte y cuando lleguen mis papás junto con Mark haz el favor de retirarte.

— ¿No me dejas que me quede a dormir contigo? —abraza a Tweek posesivamente, acomoda su cabeza en una de las almohadas del rubio y aspira su aroma por un largo rato.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Estás loco!

—Yo te dejé quedarte en mi casa, además vivo a lado ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso no me quieres cerca, pequeña bolita de nervios? —estrecha un poco más el cuerpo del rubio a su cuerpo. Tweek relaja su cuerpo y al poco rato se queda dormido entre los brazos del pelinegro.

_**Happiness**_

Continuará…

N/A: Bueno, debo confesar que ya quiero terminar este fic lo más pronto posible y que además ya no se me ocurre NADA para continuar con el fic, ojala no me salgan los próximos capítulos una mierda ¡AGH! necesito a alguien que me de ideas :(

**¡Por favor! en sus reviews coloquen lo que quieran ver en este fic ¡NECESITO AYUDA URGENTEMENTE! **

Ya CASI llegó a los 300 reviews ¡OH MY GOD! ¡Ustedes me hacen feliz! ;-; son las mejores lectoras del mundo ¡Grazie~!

A las lectoras que leen '**Diario De Un Voyeurista**' informo que tardaré un poco en actualizar la historia, estoy pasando por una gran crisis de inspiración y cuando me dispongo a escribir ¡bloqueo! ¡Agh! ¡Perdón chicas! ;-;

_Shinigami Out._


	37. Chapter 37

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/25 1º Temporada – 34/(¿?) + 3 Bonus

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Lo Que Sea Será<br>Bonus III  
>I'll Try<strong>  
><em>'<em>Mustn't let them see me cry'

**Craig POV**

Un hombre de alrededor de los treinta años sostiene un pequeño libro de cuentos infantiles en sus manos y alrededor de este, están pequeños niños de menos de diez años. Me les quedo viendo un rato mientras fumo un cigarrillo, a pesar de estar alejado puedo escuchar que aquel sujeto les cuenta el típico libro de "Peter Pan & El País de Nunca Jamás" ¿cómo fue que existió ese personaje? Seguramente **James Matthew Barrie** -creador de la novela- estuvo drogado cuando escribió aquella absurda historia. Obviamente los niños deben crecer alguna vez y que además es totalmente estúpido que de la nada se aparezca un chico y se lleve a una chica para que le contase cuentos infantiles. Es totalmente absurdo.

Aunque… hubo una época en mi niñez en las que yo prefería estar en una biblioteca leyendo cuentos infantiles de todo tipo, desde Blanca Nieves hasta Pinocho, pero hubo un libro que… me atrapo cuando lo leí.

**El Principito**

Los primeros capítulos se me hicieron demasiados interesantes ¿Cómo era posible que apareciera un pequeño príncipe en el desierto de Sahara? Recuerdo haberme comprado ese libro y lo había leído tantas veces que me sabía cada dialogo, capitulo en orden, entre otras cosas. Yo había crecido con ese libro y siempre trataba de cuidarlo.

Cuando tenía ocho años; Tweek, mi pequeño y paranoico amigo de ese entonces me había pedido que le leyese el libro, ya que él no podía por sus constantes temblores y temía que cuando sostuviera el libro con sus temblorosas manos rompiese una página o algo.

* * *

><p>~Flash Back~<p>

— ¡Ack! ¿Podrías leerme el libro? —observo cómo se lleva sus manos hacia la parte inferior de su camiseta verde manchada de café y comienza a jalar de ella con nerviosismo, en su cara se podía apreciar sus tics que le daba cuando sentía mucha presión sobre sus pequeños hombros.

—De acuerdo Tweekers pero, deja de temblar. —llevo mi mano derecha hacia sus cabellos rubios desordenados y comienzo a acariciarlo para lograr que se tranquilice un poco. Y funcionaba. Cuando acariciaba sus cabellos como lo hago con Stripes, Tweek relaja cada musculo de su pequeño cuerpo. —Ven a mi casa después de clases y encantado te leeré el libro ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡GAH! ¡Gracias Craig! como siempre tienes ese libro en la mano ¡Ack! Debe se-er un buen libro.

~The End Flash Back~

* * *

><p>El hombre continúa leyéndoles a los niños y me veo por un momento a mi mismo ahí sentado en el columpio y con Tweek mirándome atentamente a cada palabra que pronuncio.<p>

Aquella tarde de otoño cuando había sido dejado por sus padres en la puerta de mi casa, se le veía una gran sonrisa de tonto que jamás seré capaz de olvidar. Recuerdo que nos habíamos sentado en el piso de la sala y que él me escuchaba atento mientras bebía de su fiel termo lleno de café.

Todo estaba perfecto cuando se escuchó sonar el teléfono y me aleje de él para atender la llamada y cuando volví…

El líquido café estaba derramado sobre mi apreciado libro. Recuerdo que Tweek se disculpaba por el accidente, pero yo estaba tan enojado que lo saque de mi casa y le grite que lo odiaba y que no quería volver a verlo jamás en mi vida.

Y mi deseo se hizo realidad…

'Niño muere al instante cuando fue atropellado por un conductor ebrio'

Cuando escuche la noticia en la televisión mientras me comía mi cereal, corrí hasta el baño y comencé a vomitar. Era mentira ¿no es así?  
>Los Tweak se fueron de South Park después de haber enterrado a su hijo.<p>

Guarde todo los periódicos que tenían algo que ver con el caso de Tweek Tweak. Mi mejor amigo… había muerto a sus ocho años y la culpa… la cargaba todos los días de mi vida.

Desde ese día odie todo lo cercano a la literatura, principalmente los cuentos infantiles. Ver todo aquello me hacía recordar a Tweekers. Pero, la odia que mas repudie fue la del 'El Principito'

Token me había dicho que era una estupidez de mi parte repudiar en específico esa obra literaria. Me negué a escucharlo a él y a Clyde.

Me quedé sin amigos…

El cuentista cierra el libro por fin y las madres de los pequeños sujetan de las manos pequeñas de sus hijos y se las llevan con ellas.

El cuentista no era nada y menos que Leopold 'Butters' Stotch. Mi antiguo compañero de clases y actual pareja de Kenneth McCormick.

Todos tienen profesiones y pareja. Todos. Excepto yo.

Soy una lata vacía, tirada en este pueblo de mierda.

Vivo en un pequeño apartamento. Jamás recibo visitas de nadie. Siempre estoy solo…

Leopold me observa y me saluda mientras me dedica una de esas sonrisas características típicas de Butters, le regreso el gesto pero no como él lo hizo conmigo, simplemente le hago el 'Fuck You' y me alejo lo más pronto del parque.

* * *

><p>Llego hasta mi apartamento, saco una lata de cerveza del refrigerador y prendo el televisor. No hay nada bueno en la televisión y decido apagarla para irme hasta mi cama y dormir hasta que llegue el nuevo día de mañana y así continuar con mi típica rutina eterna.<p>

En la mesita de noche que está al lado de mi cama, hay una foto retrato de Tweek y yo. Soy un total masoquista de mierda… tengo veinticinco años y todavía me castigo de aquella forma.

Soy una mierda…

Con el pasar del tiempo comprendí que no sentía simplemente un sentimiento de amistad hacia Tweek, yo lo amo y lo seguiré amando hasta que mis pulmones y corazón dejen de funcionar.

Cierro los ojos, dispuesto a dejarme abrazar por Morfeo.

Despierto y observo que no estoy en mi cama. ¿En dónde carajos estoy? Únicamente observó que estoy sobre arena y que atrás mío hay un avión, a lo lejos puedo distinguir a una persona que se acerca hacia donde estoy yo, sentando sobre esa molesta arena.

—Ngh… ¿me recuerdas, Craig?

— ¿Tweek? ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Y por qué tienes esa ropa?

Tweekers llevaba la ropa característica del principito ¿qué carajos estaba ocurriendo?

—Craig… voy a ayudarte a recuperar la fe y la confianza.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p>NA: Recuerden que los Bonus no tienen ninguna relación con la historia original. Y este Bonus queda inconcluso, ya después me animaré y lo continuaré en el proceso de este fic, así que todavía no pueden odiarme (¿?)

Debo aclarar algo MUY importante, la idea en si de que Tweek sea '**El Principito**' no fue idea mía, sino de **®Gabi17 ®BlueHakaze** ¡Gracias por su permiso de escribir esta pequeña y extraña historia...!

Ya estamos en Marzo y necesito terminar este fic lo más pronto posible. ¡Gracias a todas las chicas por haberme dado pequeñas locas ideas para este fic! xD aunque algunas estaban de ¿what the fuck? Igual ¡la intención es lo que cuenta!

Sin nada más que agregar, me despido de ustedes y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

Nos leemos~  
><em>Shinigami Out.<em>


	38. Chapter 38

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/25 1º Temporada – 35/(¿?) + 3 Bonus

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XXXV<strong>  
><em>'<em>Reflection'

_**~Flash Back~**_

Scott mataría al bastardo de su hermano por haberlo encerrado con un estúpido psicólogo. ¿Qué tiene de malo asesinar a tu madre por ser una reverenda puta? La había asesinado cuando la encontró cuando había terminado de tener relaciones sexuales con el bastardo de su amante. Primero asesino a su perra madre y después le echó la culpa a su padre cuando Christophe llegó después de trabajar como repartidor de periódicos. Al final el padre de ambos termino suicidándose y Christophe le echó toda la culpa a su hermano menor. Scott.

Sabía muy bien que su hermano tenía problemas de bipolaridad, además… cuando decidió echarle la culpa a su papá, olvido cambiarse de ropa, pues cuando llegó a la casa en donde vivían, Scott tenía sus ropas cubiertas de un rojo carmesí.

Después de esa noche; Christophe decidió enviar a su hermano menor a un psicólogo pero con lo que Scott no contaba es que su hermano mayor había decidido abandonarlo ya que Ze Mole viajaría hasta Estados Unidos para así comenzar de cero, olvidando a su familia, incluyendo a su hermano que estaba en Inglaterra.

Scott tuvo que asesinar al psicólogo para huir de aquel lugar y viajar hasta América y así poder asesinar al bastardo de su hermano. Claro, primero le sacó toda la información al psicólogo antes de asesinarlo brutalmente.

Viajo clandestinamente en un avión que llevaba productos hasta América. Cuando piso por primera vez el territorio estadunidense, tuvo que negociar con varias prostitutas para que le consiguieran una pequeña camioneta para viajar hasta Denver, Colorado. Además, les pidió que le hicieran papeles falsos para así poder pasar desapercibido, la puta llamada Patty Nelson fue la que le consiguió el título de Doctor. A Scott le agradaba como se leía su nombre en ese certificado falso. Ya tenido esos asuntos resueltos, se dirigió hasta Colorado.

Pero, cuando cruzaba la carretera de Nebraska a Denver se encontró un auto chocado contra unos árboles, lo que le llamó la atención fue que afuera del auto se encontraba un niño abrazando a su oso de peluche y este lloraba, dentro del auto se encontraban los cuerpos muertos de sus padres. Se estaciono detrás del choque y bajo del auto, se acercó hasta dónde estaba el niño llorando.

En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa sádica, el pequeño estaba con rasguños y con un par de heridas graves en sus pequeños brazos y piernas. El niño de cabello castaño dirige su vista hacia aquel hombre extraño que se encontraba observándolo de una manera tétrica e intimidante. El pobre niño orinó en sus pantalones, causando que Scott se excitara al ver el líquido amarillo. Orina y Sangre… mm… excitante.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre hijo de perra?

—Bridon. ¿Cómo se llama usted?

—Hijo de puta, no me trates de "usted" sólo tengo dieciocho años.

—Parece de mayor edad, lo siento.

—Eres un hijo de perra, pero me servirás. Sube a mi camioneta y contestando tu pregunta anterior, mi nombre es Scott.

—Mis padres me han dicho que no debo irme con desconocidos.

— ¿Acaso eres estúpido? Tus padres han muerto y ahora me perteneces, Bridon. Sube al auto y no me contestes, bastardo de mierda.

—Pero…

—No. Me. Contestes. ¡Sube a la camioneta!

Bridon se levantó del suelo con dificultad, sus heridas le ardían terriblemente y Scott no mostraba signos de humanidad o tan siquiera algo de lastima o compasión por él. Abrazo a su oso de peluche pero, Scott se lo arrebato y lo lanzó en medio de la carretera.

—No eres un bebé, Bridon.

— ¡Puppy!

Bridon estaba a punto de correr para recoger a su oso de peluche pero Scott lo sujeta de uno de sus hombros y lo estampa al suelo de piedras, el niño grita de dolor por el impacto y hace que más sangre emana. Scott frunce el seño, se baja la bragueta de su pantalón; saca su miembro y le orina encima a Bridon.

— ¡Cállate, hijo de perra! Ahora me perteneces y para mí eres solo un niño cubierto de sangre y orina, no vales ni un carajo.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban y Scott comenzaba a desesperarse al no hallar a su hermano, por el momento se hospedaba en la casa de Bridon en el condado de South Park. Había tenido un poco de compasión por el niño y lo había curado de sus heridas.<p>

— ¿Dónde estarás Christophe?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Holy Shit! ¡Primera parte del enfermo y aterrador pasado de Scott! En serio me sorprendí por todo lo que escribí. Este Flash Back queda inconcluso por el momento, obviamente en el próximo capítulo sabrán si Scott se encontró con Christophe o no. He estado pensando que debería cambiar la clasificación de este fic a "M" pero, quien sabe… no creo que el fic este TAN fuerte para hacer ese cambio.

¿En serio se confunde con mis BONUS? O.ó ¡pero si coloco **BONUS** en **negritas**! xD ¿cómo se pueden confundir? Creo que la ficha técnica no sirve ni una mierda ¿mejor la quito?

Nos leemos~  
>Shinigami Out.<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/25 1º Temporada – 36/(¿?) + 3 Bonus

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

**Sea Lo Que Sea Será **  
><em>'<em>El Infierno Conocí'

_**~Flash Back~**_

Había pasado un par de meses y Scott comenzaba a encabronarse por no hallar la parada de su hermano mayor. Había buscado por todo el condado de South Park y cuando fue a buscar en el bosque lo único que encontró fue a un rubio muerto en la blanca nieve (N/A: ¿Recuerdan la 'trágica' muerte de Gregory? :3) Simplemente no comprendía cómo era posible que no pudiese encontrar a Christophe. Y para empeorar la situación; ahora tenía que cuidar de Bridon.

La policía había llegado a la casa del niño y tuvieron que huir de ahí y tenía que llevarse a Bridon o tal vez este comenzaría a soltar todo lo que le hizo y eso causaría sólo más problemas de los que ya tenía. Por unas cuentas noches durmieron el cementerio y después se hospedaron en una pequeña casa abandonada que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo.

Por el momento, ese era su pequeño hogar. Bridon con el tiempo logró comprender lo que le agradaba y lo que no a Scott, convirtiéndose así en su cocinero y mayordomo a su corta edad de ocho años. La comida sabía asquerosamente mal y era un desastre a la hora de limpiar los antiguos muebles y demás; Scott ignoró por completo todo eso y si no le gustaba la comida del crío simplemente tomaba el plato y se lo vaciaba encima del minúsculo cuerpo; Bridon tomaba eso como 'trata de mejorar' y por las tardes salía de la casa y se iba totalmente abrigado para que nadie lograse reconocerlo ya que Scott le había dejado en claro una advertencia que debía cumplir si no quería meterse en problemas con el mayor.

"Si llegas a meterme en problemas…, te estrujare tus pequeños testículos y no me detendré cuando empieces a llorar y a gritar, hijo de puta"

Totalmente abrigado de pies a cabeza, se iba a la tienda de televisores y veía un programa de cocina que duraba una hora, en una pequeña libreta anotaba los ingredientes, procedimientos, etc. Y les rogaba a todos los Dioses del mundo a que lo apoyasen esta vez a la hora de cocinar.

Scott se hastiaba de todo lo que le ocurría, Christophe no daba luces de estar vivo y Bridon era un terrible dolor de cabeza. Así que comenzó a reflexionar que lo mejor era regresar a Inglaterra y tratar de llevar una pequeña vida "normal".

Esa misma noche le diría a Bridon que se largaba por la mañana y que no tratase de seguirlo o ya sabría lo que le ocurría si lograba cometer alguna estupidez.

La cena trascurrió tranquilamente y la cena maravillosamente sabía deliciosamente bien.

—Tengo algo que informarte, Bridon.

Aquellas palabras para el niño eran signos de que seguramente Scott -su salvador- lo felicitaría por haber cocinado la cena tan bien, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro dejó sus utensilios en la mesa y miró atentamente al mayor que se encontraba delante de él.

Scott al ver que el niño lo miraba atentamente, soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada imperturbable hacia el pequeño.

—Me regreso a Francia.

— ¿Francia? ¡Iremos a Francia! ¡La gran conocida como la 'ciudad del amor'! Mi profesor de geografía me había hablado maravillas de ese país ¿Cuándo marcharemos?

— ¿Marcharemos? Pequeño mocoso, he dicho que me regreso a Francia; jamás mencione que te llevaría conmigo.

—Pero…creí que…

— ¿Qué somos una clase de 'amigos'? —Bridon asiente lentamente. Scott al ver esa seña, comienza a carcajearse por la ingenuidad del niño —. Lo siento, mi querido Bridon pero, así son las cosas. Mañana por la mañana me regresó a Inglaterra y tú puedes quedarte aquí o tal vez decidas volver a tu casita en dónde ya NO están tus padres y cuando la policía se entere de que has vuelto, seguramente te envíen a un orfanato en dónde ninguna pareja te adoptara ya que eres un niño feo.

Tras decir aquellas horribles palabras se levantó de la mesa y paso a un lado del niño que en un momento a otro comenzaría a llorar por las palabras del mayor. Scott llevó una de sus manos al cabello café oscuro del niño y lo acarició un poco.

—Cuando vuelva no quiero verte aquí ¿de acuerdo?

Después de la trágica y lúgubre cena, ambos se fueron a dormir a la pequeña sala y con el calor de la chimenea se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Scott despertó justo cuando el viejo reloj de la sala marcaba las cinco de la mañana. Se levantó y se estiró como si de un gato se tratase, vio como Bridon dormía tranquilamente y antes de marcharse para **tal vez **nunca regresar, le dejó en la mesa del comedor una pequeña nota de despedida.

Al salir de la casa, su cuerpo fue invadido por un cruel frío que azotaba al condado. Comenzó a caminar y se perdió entre la nieve.

_**~The End Flash Back~**_

Bridon despertó de aquel sueño, vio la habitación en dónde se encontraba y observo que había una pequeña mancha de sangre en las sabanas que lo cubrían, varias imágenes invadieron su mente y supo que aquella sangre era de él.

Había comenzado a sangrar cuando Scott lo comenzó a penetrar violentamente en el momento de tener relaciones sexuales con él. A un lado de él se encontraba su querido Scott durmiendo plácidamente, sin ninguna expresión de enojo reflejada en su rostro. Con dificultad se levantó de aquella cama que soltaba un olor a sexo, sangre y orina. Un dolor invadió su parte intima y soltó un pequeño gemido, se dirigió hacia el abrigo que estaba tirado en el suelo y al momento de recogerlo una pequeña fotografía cayó al suelo, la recogió y cuando reconoció que en la fotografía se podía apreciar el hijo mayor de los Tweak y que detrás de la fotografía estaba escrito '_Mi Amado Tweek Tweak_' una sensación extraña lo invadió ¿eran celos? Guardó nuevamente la fotografía en su lugar, con pequeños pasos volvió hasta la cama.

—Tweek…

¿Scott amaba a Tweek? ¿qué NO había hecho él para merecer el amor de Scott?

—Sólo quiero verte feliz, Scott… ¿quieres tener a Tweak? Pues yo te lo entregaré…, así tal vez… pueda conseguir algo de tu amor.

_**Continuará…**_

_Nos leemos~  
>Shinigami Out.<em>


	40. Chapter 40

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/25 1º Temporada – 37/(¿?) + 3 Bonus

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XXXVII<br>'Un Negro Día Más Para Los Dos'

El viento que soplaba aquella tarde era lo demasiado fría como para erizarte los cabellos de la nuca. Era una fría tarde de invierno y ninguna persona rondaba por aquel bosque cercano al pueblo, todo era silencio, ni siquiera los cuervos que rondaban cerca emitían sus usuales ruidos que usualmente hacían. Los cuervos eran como las alarmas que sólo anunciaba algo en específico.

La muerte

Y en efecto, la blanca y pura nieve era manchada por un color carmesí que brotaba de aquel joven de cabello castaño que yacía acostado en el frio suelo. Sus ropas elegantes ahora estaban rasgadas y rotas, en su cuerpo semidesnudo se podía apreciar varias cortadas en las cuales brotaba algo de sangre, su cuerpo estaba cubierto tanto de cortadas como moretones que había recibido al menos hace una hora atrás.

—Lo siento tanto Scott… —lentamente cierra sus ojos para así poder morir con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, antes de cerrar sus parpados pudo visualizar una persona o más bien un punto azul que se acercaba a él lentamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back <strong>

Habían pasado alrededor de unas seis semanas desde aquel descubrimiento. Su comportamiento con Scott había cambiado drásticamente, cada vez que mantenían relaciones sexuales dejaba que el mayor lo domase como el quisiese, jamás oponía resistencia a las bruscas caricias que le daba Scott o cuando este lo penetrase tan violentamente que algo en su interior se rasgaba y lo hacía sangrar.

Nada tenía sentido.

Sólo debía calmar todo el dolor que sentía Scott en ese momento. Sólo debía aguantar un poco y más y tal vez Scott con el tiempo pudiese quererlo como quería o más bien amaba a ese rubio que no era nada menos que Tweek Tweak.

La esperanza se desvanecía con el pasar de los días. Scott salía desde muy temprano y cuando volvía descargaba todo su coraje y el simplemente callaba y no se quejaba de los malos tratos que le hacía pasar el mayor. Interiormente comenzaba a odiar a ese rubio que era el causante de todo los males que el pasaba pero, el también tenía la culpa por ser tan débil y no decir nada. Cualquier personaje con algo de dignidad se había largado a otro lugar y había al menos levantado una denuncia pero no se atrevía ya que el…

Amaba con todo su alma y corazón a Scott, aunque este no lo quisiese jamás del mismo modo.

Cansado de toda su situación, encontró la solución perfecta a todos sus problemas.

Matar a Tweek Tweak

Si se deshacía de ese estorbo ¡Scott sería totalmente suyo y pudiesen ser felices! Sin ese molesto rubio… conquistaría el corazón del mayor y toda la espera que tuvo que pasar tendría un resultado.

* * *

><p>Un jueves por la tarde se había dedicado a seguir al rubio todo el día, sólo necesitaba que este estuviese solo y por fin atacaría a su presa y problema resulto. Con pasos sigilosos había seguido al rubio hasta un pequeño callejón y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca… le encajo una pequeña navaja a un costado de la costilla, causando que Tweek cayera al suelo y se sujetara en donde brotaba la sangre. Cumpliendo su pequeña misión, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pues a lo lejos se podía apreciar a un pelinegro junto con un niño que corrían hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo tirado en el suelo.<p>

Llegó hasta la parte del bosque y se adentró a este, varios cuervos que descansaban en las ramas de aquellos pinos muertos lo observaban y eso le causo algo de terror. Se escuchó el crujir de unas ramas y de ahí apareció Scott que lo miraba con rabia, si sus ojos antes trasmitían odio lo que ahora trasmitían era algo más que simple odio. Se reflejaba odio, desprecio, asco, etcétera.

—Me puedes explicar ¿por qué le hiciste eso a Tweek? —la voz hace eco en ese pequeño espacio y Bridon comprende que no hay salida, lo mejor sería decirle sus sentimientos y sus razones por herir a ese rubio en ese preciso momento.

—Por qué…

— ¿Por qué eres un estúpido? ¡¿Cómo pudiste tocar a Tweek?

—Scott, escúchame —su voz sonaba entrecortada, el nudo en su garganta estaba crecido y en un momento a otro comenzaría a derramar lágrimas, las palabras no salían de su boca y para empeorar todo. Scott se acercaba hasta donde este estaba y cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros le propino un buen golpe al torso del adolescente, causando que Bridón llevase sus manos hacia su estómago que comenzaba a arder.

Scott agarra de los finos cabellos color castaño y con brusquedad lo estampa contra la nieve, Bridon escupe varias gotas de sangre por el repentino impacto pero no había acabado ahí, siente como un pie se encontraba encima de su espalda y al momento de dejar de sentirla con un fuerte movimiento vuelve a estar en su espalda de un sólo movimiento y suelta un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Tú no eres nadie para herir a Tweek de esa manera!

Pasan unos cuantos minutos y siente como el filo de la navaja que anteriormente había usado para herir al rubio ahora era encajada en cualquier área de su cuerpo causando que su camisa blanca se rompiese y se llenase de un color carmesí que salía de su cuerpo ya bastante lastimado y herido.

—Para…, por favor —suplica el menor, su vista comenzaba nublarse.

—No sabes cómo te odio, desde que te encontré ese día en la carretera con tus padres muertos… te repudie como no te imaginas, pequeño bastardo —suelta la navaja y se aleja del lugar dejando a Bridon tirado boca abajo con el torso desnudo y con su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y demás.

Observa a Scott hasta que se pierde entre la niebla, en sus labios cubiertos de sangre se forma una sonrisa.

—Te amo…

**The End Flash Back**

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>NA: Esta historia ya estaba más abandonada que un calcetín sin par en un viejo cajón. Lo bueno de esto es que quedan exactamente tres capítulos y por fin esta historia llega al final, teniendo así en total cuarenta capítulos ¡AGH! No vuelvo a escribir algo tan largo y agradezco a todas aquellas lectoras que desde el inicio me leyeron. Su preferencia se agradece bastante.

Sé que algunas andan de ¡what the fuck! ¿cómo es posible que Bridon soporte tanto a Scott? Hasta yo misma me sorprendo cuando escribo estos capítulos.

Los invito a leer mi otro fic '_With a Few Good Friends' _que es totalmente lo opuesto a este fic. NADA de dramas innecesarios (¿?)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.  
>Shinigami Out.<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/25 1º Temporada – 38/(¿?) +4 Bonus

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XXXVIII<strong>  
><em>'<em>Give Me All Your Love_'_

Craig mantenía su mentón sobre uno de los bordes de la cama en dónde se encontraba el rubio, era la segunda vez que lo veía en ese estado y no quería volver a ver a su amado rubio en ese penoso estado nuevamente, cuando veía a Tweek conectado a esos aparatos que indicaban el pulso del rubio, era un panorama que no quería volver jamás. Cierra sus ojos, suelta un suspiro de resignación y siente como el sueño le vence de poco a poco.

Si ese tipo de cabello castaño no le había aplicado a Tweek los primeros auxilios, no quería ni imaginarse que le hubiese querido a su Tweek. ¿Por qué Tweek siempre sufría de miles de maneras posible? Nació siendo un ciego y después fue secuestrado por ese bastardo de Christophe y ahora viene un estúpido y le entierra una navaja. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que su Tweekers no volviese a sufrir? ¿Por qué el destino era un hijo de puta con Tweek y con él?

Tweek abre lentamente sus ojos y visualiza un cuarto en penumbras y un punzante dolor. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y suelta un pequeño gemido de dolor, no recuerda con exactitud cómo llegó. Sólo recuerda que un adolescente se le acercó y le clavó algo y lo demás es borroso. Visualiza a su Craig…, su querido Craig durmiendo a un lado de su cama. Lleva su mano derecha hasta la cabeza del pelinegro y acaricia aquellos cabellos obscuros, el cabello de Craig era tan suave… lo amaba tanto. Lo que más le atraía de Craig era esa cicatriz, el pelinegro le había mencionado que le comenzaba a arder la herida cuando hacía mucho frío, pero que ese dolor no se comparaba cuando su Tweekers se alejaba de él.

— ¿Qué hice para merecer a alguien como tú? —lleva las llamas de sus dedos hasta el rostro de Craig y comienza a acariciar lentamente todo lo que este a su alcance —. Te amo tanto…

—Y yo te amo a ti, Tweekers… ya verás que al final de todo esto, tú y yo estaremos bien. Y… —de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas, no podía soportar todo el dolor que por estos últimos seis años había guardado en su interior —. Vamos a estar juntos los tres; tu, Mark y yo iremos a jugar básquetbol y…

Las lágrimas impidieron que continuase hablando y algo en Tweek se rompió al ver a si a su Craig llorando por todos los sucesos que habían pasado a Tweekers y a él ¡Carajo! Era tanto la impotencia que se sentía terriblemente mal consigo mismo, cuando eran más jóvenes le había prometido que lo protegería de todo y ya había fallado tantas, tanta veces…

—Bésame, Craig.

Craig levanta su cabeza y mira fijamente aquellos orbes verdes y aquella hermosa sonrisa que tenía su chico rubio, se inclina un poco hacia donde esta Tweek, roza sus labios con los del paciente y junta sus labios con los otros.

—Te amo y siempre te amaré, Craig. Quiero decirte que has sido la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida…, me enseñaste tantas cosas y cada día que pasa…, mi amor hacia a ti crece como no tienes una idea.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flash Backs~<strong>

—Eres un hijito de mami ¿no es así? —dice Tucker para 'poner nervioso' al otro chico.

— ¡Esto es demasiada presión! ¡GAH! te castigaran si sigues diciendo esas ¡ngh! palabras —.

—Me gustaría que lo intentarán—.

— ¡GAH! —.

Esa noche había iniciado una pequeña y extraña amistad.

* * *

><p>Craig dejó caer el dólar al suelo, le dio un escupitajo al dólar y después lo pisoteo, los alumnos que estaban en la cafetería veían la escena que les regalaba Tucker. Volvió hacer la misma pregunta y obtuvo el mismo resultado de siempre: todos querían ese dólar.<p>

— ¿Por qué desean tanto obtener este dólar? —pregunta Tucker.

—Pruebo mi queridísimo culón a que no importa como sea Tweek, él seguirá teniendo el mismo valor que cualquier otro niño, el ser ciego no lo hace menos que otros.

—Yo te cuidaré de Cartman y de cualquiera que intente hacerte daño, Tweekers.

* * *

><p>El pequeño rubio simplemente asiente, Craig deshace con dificultad el abrazo ya que Tweek se aferraba a seguir de esa manera.<p>

—Debo llevarte a casa o tu mamá se preocupara por ti.

—Sólo ¡ngh! abrázame un poco más…

* * *

><p>Pronto los besos y caricias volvieron, Tweek sentía el cuerpo completamente desnudo y caliente de Craig sobre él, sus manos recorriendo sus costados, arañando y acariciando, y antes de darse cuenta, tenía las piernas separadas y a Craig nuevamente allí, escudriñando con la mirada entre sus piernas, mientras sus labios repartían cortos besos sobre sus testículos y la piel de sus muslos.<p>

— ¿Me dejarías…? —preguntó Craig suavemente, Tweek asintió fervientemente, sabiendo que a él le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, luego tendría tiempo para pensar en el miedo o la vergüenza.

—Sí —dijo un instante después, en caso Craig no lo hubiera visto, su voz salió ronca y baja.

—Gírate —pidió Craig, mordiendo uno de sus muslos, antes de arrodillarse entre las piernas de Tweek.

Tweek se mordió el labio inferior un momento, antes de asentir y girarse con lentitud, inmediatamente el cuerpo de Craig ya estaba sobre él, acariciándolo y besándolo en la nuca y los hombros.

—Verdaderamente eres increíble —susurró sobre su oreja, mientras una de sus manos bajaba por la columna, acariciándolo hasta llegar a sus nalgas, sin detenerse, se metió entre ellas, tanteando su entrada.

**~The End Flash Back~**

* * *

><p>Tweek junto su frente con la de Craig, sus alientos se entremezclaban y en un hermoso unisono pronunciaron las palabras que marcarían sus vidas de ahora en adelante.<p>

**—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…, te amo.**

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.<strong>_  
>Shinigami Out.<em>


	42. Chapter 42

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 25/25 1º Temporada – 39/39 2º Temporada +4 Bonus.

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XXXIX<strong>  
><em>'<em>No me has preguntado si me da igual o no_'_

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde ese pequeño incidente y todo había salido bastante bien con Tweek que ahora descansaba en su casa. Siempre podía contar con tener cerca a Craig y a su hermanito Mark que cuando este ultimo llegaba de la cafetería corría hasta la habitación-ático de su hermano mayor y lo abrazaba con fuerza, el menor de los Tweak tenía mierdo en perder a su hermano mayor y lo único que podía hacer Tweek era reconfontar a su hermano que nada más le sucedería ya que el mismo se considerabla 'Inmortal' o 'Invencible'

Las semanas y los meses pasaron lentamente para aquel trio que día con día fortalecian su unión con juegos de diferentes clases de actividades. Tucker le había regalo una de las crías que había tenido la pareja de Stripes, claro que cuando las pequeños crías ya estuviesen lo suficientemente grandes para asi darselas al niño de cabello castaño.

Tweek por otra parte pasaba su mayor parte junto con Craig. Su relación había vuelto a ser la de antes pero ahora estaba mas fortalicidad que antes…, ya nadie podía separarlos, ni nadie ni nada. Se habían vuelto una pareja que habían cruzado varios obstaculos en su vida, desde que eran unos niños y hasta ahora permanecían juntos. Mark parecía entender aquella relación y los padres de ambas familias estaban felices por ver a sus dos hijos mayores con ese ser especial de cada uno.

Clyde y Kevin habían regresado a su pueblo natal a visitar a sus viejos amigos, ahora Clyde era un reconocido Chef en New York y Kevin trabajaba para las empleas _Apple. _Tweek se quedaría con la cafetería de sus padres mientras que por las noches iba a clases a recuperar esos años de estudios perdidos. La ventaja de hablar Ingles y Frances le sirvío de mucho para poder avanzar rapidamente y ahora trabaja como profesor que impartia clases de Frances y Craig continuo siendo un fotografo que al poco tiempo comenzó a trabajar para una revista que excibia a modelistas.

Todo había terminado para bien para el pelinegro y el rubio…, esos días de sufrimiento habían quedado atrás y ahora comenzarían una nueva vida juntos. Sin tener que preocuparse por nada…

Después de todo…

_Sea Lo Que Sea Será…_

**THE END**

* * *

><p>NA: El último capítulo de esta historia y todavía falta el epilogo… Oh God… en serio que este ha sido el fic más largo que jamás haya escrito, no vuelvo a escribir algo con más de viente capítulos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron este fic de principio a fin.

Gracias a **Gabiiii981** y a **Gabii17** por haber seguido este fic capítulo tras capítulo. Desde Diciembre hasta Marzo ¡Su preferencia se agradece bastante!

¡GRACIAS POR HABERME LEÍDO EN ESTOS TRIENTANUEVE CAPÍTULOS!

**Shinigami Out**


	43. Chapter 43

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 01/25 1º Temporada – 26/40 2º Temporada + (¿?)/(¿?) 3º Temporada + 4 Bonus.

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XL<strong>  
>'Somos los mismos envueltos en <strong>novedad<strong>'

Las horas pasaban lentamente para los dos chicos que esperaban afuera de la sala de partos del hospital "Paso Al Infierno" Bebe Stevens estaba dando a luz al hijo que ambos habían creado a través de la ayuda de la _manipulación génetica_. Y habían tenido varios problemas en encontrar a la chica en la que se prestaría para eso pero, Bebe por sí sola se acercó a ellos cuando había escuchado el rumor de que Craig y Tweek querían tener un hijo propio, los dos no estaban del todo acuerdo con la adopción ya que cuando habían ido al orfanato la mujer que los atendió los mando al carajo por ser unos "maricas acosadores y violadores de niños inocentes". Los padres de ambos no entendían muy bien la decisión que habían tomado pero, con el tiempo comprendierón sus razones.

* * *

><p>Bebe deseaba tener un hijo, desde hace un par de años que deseaba ser madre y lo llegaría a ser si ayudaba a dos viejos amigos. Empezó a vivir con Craig ya que sus padres la habían sacado de la casa ya que creían que eso era un acto del demonio, ya que la iglesia no aprobaba a los homosexuales y la manipulación génetica… Esas cosas son algo en contra de Dios. Algo "anormal" que debe ser tachado por la sociedad.<p>

Los primeros meses de embarazo fueron lo más maravilloso que podía experimentar, los señores Tucker eran amables con ella al igual que la hermanita de Craig y tenía todo el apoyo por la parte de los Tweak y le encantaba pasar sus tardes junto con Mark -el hermano menor de Tweek- todo en su mundo estaba encantado como un cuento de princesas y principes.

Mark se quedaba abrazando su abultado vientre y cada vez que veía al hermano de Tweek haciendo todo eso, en su mente llegaban todas las escenas que compartiría con ambas familias cuando el niño naciese. Dicen que los bebés sienten y escuchan todo lo que pasa cuando están en el vientre de su madre y estaba seguro que aquel ser que crecía mes con mes…, crecería con todo el amor del mundo.

Al llegar al octavo mes del embarazo, se mudó -mudar- a un pequeño apartamento junto con Craig y Tweek. Vivirían temporalmente ahí hasta encontrar una casa para los cuatros –contando al pequeño Joseph Tucker–

* * *

><p>—¿Crees que este bien esta Bebe? —preguntó Tweek, jaló un poco la bufanda que le había regalado Scott cuando se habían visto esa última vez en París. Observó sus zapatos y los nervios lo invadieron nuevamente, Oh Jesús…, cuanta presión.<p>

—Estará bien, Tweek. Sólo debemos ser algo pacientes, sabes que Bebe es una chica bastante fuerte y tu mismo has visto lo fuerte que es. ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas un poco a tu papá cuando estaba esperando a que Mark naciese.

—¡Agh! ¿en serio? —dirigó toda su atención al pelinegro que estaba recargado en una de las paredes del hospital ¿cómo es posible que Craig a veces fuese un bastardo inperturbable?

—Claro. Deja de preocuparte tanto, todo saldrá bien. Bebe y Joseph estarán bien, sólo debes tener algo de fe…, además tu amigo el doctor Scott esta a cargo ¿qué podía salir mal?

Lo que ambos chicos ignoraban era el historial de antecedentes del "Doctor Scott"

Van pasando unos minutos y más y ven a la enfermera saliendo de la sala de partos y les hace una seña para que la siguieran, Craig es el primero en entrar y Tweek se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, no quería entrar ahí y ver que algo había salido mal.

—¿Qué te pasa, Tweek? ¿No quieres concer al pequeño Joseph? —preguntó Tucker.

—La presión… —es lo único que pronuncian sus labios temblorosos.

La enfermera da media vuelta y les dirigió una mirada a ambos jovenes de que avanzarán. Craig va hasta donde esta Tweek y lo sujeta de la mano, entrelaza sus dedos con los ajenos y le sonrié para luego pronunciar:

—Todo estará bien.

Recuerda lo nervioso que se había puesto cuando Mr. Tweak le había pedido que entrasé a conocer al nuevo integrante de los Tweak y en ese momento siente que ahora los papeles son opuestos y el ser paciente con Tweek y llenarlo de confianza. Llegarón hasta un cuarto en dónde estaba una Stevens agotada con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos; Craig siente un deja vu con todo aquello y siente como la mano de Tweek comienza a temblar y a sudar.

—Chicos —pronunció debilmente Bebe Stevens y cierra sus ojos un momento para recuperar el aliento, estaba totalmente cansada y necesitaba dormir —. Hay alguien que desea conocerlos.

Scott observaba cada acción que hacía Craig con Tweek y sintió una pequeña punzada, no debía hacer algo estúpido o Bridon hablaría de más y era mejor no hacer enojar a su "actual" pareja. El muy bastardo de Bridon había sobrevivido a todo lo que le había hecho esa tarde en el bosque y todo por la intromisión de un chico llamado, Brad Dixon.

—Maldito seas, Tucker… —murmurra por lo bajo y le hace una seña a la enfermera que se encargue de todo.

Tweek se acercó al pequeño bulto que estaba envuelto en una sabana azul y casi le da un ataque cuando ve que todo salió a la perfección. Era un hijo de los tres, al combinar el ADN de Craig y de el… habían engendrado a un nuevo ser. Soltó la mano de Craig para llevar su mano derecha a la cabecita de Joseph.

—Este mundo es… tan maravilloso.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>NA: Esta historia **CONTINÚA**. Me dedicaré por el momento a mi otro fic Creek en proceso y después continuaré con este maravilloso fic que me ha dado a unas maravillosas lectoras. Espero que le haya gustado mi pequeña sorpresa (¿?). Al leer los reviews vi que muchos estaban tristes por el fin de este fic y fue… "Okey… hagamos una tercera temporada"

**¡Gracias!**  
>Con la ayuda y preferencia de ustedes mis amadas y apreciadas lectoras he llegado a los <strong>300 reviews<strong>.

**¡Nos leemos en la ****próxima**** actualización!**

_Shinigami Out_.


	44. Chapter 44

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

**Capítulos: 01/25 1º Temporada – 26/40 2º Temporada + (41)/ (¿?) 3º Temporada + 4 Bonus.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies and Gentlemen<br>ShinigamiJazzDark89 ****IN THE HOUSE**

**Sea Lo Que Sea Será XLI**  
>'It's no better to be safe than sorry'<p>

No podía dejar de ver aquellos pequeños orbes verdes del pequeño Joseph Tucker, el bebé había salido igual a Tweek como a Bebe. Afortunadamente no había sacado nada de él o tal vez era algo pronto para decirlo ya que cuando creciera veríamos que personalidad había heredado. Los juguetes del bebé estaban por toda la habitación. Joseph tenía su propio cuarto, pero por las noches dormía o bien con Craig junto con Tweek y otras veces con Bebe.

Por todo el hogar se podía percibir aquel dulce olor de "bebé" olía a talco y a pañales. Dándole así un olor único e indispensable al hogar de los cuatro miembros de la familia.

Las familias de los tres adultos de la casa iban a menudo a visitarlos a ellos, pero realmente sólo iban a ver al bebé rubio risueño. Las dos madres de los chicos eran las que duraban más tiempo jugando con Joseph y el pequeño "Tweek Jr." era feliz teniendo a sus abuelas jugando con él hasta que se aburriera o le diese sueño ó hambre.

Al pequeño Mark Tweak no le gustó del todo que ya toda la atención la dominase el nuevo miembro. Su hermano mayor ya no tenía tiempo para él y con Craig ya no podía ir a jugar basquetbol en la vieja cancha del pueblo montañés.

En una de esas tantas visitas familiares; Mark se había encerrado en el baño por una hora. Negándose en salir por qué ya nadie tenía tiempo para él. Cuando abrió la puerta ya hartó de que al parecer nadie se hubiera percatado de su ausencia; lo que se encontró al abrir puerta fue al pequeño Joseph sentando en el suelo y mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes orbes verdes -heredados por Tweek-

El bebé estiro sus bracitos como queriendo decir que Mark lo abrasase. "Es su forma de decir que lo siente" le había dicho Craig. Mark se puso en cuclillas y tomó con cuidado al pequeño Joseph, el bebé empezó a reír por la actitud de su tío, y Mark rompió a llorar cuando tuvo por primera vez a su sobrino en brazos. Y desde ese día, Mark va todos los días a cuidar al pequeño Joseph cuando sus padres -tanto Craig y Tweek como Bebe- tengan que salir por la despensa o cuando quieran salir. Claro, sólo lo cuida por unos cuantos minutos, el castaño es un niño y no puede cuidar del todo bien a un bebé.

* * *

><p>Craig arrullaba al pequeño Joseph en la oscuridad de su despacho; Tweek al igual que Bebe ya estaban dormidos. Observaba los orbes verdes del bebé que poco a poco iba cerrando para entregarse a los brazos del dios Morfeo, aquellos orbes eran idénticos a los de su Tweekers.<p>

Continuó arrullándolo hasta que escuchó unas pisadas.

— ¿Ya se durmió? —pregunta Tweek, en sus manos llevaba una taza de café. No podía dormir aun, no sin sentir el cuerpo del pelinegro a un lado suyo.

—Sí, por fin ha cerrado los ojos; tú deberías estar dormido también.

—Sabes que no puedo dormir sin tenerte conmigo —se coloca en frente del pelinegro que no dejaba de ver el pequeño bulto que trae en sus brazos —. Llévalo a la habitación; hoy dormiremos los tres juntos.

—Adelántate tu primero, yo quiero seguir un rato más aquí —responde sin dejar de ver a Joseph.

—Sólo no tardes mucho, Craig —se acercó un poco al cuerpo de su pelinegro, se pone de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda de Craig, al terminar aquel simple beso le da un último beso al pequeño Joseph que ya dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su padre.

Craig suelta un pequeño suspiro…, todo el dolor que habían experimentado atrás parecía tan lejano ahora. No más separaciones innecesarias, ni Christophe o Luigi estaban vivos para separarlo nuevamente de su Tweekers.

Se aleja de su despacho para ir hasta su habitación y dormir tranquilamente con los dos seres que más amaba. Era feliz y esa felicidad debería perdurar para siempre. Y con aquel pensamiento rodando en su cabeza, durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Con Joseph en medio de la cama mientras que su mano y la de su rubio estaba encima de la pequeña panza del niño.

Protegiéndolos inclusive en los sueños.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sea Lo Que Sea Será<strong>  
>De los <em>_**cuarenta principales**__  
>Del <em>_**cuarenta**__ al __**uno**_

* * *

><p>A las afueras del pueblo montañés, se encontraban tres individuos. Dos de ellos estaban sentados en dos viejos sillones mientras que el tercero estaba en una silla de ruedas.<p>

—Brad, ya es algo tarde deberías irte, mañana nos vemos.

Brad Dixon mira de reojo al único mayor de aquella habitación. Scott suelta el humo de la nicotina y le regresa la mirada a Brad. El muy bastardo había salvado a Bridon de una muerte segura. Hace tiempo pensó que se había librado del marica de Bridon, pero con la estúpida acción de Brad sus planes con Tweek se fueron al carajo, una vez más.

Brad se levanta de su asiento y se va directo a la salida de la puerta, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hace eco y Scott va hasta dónde salió su dolor de testículos y cierra la puerta con seguro. Bridon traga saliva, era obvio lo que se vendría a continuación.

—Scott…, puedo explicarte lo que…

Su oración no es completada cuando el mayor le da un fuerte puñetazo que hace que su cara de ladee a un lado, gruesas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué puedes explicarme? Es obvio que intentabas salir de casa para hablar con Tweek ¿no es así?

Bridon niega con la cabeza para contestar con débil voz.

—Brad quiso llevarme a un festival que hay en el pueblo, no intentaba ir con Tweek, por favor créeme.

—Dime… ¿crees que soy estúpido? Es obvio que irías hablar con Tweek. No soy estúpido como lo eres tú, Bridon. ¿Quieres volver a ser castigado?

Bridon nuevamente niega con la cabeza, los sollozos del menor se escuchan en la habitación; Scott hastiado de esa escena decide empujar la silla de ruedas hasta la habitación que compartía con Bridon. Una vez ahí, cargó el cuerpo del chico para después lanzarlo violentamente a la cama.

—Vamos a divertirnos un poco, Bridon…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>¡Oh Holy Shit! Hace tanto tiempo sin publicar un capítulo de esta historia y creía que moriría.<p>

¡Tercera Temporada y la última! No más temporadas para esta larga, larga, larga historia…

Summary nuevo, personajes nuevos, nuevos obstáculos. ¡Prometo demasiado para esta temporada! (oh my god… ni que fuese una serie o telenovela)

Este capítulo va dedicado para **Gabi17** (por convencerme en poner un poco de "puke rainbow") y a **Gabiiii981**por su cumpleaños (¿en serio tu cumpleaños fue el 11 de Abril? debo escribirte un oneshot lemmon como regalo (atrasado u_u) ¿Te das cuenta mujer que el cumpleaños de Clyde Donovan fue un día antes que el tuyo y que además mi cumpleaños esta próximo? ¡Awesome! xD)

¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!

Shinigami Out.


	45. Chapter 45

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

**Capítulos: ****01/25 1º Temporada**** – ****26/40 2º Temporada****42/ (¿?) 3º Temporada**** + 4 Bonus.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies and Gentlemen<br>ShinigamiJazzDark89 ****IN THE HOUSE**

**Sea Lo Que Sea Será XLII**  
>'<em>Sentiré puñales de placer<em>'

Ambos pies descansaban sobre el escritorio de su despacho. El reloj colgado en la pared emitía su típico "tic tac - tic tac"

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto sólo con una bata de color rojo obscuro; Scott amaba ese color.

Le hacía recordar la sangre, el sabor metálico era un néctar para él.

Pero ninguna sangre se comparaba con la de su hermano; Christophe. Y estaba listo para probar la deliciosa sangre del chico que lo tenía obsesionado por tanto, tanto…, tiempo.

Dos dardos estaban acomodados perfectamente en sus dedos, a poca distancia estaban dos pequeñas tablas stock. Una tenía las fotografías de los ex integrantes de su familia y en la otra estaban los Tucker y los Tweak. Cada uno de los integrantes de las familias de Craig y Tweek, estaban completamente intactas… por ahora.

¿A quién debería atacar primero? ¿Ruby? ¿Mark?

Un momento…

Scott deja los dardos sobre el escritorio, abre un cajón y de ahí saca la pequeña carpeta en dónde estaban los estudios y avances que había tenido del embarazo de Bebe Stevens. Toma la fotografía de la joven rubia y la mira detenidamente. Aquella chica había salido de la nada y nuevamente tenía a otro ser que estorbaba su pequeño juego de ajedrez. Jamás lograría ganar ese juego si en cada momento aparecen tantos obstáculos.

Se levanta de su silla y va directo a dónde están las dos tablas stock colgadas en la pared de su despacho. Coloca la fotografía de Bebe a un lado de donde está la de Craig…

Encaja violentamente un dardo en el rostro de Bebe Stevens.

Ya tiene a su nueva víctima…, un peón más a cual debe eliminar del tablero.

—Fue un enorme placer haberte conocido, Bebe…

* * *

><p>La pequeña familia de Craig recién despertaba y los cuatro integrantes estaban en la cocina comiendo sus respectivos desayunos. El pequeño Joseph estaba sentado en una silla periquera en dónde tenía al pelinegro frente suyo tratando inútilmente de que comiera su puré de zanahorias. Tweek miraba divertido la escena, en sus manos tenía una taza blanca que contenía su apreciado néctar.<p>

Nada mejor que ver a tu pareja tratando de convencer al bebé en comer algo que no le gusta mientras bebes una taza de café.

Bebe Stevens miraba la escena que regalaba el más pequeño de la familia en completo silencio, ni una sonrisa estaba en su rostro al ver como Joseph le embarraba el puré de zanahorias en las mejillas de Tucker.

Estaba incomoda, desde que despertó de aquella pesadilla en dónde un sujeto parecido al doctor Scott, la acorralaba en un callejón sin salida mientras pronunciaba cosas que no entendía para el final ser brutalmente golpeada, despertó sudando y no le había comentado nada a los dos hombres de la casa porque no quería que toda esa felicidad que por fin sentían los dos después de tantas dificultades al fin tienen sus momento feliz.

Bebe agarra la taza de café y se aleja de la cocina, tratando de no ser notada por los tres miembros de la familia. Llega hasta su habitación, se acerca a su pequeña mesa en dónde suele maquillarse y mira su reflejo en el enorme espejo; había tenido mejores caras en otros amaneceres.

—Debo quitarme esos recuerdos…—se dice así misma—. Scott es una buena persona y viejo amigo de Tweek, él sería incapaz. Soy una tonta…

* * *

><p>Era miércoles por la noche y Bebe tenía que ir al supermercado de South Park por varias cosas que eran necesarias en casa, los purés de Joseph se habían terminado y necesitaban nuevos para mañana. Se había ofrecido para ir por las cosas necesarias mientras que Tweek junto con Craig cuidarían al pequeño Joseph mientras ella volvía.<p>

Antes de abandonar la residencia, sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero Bebe decidió ignorarlo…

**Gran Error**

* * *

><p>Cuando estaba de regreso y las bolsas eran llevadas en cada mano de la rubia no se percató de que alguien la había seguido desde que salió de su hogar.<p>

Scott decidió que era su momento para atacar, aburrido en el gran hospital en el que había asesinado a dos pacientes sin que nadie se percatase de sus acciones, salió a las 4.30 de la tarde para matar a la rubia de una maldita vez.

Cuando observó a la rubia saliendo de la residencia en dónde vivía su eterno rival junto con SU Tweek, frunció el ceño. Entre más rápido acabase con todos los peones, más rápido terminaría este juego estúpido que llevaba años.

No entró al supermercado, decidió esperar afuera hasta que la rubia saliera. Pasaron exactamente una hora hasta que la rubia salió del local y volvía de vuelta a casa con la despensa.

La siguió hasta que la rubia pasado de lado de un cajón, actuó rápidamente y la empujó dentro del callejón percatándose de que nadie hubiese visto nada. La despensa estaba regada por el sucio suelo en dónde había orina y pequeños rastros de droga. La rubia se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que recibió cuando chocó con el suelo sucio.

Scott va hasta donde está la rubia, se lanza sobre ella para comenzar a golpear el rostro de la mujer. Los golpes eran demasiados fuertes que al poco tiempo, Bebe comenzó a sangrar en cada zona de rostro en donde recibía golpes de Scott. Pasaron diez minutos y el cuerpo de Bebe yacía en el suelo sin vida.

Bebe había muerto cuando recibió el último golpe de Scott.

Scott había sacado de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja que encajó en la zona en dónde está el corazón. La rubia había muerto al instante. Su rostro desfigurado y la sangre saliendo de su pecho era una escena que había excitado al asesino.

Apreciando su obra de arte recién terminada, salió del callejón y desapareció…

* * *

><p>Un canadiense había contemplado la escena de principio a fin. Su rostro estaba serio y ni una sola de gota de sudor o una señal de nerviosismo estaba reflejada en su rostro.<p>

Ahora sabía quién era realmente Scott.

Ike Broflovski sabía la verdadera faceta de Scott.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>¡Okey! ¿Están listas para todo el drama que se viene? Muchas cosas van a ocurrir y habrá más víctimas que serán cruelmente asesinadas por nuestro ¿amado? Scott.<p>

Faltan exactamente ocho días para mis 17 años. ¡ASDF! ¡Ya quiero que sea mi cumpleaños! :(

Lo más voy a amar de ese 27 de Abril es que **Zoren Zombrio** (otra escritora del fandom de SP) también cumple años el mismo día que yo ¡OMG! Le escribiré algo para ese día :)

Perdónenme por haber asesinado a Bebe, tienen todo el derecho de repudiarme por haber creado a un monstro como Scott.

No tengo nada más que agregar~ nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

¡Amo cada uno de sus hermosos reviews! Según ustedes… ¿cómo debería morir Scott? O.ó?

Shinigami Out.


	46. Chapter 46

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

**Capítulos: ****01/25 1º Temporada**** – ****26/40 2º Temporada ****43/¿? 3º Temporada**** + 4 Bonus.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XLIII<strong>  
>'¿Ready to Play?'<p>

Las amistades de la recién fallecida Bebe Stevens ocupaban cada uno de las bancas de madera que se encontraban disponibles.

Bebe fue una de las porristas más sobresalientes de cada uno de los institutos en los que había estado.

Bebe era una chica bastante querida para todos. Su mejor amiga, Wendy Testaburger se encontraba en las primeras bancas, vestida por un largo vestido completamente negro, con un pañuelo en manos para limpiar aquellas molestas lágrimas que en cada segundo querían salir. A su lado estaba Eric Theodore Cartman, esposo de la pelinegra.

Las familias Marsh y Broflovski estaban detrás de donde están Wendy y Cartman ocupando la primera banca. A lado del castaño fornido están los padres de la rubia fallecida, la más dolida de todo esto era su madre que la había rechazado y echado de la casa cuando la rubia le había informado en que ayudaría a Craig y Tweek, la mujer le había dicho las crueles palabras que ningún hijo desearía oír de parte de su padre o madre.

"Para mí has dejado de existir"

Craig reflejaba ninguna perturbación en su rostro. Su rostro estaba serio y con el entrecejo no muy fruncido. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos por haber llorado cuando le habían llamado para informar que el cuerpo de Bebe Stevens estaba en la forense.

Cuando había colgado, dirigió su mirada a los dos seres que jugaban en la sala. Sentía una corazonada…, alguien intentaba dañarlo y separarlo nuevamente de Tweek.

Tal vez no sólo Tweek…, tal vez el atacante buscaba quitarle a los dos rubios que ama con todo su ser.

Le había informado a su pareja la muerte de Stevens cuando Joseph había accedido a dormir, el pequeño deseaba ver a su madre ¿no se suponía que sólo iría al súper mercado? ¿por qué tardaba tanto?

Lo peor de todo el asunto era como decirle a un niño de ni siquiera tres años de edad que había perdido a su madre. Tweek le había dicho al pequeño Joseph que su madre ahora estaba en un lugar mejor y que tristemente no volvería a verla otra vez, pero que siempre estaría con él.

Pero, Joseph fue más listo y les había dicho a sus dos papás que mamá se había despedido de él en un sueño que había tenido. Eso sorprendió a los dos hombres de la casa ¿cómo carajos el niño había soñado algo así? Pero en cierta forma…, había facilitado mucho las cosas.

* * *

><p>En las últimas bancas de la Iglesia estaban Scott y Bridon. El menor estaba bien vestido pero su mirada no reflejaba ninguna señal de que estuviese en sus cinco sentidos; Scott le había inyectado algo de droga para que el joven no pudiese hablar y moverse. Y ahora de que Brad estaba siete metros bajo de tierra, tenía a Bridon en su total control. No más rebeldías o alianzas estúpidas.<p>

Ike Broflovski volteaba a ver a Scott una que otra vez; **había un asesino** entre toda esa gente que había venido a velar a la recién fallecida rubia y nadie lo sabía, excepto el.

La misa dio comienzo y todos guardaron silencio para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

En ningún momento Scott borró su sonrisa de malicia en toda la ceremonia. Estaba feliz, dos basuras eliminados en su juego de ajedrez, pronto diría el "jaque mate" y por fin terminaría ese juego absurdo de una maldita vez.

* * *

><p>Sólo cinco personas seguían en el cementerio, los únicos que quedaban era la familia Tucker (Craig, Tweek y Joseph) Ike Broflovski, Scott y Bridon Gueermo.<p>

Ike es listo y no podía decirle que Scott había asesinado a la rubia en ese instante porque sería un error que podría pagar con su vida. Tenía que ser lento…e informarles a los dos hombres cuando no estuviese el asesino presente.

Scott veía con mucho intereses al pelinegro, sus rasgos eran perfectos…, tal vez un posible amante nuevo.

Las miradas de Broflovski y el asesino se encontraron. Scott le hizo una seña de que fueran hablar a un lugar más privado, Ike asiente con temor, se despide de Craig y su familia para retirarse junto con Scott y Bridon.

Los tres llegan a una zona más deshabitada del cementerio.

—Scott ¿cierto? —pregunta el canadiense; el asesino dirige una mirada rápida al cuerpo sentado en la silla de ruedas, la droga casi terminaría su efecto y Bridon fuera de casa podría gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que sabía del historial de Scott, por eso todos los teléfonos de la casa habían sido eliminados con disparos. Aquella noche sólo se escuchaban disparos y esa misma arma fue un instrumento de tortura excelente para Scott, tener a Bridon a su merced era bastante excitante.

—Así es, Broflovski ¿no?

Ike asiente rápidamente, en ningún momento deja de mirar a Scott a los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que con esos orbes de color chocolate pertenecieran a un asesino?

—Me gustaría ir a tu casa mañana cuando termines de trabajar en el hospital, me gustaría agradecerte como se debe el haber ayudado a mi padre con su enfermedad hace unos meses atrás.

Scott tardó un rato en recordar lo que el canadiense le decía, la mayor parte de sus pacientes eran cosa de juegos y no tomaba en serio su trabajo, y con los doctores que les desagradaban…, matar a un par de esos pacientes de sus rivales le causaban una gran erección al momento de hacerlo.

—A las cuatro de la tarde estoy disponible, ¿sabes en dónde vivo? —pregunta Scott.

—Sí.

"Se cortante y lento…" se repite mentalmente el canadiense.

—De acuerdo, Ike. Nos vemos mañana por la tarde —extiende su mano al pelinegro que acepta el gesto.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que entre los dos había comenzado un juego y el perdedor terminaría o bien muerto o perdiéndolo todo.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh~ esto es tan SAW ¡Comienza el juego! y en serio que esto ya no parece fic Creek xD TODA la santa historia gira en Scott (mi culpa…, Scott es mi personaje favorito ahora) y disculpen a las chicas que me matarán por dejar mucho suspenso en estos capítulos. <strong>

**¡Debo informar algo que puede ser de interés para alguien!**

**Próximamente publicare un fic multichapter en donde Tweek será el protagonista.**

**La historia se trata que Tweek recibirá un muñeco de ventrículo en su cumpleaños número trece por parte de un extraño y que obviamente el jodido muñeco esta endemoniado y hará de las suyas. Y pues en fic será terror/angst. **

**La inspiración me llegó en un sueño que tuve hace unos días y además a mí me gustan estos muñecos, por eso me gusta tanto la película de terror "Dead Silence" además de que yo jamás he visto estos muñecos como algo "satánico" pero nuestro amado Hollywood nos hace pensar eso :P**

**El primer capítulo se publicará a inicios del mes de Mayo. **

**¡Dos nuevas lectoras! ¡me hace feliz tener nuevas seguidoras en esta traumatizante historia! (¿?)**

**Nos leemos a la próxima actualización de S.S.S**

**Shinigami Out.**


	47. Chapter 47

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

**Capítulos: ****01/25 1º Temporada**** – ****26/40 2º Temporada****44/(¿?) 3º Temporada**** + 4 Bonus.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XLIV<strong>  
>'Save the One, Save the All'<p>

_Inquietud_…

Esa era la palabra correcta para describir el estado emocional de Craig Tucker en esos momentos.

Cuando vio a Ike despidiéndose de su familia y de él, pudo notar cierto nerviosismo que el canadiense se empellaba en esconder. Conocía muy bien a Ike, después de todo había sido pareja de su hermana menor y había tratado con el hijo menor de los Broflovski en una que otra ocasión.

Había algo en Scott que lo molestaba un poco… pero estaba agradecido con el por muchas cosas, pero al estar cerca del médico le incomodaba.

Mañana aclararía las cosas, tenía que hablar con Tweek y con Scott.

Tweek le había comentado que Scott era el hermano menor de Christophe.

Pero no dijo nada más, el rubio no hablaba mucho sobre eso ¿Qué había por ahí escondido?

¿Cómo es posible que Scott siendo hermano de alguien como Christophe actuara tan diferente a su hermano mayor? ¿Y qué pasó con su familia? ¿Cómo es que Scott jamás detuvo a Christophe?

Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Definitivamente tenía que hablar de eso con Scott mañana por la tarde.

* * *

><p>Scott observaba las pequeñas llamas que se formaban en la leña que se estaba quemando, cuando llegó del cementerio la casa estaba completamente helada. Empujó la silla de ruedas hasta la sala para así calentar tanto el cuerpo de Bridon como el suyo.<p>

La droga que le había suministrado a Bridon ya había perdido el efecto y ahora el menor había recobrado los cinco sentidos o parte de ellos. Seguía manteniendo la misma posición que había tenido el todo el día.

Bridon se enderezó un poco para ver de reojo a Scott fumando un abano mientras veía las llamas que provenían de la chimenea. Apretó levemente sus manos, estaban frías.

Frías como su cuerpo y alma.

Quería llorar por todo lo que pasaba. Quería llorar por ser un estúpido que no se defiende. Quería llorar por haber perdido al único ser que había mostrado verdadero interés en alguien como Bridon Gueermo.

No se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a derramar lágrimas, era tanta su infelicidad que ya quería que todo eso terminara. Los pequeños sollozos llegaron a los oídos del mayor, pero las ignoró.

No quería tomarle importancia a cosas insignificantes; Scott estaba cubierto por una felicidad que nadie debía arruinarle. Muy pronto tendría a Tweek, sólo debía deshacerse de unos cuantos más y tendría al rubio como un trofeo.

No sentía nada por Tweek, sólo lo quería para joder a su fallecido hermano y a Craig Tucker.

Era su meta y debía cumplirla.

Tenía que deshacerse de Craig y de Joseph. Y una vez terminado ese asunto, regresaría a Londres con Tweak.

Sólo un poco más… y tendría lo necesario para ser feliz.

* * *

><p>Ike se encerró en su habitación cuando llegó del cementerio a su casa, ignoró a su madre llamándole para cenar y a su hermano mayor cuando le dijo que si tenía problemas con algo, que hablara con el si le pasaba algo grave, pero no quería hablar con nadie.<p>

¿En qué pensó cuando dijo todo aquello? Tendría que ir acompañado de alguien si quería volver con vida después de hablar con alguien como Scott.

Pero necesitaba que ese alguien fuese de confianza y ningún familiar suyo.

¿Quién…?

A su mente llegó la imagen de su amigo Filmore Anderson. Su mejor amigo, pero tendría que contarle todo sobre Scott, no por teléfono, lo mejor era llamarlo por teléfono y citarlo en su casa mañana por la mañana.

* * *

><p>Cuando Filmore recibió la llamada de su mejor amigo, Ike Broflovski. Había dejado de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo para responder a la llamada, notó que Ike estaba nervioso detrás de la línea, le pidió respuestas pero el canadiense se negó, dijo que tenían que hablar mañana en la casa de los Broflovski y ahí le explicaría todo.<p>

Cuando colgó, fue hasta donde estaba su madre para decirle que se iría a dormir a casa de los Broflovski.

Corrió por las frías calles de South Park hasta llegar a la residencia en dónde vivía Ike, tocó la puerta de entrada varias veces y lo recibió Stan Marsh, pareja de Kyle.

— ¿Filmore? ¿vienes a visitar a Ike? —preguntó Marsh, Filmore responde con un "sí" y va hasta las escaleras sin pedir permiso a Kyle que le había preguntado a que venía a estas horas, pero Filmore lo ignoro y fue hasta la habitación de Ike.

— ¿Filmore? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vas a decirme todo Ike, nada de mentiras ¿bien?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>¡No me maten! Apenas tengo 17 y soy muy joven para morir en manos de mis lectoras (?)<p>

Antes de dar explicaciones o pequeños "spoilers" de los próximos capítulos de SSS, debo agradecer a las personitas que me regalaron bellos OneShots por mi cumpleaños 17 que fue este Viernes pasado.

* * *

><p>Gracias a Kitty-Nikki por tu maravilloso OneShot lemmon Creek ¡me gustó mucho! ;w; los que me conocen saben que soy una fan del lemmon y que me encanta *O* ¡Gracias Dan, por tu bello regalito! ;)<p>

Gracias a RutLance -CrystalFairy por interesante OneShot Cartyle ¡demasiado suspenso! como a mi me gusta :3 soy una gran seguidora tuya en todos fics Cartyle (en los que no aparecen Stendy :( odio esa pareja) pero sabes bien que escribes ultra mega genial ;) ¡Gracias Ruth!

Gracias a Mely-Mad Hatter por haberme deseado un feliz cumpleaños en la nota final de tu fic Bunny "Mi más grande enemigo" me gusta que escribas Bunny ;3 ¡Gracias Mell!

Gracias a Gabi17 por tu hermoso, cómico, ¿random? OneShot Creek ¡ASDF! sabes que Clyde es mi personaje favorito ;w; gracias por haberlo colocado en ese OneShot Creek ¡Gracias Gabs! ;D

Gracias a QueenBwaldorf por tu hermosura de OneShot Clytters ¡mi dos personajes más amados de la serie juntos! ;3; So Cute! me hiciste feliz ayer por la mañana cuando me desperté y leí tu hermoso OneShot ¡Grazie Ary! ¡You Are Cute!

Gracias a VicPin por tu pervert (pero bien insinuado lemmon) Creek ;D tu primer Creek y soy la responsable *w* Im Cool (?) ¿Bienvenida al maravilloso mundo del Creek? ¡Shit! Sabes muy bien de que amo tus fics Tryle, Cartyle y ahora Creek *w* ¿has derretido mi corazón de cristal por semejante HOT regalo? ¡Gracias Vic!

Gracias a EmyCherry por tu OneShot Angst/Romance Creek... sinceramente ya iba a matarte por haber escrito algo tan triste como regalo (?) pero asdf xD tuvo un final al estilo Gabs ;D ¡Gracias Emy! ;D

* * *

><p>Volviendo al asunto del fic (?)<p>

Ike es inteligente, pero es un debilucho xD necesita la ayuda de su súper mejor amigo Filmore (?) por eso agregue a Anderson por un pequeño ratito y espero que comprendan (?)

¡No más explicaciones! xD ¿sufran por la crueldad de Shini por dejar en un terrible suspenso todo esto?

Me disculpo por todas aquellas que extrañan las escenas Creek y la extraña ausencia de Tweek, pero Tweek pronto tendrá un papel MUY MUY importante para los últimos capítulos de este fic (ahora si el bien merecido The End)

Gracias por continuar leyendo este largo, largo, largooo fic ;D

_Shinigami Out._


	48. Chapter 48

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

**Capítulos: ****01/25 1º Temporada**** – ****26/40 2º Temporada ****44/(¿?) 3º Temporada**** + 4 Bonus.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XLIV<strong>  
>'State of the Art'<p>

El frío que azotaba a la ciudad a aquellas horas de la tarde no sorprendía demasiado a los viejos habitantes de South Park. Pero no por esa razón los habitantes no salían de sus casas no si antes estar bien abrigados para evitar cualquier enfermedad.

Para Craig no paso de desapercibido que Tweek le preguntará a dónde iría, ya que ese día en el cual no trabajaba se encargaba de cuidar a Joseph, pero sólo por esta ocasión no lo haría. Había dejado al niño con sus padres mientras que el iba a visitar a Scott y Tweek trabajaría en la cafetería de sus padres.

Caminaba con una pequeña dificultad, la nieve estaba más alta de lo normal, los copos caían rápidamente y sin intenciones de cesar por un largo rato. El frío viento golpeaba su cara y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el cruel frío, su cicatriz comenzaba a arderle (N/A: ¿Alguien había olvidado ese detalle? xP) Era algo normal desde que era un niño, odiaba los días fríos por esa razón, le causaba un gran dolor y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Se tapa la mitad de la nariz hacia abajo con la bufanda verde que le había regalado Tweek hace un par de meses atrás. Tenía que llegar pronto o el jodido frío le ganaría.

* * *

><p>Ike acompañado de Filmore ya estaban enfrente de la casa de Scott. Ike fue el primero en tocar la puerta varias veces hasta que un chico menor que él, abrió la puerta e hizo a un lado su silla de ruedas para que los dos invitados pudiesen entrar.<p>

—Scott no tardará en venir, por favor esperen en la sala —mientras hablaba llevó a los dos invitados a la sala, con sus pequeñas manos trataba de girar de manera correcta las ruedas de la silla, Scott lo había castigado en obligarlo a usar esa silla en mal estado por haber llorado anoche en su presencia. Bridon no opuso resistencia o comentó algo al respeto, se lo merecía por ser un estúpido.

Una vez estando los tres en la recepción, Bridon dirigió su silla con dificultad hasta la chimenea, pero como sus manos estaban agotadas por tanto esfuerzo en hacer girar esas sillas que no daban para más, dejó de sujetar ambas ruedas para acariciar sus dos manos unas con las otras. El clima estaba helado y sus manos no calentaban con nada, casi estaban moradas.

Estaba harto y quería que todo acabase. Con determinación abrió la boca para soltar las palabras que harían que toda esta mierda terminase de una vez.

—¿A qué vinieron exactamente? —pregunta y ladea un poco la cabeza para ver las reacciones de los dos invitados. Ike se le acerca y se coloca a un lado suyo.

—Yo vi como Scott asesinó brutalmente a Bebe Stevens —las palabras que salían de la boca del canadiense hicieron eco en la cabeza de Bridon. ¿Era posible que...ese chico lo haya visto todo?

—Y si es así... ¿por qué no trajiste a un policía o alguien con mayor autoridad? ¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?

—Por eso he traído a mi amigo, Filmore. Scott no se atreverá a hacer algo cuando son más que él.

La diminuta carcajada de Bridon provocó que Ike arqueara una ceja ¿qué le pasaba a ese chico?

—Necesitarás algo, dile a tu amigo que vaya al segundo piso y entre a la primera habitación que está a la derecha. Ahí habrá varios papeles, debe traerlos —todo eso lo dijo con voz sumamente débil para que el pelinegro menor lo escuchase y tal cual como lo dijo Bridon; Ike le dio las mismas instrucciones a Filmore que asintió y salió en busca de esos dichosos papeles.

En ese par de minutos que los dos esperaban a que llegase Filmore. Bridon le contó a Ike su relación con Scott y las personas que habían sido asesinadas por el médico del hospital Paso al Infierno, a mitad del relato se escuchó un portazo.

Scott había llegado.

Al introducirse a la sala y observar como Bridon y Ike, se alegro de tener al menor de los Broflovski en su hogar..., tal vez esta noche habría algo de diversión.

—¿Hablaban de algo mientras yo no estaba? —le dirige una mirada rápida a Bridon. El menor era consiente de lo que le haría si abría la boca más de la cuenta.

Ike sudaba frío, Filmore estaba arriba buscando lo que Bridon le dijo y en cualquier momento iniciaría una pelea o en el peor de los casos, un asesinato.

Y al poco tiempo, apareció Filmore con un par de papeles en mano, Scott al ver los papeles que tenía aquél chico, frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, miró primero al extraño y después a los otros dos.

—Ustedes tres están tratando de joderme ¿no es así? —mete una de sus manos en su abrigo negro y saca una pequeña pistola. —¿Quién quiere morir primero de los tres, hijos de puta? —lleva su dedo su dedo indice al gatillo. —¿Y bien?

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ya estamos en los últimos capítulos y ahora es en serio. Tengo varios proyectos en mente y no podrán salir si no dejo de una vez a este fic que ha tenido tan buena aceptación por parte de ustedes los lectores. <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo lleno de suspenso, trataré de actualizar pronto, mis examenes finales se acercan y debo estudiar mucho para pasar el tercer parcial con honores. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de S.S.S**

**Shinigami Out.**


	49. Chapter 49

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

**Capítulos: ****01/25 1º Temporada**** – ****26/40 2º Temporada ****45/(¿?) 3º Temporada**** + 4 Bonus.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XLV<strong>  
>'Old Friendship'<p>

—Me alegro mucho que hayan venido a visitarnos, Clyde —Tweek abraza al castaño que ya hace bastante tiempo no veía. Clyde actualmente vivía en New York. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ir a visitar a sus dos antiguos amigos de la infancia. Su relación con Kevin había terminado meses atrás, pues el de descendencia asiática—. Es una pena que Kevin no haya podido venir —comenta el rubio mientras deshace el abrazo con Donovan.

—Nada de eso, Tweek. Kevin necesitaba su espacio y se lo di.

Aquellas palabras que habían salido de la boca del ahora Chef, estaban llenas de tristeza. Le dolía que Kevin lo terminará de una manera tan cruel... y todo por un estúpido proyecto que le habían propuesto en las oficinas de la compañía Apple.

Tweek al percatarse de la expresión melancólica de Clyde, prefirió que era mejor cambiar de tema. Colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del castaño y le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, y funcionó. Clyde volvió a sonreír como solía hacerlo cuando su grupo de amigos se metían en problemas cuando eran más jóvenes. Aquellos días en que Tweek aún era un ciego dependiente de su amigo pelinegro, aquellas experiencias pasadas y que jamás volverían.

Clyde no se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a llorar.

Él era el más sensible de su grupo de amigos y odiaba mostrar debilidad ante los demás.

—Hey Clyde, no seas un llorón —la voz del afroamericano tranquilizo un poco al castaño que rapidamente se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas.

—¿A quién le dices llorón, Token?

—Al marica que sin razón alguna empezó a llorar —Token envolvió a su amigo en un fuerte abrazo —. No debes llorar, Clyde.

—Apoyo a Token en eso, Clyde. No te ves nada lindo cuando estás llorando, no te ves... atractivo —comenta Nicole, la prometida del afroamericano.

* * *

><p>Token había conocido a Nicole en una convención internacional en la se había llevado a cabo en Holanda. Al principio ambos afroamericanos no se agradaban, ya que a las empresas en las que trabajaban son enemigas y el propósito de ese viaje era que una de las dos empresas formara una pequeña alianza con la empresa más poderosa del mercado.<p>

Si su relación de calmo, fue gracias a la mascota de Nicole.

La pobre gata había escapado de la habitación del hotel en la que se hospedaba la afroamericana, y Sophie -el nombre de la gata- se había escabullido a la habitación de Token.

La gata estaba preñada y Nicole no se había dado cuenta ya que el trabajo le hacía ganar estrés y no mostraba tanta atención a su mascota. La gata dio a luz en el cesto de ropa sucia de Token.

Token se llevo tremendo susto cuando vio como la gata se comía la bolsa en dónde habían estado las crías. El grito que había soltado se había escuchado hasta por el pasillo en dónde Nicole caminaba mientras volvía de su búsqueda fallida. Sin pedir permiso entró a la habitación en dónde se escuchó el grito y cuando visualizo al afroamericano sentado en el suelo con una mano tapando su boca, fue hasta ahí y lo que vio la dejo impactada.

¡Ahí estaba su bebé! Corrió hasta dónde estaba su gata recostada, lamiendo las cabecillas de sus crías. La afroamericana le dirigió una mirada a Token y musitó un leve 'gracias'

Desde ese día, tanto Token como Nicole dejaron sus diferencias a un lado.

* * *

><p>El golpe que recibió el pelinegro había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo boca abajo en el frío piso. Su cabeza se estrelló una vez más en el suelo, Scott lo tenía agarrado de su cabello y estampaba su cabeza en el suelo, la sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz y boca. Su chullo se haya tirado en alguna parte de la sala.<p>

Había encontrado a Filmore, ensangrentado mientras que Ike trataba de parar el sangrado que salía del disparo que había recibido el deportista en la muslo izquierdo.

—Siempre has sido un dolor de testículos, Tucker. Pero el día de hoy se terminará tu existencia, cabrón —azotó una vez la cabeza de Tucker al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Tweek sintió una dolor en su pecho de pronto, se llevo ambas manos al pecho, tratando de calmar ese dolor que de pronto había sentido.<p>

Clyde, Token y Nicole miraron como Tweek se doblaba por el dolor que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Tweak comenzó a derramar lágrimas, el dolor lo estaba dejando sin aliento y se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

—Craig... —susurró por última vez antes de caer desmayo en el suelo de la cafetería de sus padres.

OoOo

Lanzó su cigarrillo a la blanca nieve, y miró el pueblo montañes que se haya frente suyo. Su cabello castaño se removió por el viento frío que anunciaba que la noche caería pronto.

—Je viens de vous donner une vue Tweek ... Scott.

_Continuará..._


	50. Chapter 50

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

**Capítulos: ****01/25 1º Temporada**** – ****26/40 2º Temporada ****46/(¿?) 3º Temporada**** + 4 Bonus.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XLVI<strong>  
>'Looking for an easy way out'<p>

A cada paso que daba, sus pies se hundían en la nieve que comenzaba a acumularse en las banquetas como en la carretera.

Realmente no sabía como encontrar al que alguna vez fue su pareja. Había pasado por el viejo restaurante Italiano que le había pertenecido a su jefe; Loogie.

Cuando entró a ver como había quedado el viejo sitio que alguna vez había sido como un hogar para el, siempre estaría agradecido de haber encontrado a Loogie y no a otra persona cuando había asesinado a Gregory.

Cuando había escapado de ahí junto con Tweek había dejado tantas cosas atrás y se arrepentía de algunas cosas, pero eso ya había quedado atrás ahora sólo quería encontrase con Tweek y con su bastardo hermano menor; Scott.

Scott le había obligado a consumir una maldita droga que había causado una muerte temporal.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

Despertó cuando sintió que algo cortaba su torso, en ese momento se hallaba acostado en una camilla, varios cuerpos sin vida que estaban cubiertos por una manta o con bolsas negras. Estaba en un jodido forense y había un trabajador muerto de miedo cuando lo vio sentarse en la pequeña camilla.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —le preguntó al hombre que estaba sentado en el suelo con una mirada de terror tatuada en todo su rostro. —Con una mierda, responda.

El hombre tragó saliva para poder hablar, miró al castaño malhumorado que no despejaba su vista de la suya.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta, estamos en un servicio forense. Hace unas horas, un chico llamado Tweek nos llamó para que fuéramos por tu cuerpo. Según nos dijo tu amigo, el doctor que te había atendido en esos días te informó que padecías de pulmonía.

—Lo último que recuerdo es que el supuesto "doctor" me obligó a tragar algo y desperté aquí.

—Necesita atención médica.

—Si. Necesito ir a un jodido hospital ahora, no quiero que todavía haya mierda de eso en mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Christophe le había pedido al hombre que quemará cualquier cuerpo que no había sido registrado y que las cenizas se las entregase a Tweek. El hombre sabía que con lo que estaba haciendo podía costarle su trabajo y título, pero aceptó ayudar al castaño.<p>

Hizo cada una de las instrucciones que había mencionado DeLorne. Le entregó a Tweek el recipiente que contenía "las cenizas de Christoph"

Pasaron unos cuantos días de eso y Chris vigilaba a Tweek a la distancia. Claro que tenía ganas de ir hasta haya y golpear a su hermano menor por ser un autentico mierda con el, pero no hizo nada más que observar. Cuando se enteró que Tweek regresaría a Estados Unidos, escribió unas cartas que había dejado en la pequeña casa estando Tweek y su hermano ausente.

Pero, después de varios años en los que Tweek estuvo ausente tomó la decisión de volver a América a terminar un asunto pendiente.

The End Flash Back

* * *

><p>Visualizo un cuerpo no muy lejos de el y decidió preguntarle si conoce a un tal Tweek Tweak. Se acercó hasta el cuerpo del infantil y lo tomó del hombro derecho.<p>

—¿Conoces a un Tweek, niño?

El niño miró al extraño de pies a cabeza y no lo reconoció, ¿qué quería ese sujeto con su hermano mayor, Tweek?

—Tal vez ¿quién eres tú? Jamás te había visto en el condado —preguntó Mark sin dejar de ver a su interlocutor.

—Un viejo amigo. Tu cara me dice que si lo conoces, llévame con él; debo entregarle algo muy importante y si me llevas a dónde está Tweek, tu también tendrás una recompensa.

—No. No debo confiar en extraños, me lo han dicho mis padres y mis dos hermanos mayores —responde Mark, colmando la paciencia al castaño que empezaba a desesperarse.

—Te compraré dulces, esa será tu recompensa.

—No.

Mark continuo con su camino de vuelta a casa, y Christoph espero el tiempo necesario para seguirlo sin que el infante se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Al poco rato, Mark entró a la cafetería de sus padres y Ze Mole entró también y cuando vio de nuevo aquellos cabellos desordenados otra vez, sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente, como años atrás.

—Tweek...

* * *

><p>Abrió lentamente sus ojos, su mejilla derecha estaba pegada al suelo de madera frió, trató de moverse pero estaba atado de los brazos y pies, tragó saliva y el sabor metálico de la sangre lo invadió..., la cabeza le dolía espantosamente y estaba demasiado débil.<p>

—Veo que despertaste, Puta.

Colocó su pie en el pecho del pelinegro, causando que su espalda tocará el piso y estuviese boca arriba, viendo fijamente a Scott.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó con seriedad en sus palabras, Scott arqueó una ceja y una pequeña sonrisa llena de maliciosa se formaba en sus labios.

—Porqué me es divertido. Además de que tú como Christoph, mi querido Christoph... no han sido más que un dolor en mis testículos. No te preocupes, Craig. Cuidaré a Tweek y me encargaré de eliminar a Joseph.

—¡Bastardo, hijo de puta! —gritó y lo que recibió fue una patada al estómago que lo dejó sin aire.

—No seas imprudente, Tucker o las consecuencias serán graves.

—Hijo de perra..., no dejaré que toques a mi hijo y a Tweek.

—Bueno, ha sido divertido entablar esta conversación inútil contigo, me esperan tres juguetes allá arriba, no te preocupes, en unos momentos jugaré contigo también.

_Continuará..._


	51. Chapter 51

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

**Capítulos: ****01/25 1º Temporada**** – ****26/40 2º Temporada ****47/(¿?) 3º Temporada**** + 4 Bonus.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XLVII<strong>  
><strong>''So this is the end of the story"<strong>

El ruido que causaban los zapatos de Scott cada vez que pisaba los viejos escalones de la escalera chillona de esa vieja casa, provocaba terror a los tres sujetos que estaban en el mismo estado que Craig Tucker: heridos y asustados. En el momento en el que Scott abandonó la habitación en dónde estaba Bridon y Filmore, aprovechó para enviarle un mensaje de texto a su hermano mayor, Kyle. Dandonle la ubicación en dónde estaba y la situación del asunto. A pesar de estar amarrado, no impidió que enviase ese mensaje. Le preocupaba la herida en la pierna de su compañero y el estado tanto fisico como emocional de la victima constante de ese psicópata de Scott.

Ahora su única esperanza estaba en que el pelirrojo llegase con algo de ayuda.

—Por favor hermano...no tardes —suplicó mientras observaba que la sombra de Scott se acercaba aun más a ellos.

Scott observó con una sonrisa sádica a sus tres pequeñas víctimas. Deseaba poder oler pronto la sangre que sacaría de esos tres, ya conocía el sabor y el olor de la sangre de Bridon, pero estaba más deseoso en saber el olor y sabor del pequeño Broflovski, para después dejar su cuerpo muerto en la puerta de entrada de la casa de los únicos judíos del pueblo y para hacer más divertido ese acto tétrico, dejaría una nota sobre la frente del pequeño, que diría así:

_Me enferman todas las religiones. La religión ha dividido a la gente. No creo que haya ninguna diferencia entre el Papa usando un gran sombrero y desfilando por ahí con un incensario, y un africano que se pinta la cara de blanco y le reza a una piedra._

Con sólo pensar en la reacción de los Broflovski... era impropio no hacer tal escena que ya se había formado en su mente en esa precisa noche... demasiado tentador.

A sus fosas nasales llegó el olor de la sangre del compañero que había traído Ike consigo para "evitar problemas" pero sólo había causado mayores problemas por ese acto estúpido. Miró de reojo el lugar en dónde se hallaban los papeles que había tomado el acompañante del pelinegro menor, se acercó hasta la pequeña mesa en dónde estaban y las rompió en pedazos para después aventarlas al fuego de la chimenea, borrando así el único rastro que había dejado su hermano mayor, Christoph. Odiaba profundamente a su hermano, pero... sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano regresaría.

¿Cómo eliminar al único ser que le quedaba en este asqueroso mundo? Odiaba la presencia de su hermano, pero era necesaria. Ambos desde muy pequeños se complementaban y si uno dejaba de existir, el otro también dejaría de existir. Era una pequeña ley que entre ambos habían creado.

Anteriormente, había actuado como si su hermano hubiese "muerto" pero... sólo era un pequeño maquillaje. Si aun seguía en ese maloliente condado montañés era porqué en dónde estaba Tweek, estaría Christoph. Cuestión de un poco de lógica, pero mientras tanto disfrutaría a sus cuatro víctimas.

Con pereza, se acercó hasta Bridon y lo miró fijamente, ya no le parecía interesante torturar a su pequeño compañero. Sería el primero en morir y después seguirían Filmore, Ike y Craig. Así de simple.

Sacó de su bolsillo la anterior pistola que había herido a Filmore y apuntó directo a la cabeza del menor. Su dedo en el gatillo y su vista fija en la expresión de terror de Bridon. Ahora si mataría a ese mocoso, ya no estaba Brad para salvarlo como lo había hecho en el bosque cuando trató de eliminarlo la primera vez, no más armas blancas... esta vez... la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Pero, cuando estaba a punto de cometer su acción, la puerta de entrada se abrió de pronto, eran su hermano mayor acompañado de Tweek.

—Baja la jodida arma, hermanito —amenazó a su hermano, al igual que él; tenía un arma lista para disparar.

—Así que has vuelto por fin, Christophe. Comenzaba a preocuparme por ti, preferido de mamá.

—¿Sigues resentido por eso? ¿Por eso has matado a tanta gente? —preguntó Christophe aun con el arma en alto.

—Nuestra amada madre ahora está en su santa gloria y si, sigo odiándote por haberme robado todo lo que por derecho me pertenece, siempre tan entrometido..., no sabes cuanto te odio, hermano.

—Eres un idiota, Scott. Nuestra madre nos quería a los dos, jamás te robé esa atención que tanto exiges, Scott. Tu no eras así... baja la maldita arma de una vez, Scott y olvida todo esto.

—¿Olvidar...? Jamás lo olvidaré, Christophe.

Antes que Christophe vuelve a hablar, la mano de Tweek lo detuvo y con pasos lentos se acercó al que creía que era su amigo...

—¿Dónde está Craig, Scott? —preguntó el rubio, dio una mirada rápida a las otras personas que no dejaba de apreciar esa escena con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Christophe que ayudará a esos tres. —Vuelvo a preguntarte... ¿dónde está Craig?

La paciencia de Tweek se terminaba y de un segundo a otro estaba sobre Scott forcejando en el dominio del arma, rodaron por el suelo hasta que se detuvieron los dos y el sonido del arma disparándose se escuchó por toda la casa.

Craig terminó de soltarse de esa molesta soga, había escuchado la voz de Tweek desde ahí y quería protegerlo del enfermo de Scott, pero cuando piso el primer escalón... escuchó un disparo y por unos pequeños segundos se quedó en trance hasta que sus piernas se movieron por sí solas, como si estuviese en automático y cuando pisó el último escalón, volteó a ver a los dos cuerpos que aun seguían juntos, pero la sangre que salía... lo hizo reaccionar.

**—¡TWEEK!**

**Continuará...**

**Todo lo que teníamos, todo lo que hicimos**  
><strong>Está enterrado en el polvo<strong>  
><strong>Y este polvo es todo lo que queda de nosotros<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí el penúltimo capítulo de "Sea Lo Que Sea Será" <strong>

**Nos leemos en el último capítulo y espero que ninguna de ustedes me pida un epilogo o me encabronaré (¿?) **

**Shinigami Out.**


	52. Chapter 52

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

**Capítulos: ****01/25 1º Temporada**** – ****26/40 2º Temporada ****48/(¿?) 3º Temporada**** + 4 Bonus.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Lo Que Sea Será XLVIII<strong>  
><strong>''Tú no puedes vivir así"<strong>

_Los copos de nieves caían sobre los viejos tejados de las antiguas casas de estaban a las afueras de la gran ciudad de París._

_El frío que anunciaba la entrada de la noche no impedía que dos hermanos jugarán con la nieve acumulada en el viejo parque del barrio en dónde vivían los dos hermanos._

_—¡Christophe! —el castaño voltea al llamado de su hermano menor y una bola de nieve impacta en toda su cara. Christophe escucha la risas de su hermano menor, sonríe y se quita los rastros de nieve que aun conservaba, ya limpio; empieza hacer su propia bola de nieve para vengarse de su hermano._

_El castaño sujeta la gran bola que recién acaba de hacer con ambas manos, Scott trata de escapar cuando se entera que esa gigantesca bola de nieve que tiene su hermano va directa a él._

_—¡Venganza, mi pequeño hermano! —empieza a correr con la gran bola de nieve arriba de su cabeza._

_—¡Tregua, Christoph! perdón, perdón —le dice a su hermano entre risas, sus pies estaban casi cubiertos por la nieve en el piso, visualiza una roca a lo lejos y en su mente de niño de cinco años se formula un plan para que la venganza de su hermano sea arruinada. Corre en dirección a la gran roca y cuando Christophe está por alcanzarlo, se dirige a la derecha y su hermano termina tropezando con la piedra, causando que la gran bola que llevaba en brazos terminará en el suelo junto con su hermano._

_Christophe se levanta del frío suelo y no llevaba ni cinco segundos cuando su hermano lo empuja nuevamente a la nieve encima suyo._

_—Esa bola era más grande que yo, Christoph. Imagina la cara de mamá cuando le digas que he muerto por una bola de nieve. ¿Se lo creería?_

_—Muy gracioso, Scott. Igual... eres más inteligente que yo y has logrado engañarme, hermanito._

_Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Scott se había colocado a un lado de su hermano, ambos boca arriba recibiendo los pequeños copos que caían del cielo._

_—Debemos volver a casa, la cena nos espera, Scott —se levantó del suelo, se quito la nieve que se había pegado en su ropa, al ver que su hermano seguía acostado, le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarlo —Anda o te enfermarás, Scott. Debemos volver o papá se enojará._

_—Estaba pensando... ¿qué pasará cuando ambos seamos mayores? ¿estaremos juntos como lo estamos ahora, hermano?_

_—Eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas, Scott —respondió Christophe mientras ayudaba a Scott a levantarse._

_—No me has respondido, Christoph ¿qué sucederá, hermano? _

_Tras la insistencia por parte de su hermano menor; Christophe le desordeno aun más su cabello haciendo que su hermano hiciera una mueca de disgusto. _

_—Vamos a estar juntos hasta el final, Scott. Yo estaré ahí, hasta el último momento, te lo prometo._

* * *

><p>Ambos cuerpos habían sido separados, Craig tenía en sus brazos a Tweek, tranquilizando tras la horrible experiencia que acababa de pasar.<p>

Stan y Kyle llegaron a los pocos segundos que se había disparado el arma, ayudando a Ike y a Filmore que habían sido liberados gracias a Christophe.

Mientras que Scott... había recibido el disparo, la bala termino enterrándose en su torso.

Las ambulancia estaba por llegar, pero Scott sabía que no duraría por mucho tiempo, había asesinado a tantas personas que ya sabía todas las áreas en las que una bala o cualquier arma podía ser fatal. La bala dio con un órgano vital, sólo le quedaban varios minutos de vida y todo llegaría a su fin.

Sólo dos personas aun no lo abandonaban, su hermano y Bridon. Ambos castaños lo miraban y le decían cosas que no podía escuchar, sólo se limitaba a verlos y sonreír. Su hermano le gritaba algo al pelirrojo y al pelinegro recién llegados mientras que Bridon no dejaba de llorar y las lágrimas derramadas por el niño que había salvado en aquél accidente automovilistico en donde los padres del niño que había humillado desde un inicio, ahora lloraba por él y lo había soportado por tanto tiempo.

Débilmente llevó una de sus manos que descansaban en dónde había recibido la bala a la mejilla de Bridon, acarició lentamente esa pálida mejilla que era manchada con su sangre y que se mezclaba con las lágrimas del menor que no dejaba de derramar.

Miró a Christophe que continuaba hablandole sin poder escuchar lo que le decía y le susurró con la poca energía que le quedaba un:

—Lo prometiste, cumpliste tu promesa —después miró a Bridon, exhaló un poco de aire para poder hablarle una última vez al ser que siempre estuvo con el, desde ese día en la carretera hasta ahora —Gracias Bridon, gracias por todo —cerró sus ojos lentamente..., su corazón se detuvo...

Scott DeLorne ha muerto

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>¡No! Todavía no es final, quedan dos capítulos más (para llegar a los cincuenta capítulos) ;-;<p>

A petición de varias lectoras, si, Scott murió a manos de Tweek Tweak y S.S.S está a dos capítulos del **THE END **definitivo.

Perdón a todas aquellas lectoras (escritoras) que han subido historias, capítulos y no les he dejado reviews ¡si he leído todo lo que escriben! pero como en esta semana tuve los exámenes del tercer parcial (la siguiente ya son los finales) no he tenido tiempo para dejar reviews :( ¡SO SORRY! cuando tenga tiempo y mis hermanas se apiaden un poco y me dejen estar en la PC por un rato, les dejaré todos los reviews que les debo :)

¿Qué más puedo agregar? oh si! que después de actualizar debo irme a trapear xD ¡Jajaja! ya dejo de molestarlas, me voy a ser los quehaceres.

Shinigami Out.


	53. Chapter 53

**Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.**

**Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy**

**Advertencias: ¡Surprises!**

**Capítulos: 01/25 1º Temporada – 26/40 2º Temporada 49/(¿?) 3º Temporada + 4 Bonus.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Lo Que Sea Será IL<strong>  
><strong>''Good Bye"<strong>

_—_¿En serio era así Scott?—pregunta, sin despejar su vista de la lapida que estaba enfrente de él y de su acompañante.

—Sí. Sé que es difícil de creerlo, pero cuando eramos niños era completamente diferente al Scott que conociste—responde Christophe. Mete ambas manos a los bolsillo de su saco de vestir. Había decidido enterrar a su hermano en el cementerio de South Park, ninguno de los dos era americano, pero, era simplemente necesario. ¿De qué servía llevarse el cuerpo hasta París? No había sentido alguno para hacer eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se hizo así? ¿qué lo impulsó a cambiar? —pregunta. Lleva ambas manos a su cabello para hacerlo hacia atrás, el viento que soplaba provocaba que su cabello volviese al estado que había sido desde que era un niño: desordenado y rebelde.

—No lo sé, Tweek. No sabría contestar a tu pregunta correctamente.

Tras decir eso, el silencio aparece para ambos. Sólo se escucha el sonido del viento y el crujir de algunas ramas de los árboles secos más cercanos a donde estaban ellos dos. Christophe es el primero en soltar un suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

—Perdón Tweek.

Aquella disculpa repentina capta la atención del rubio en un instante, deja de observar la lapida de Scott DeLorne para dedicar toda su atención a lo siguiente que dirá su acompañante.

—Fui un egoísta contigo. Te he quitado varios momentos importantes en tu vida, como el nacimiento de tu hermano o lo más relevante de esto es que te alejé de la persona que amabas y que sigues amando. Soy un gran imbécil y sé que no me vas a perdonar por lo que te hice, pero, era necesario disculparme por todas mis acciones pasadas —cierra sus ojos, ladea su cabeza a la otra dirección. No tenía el derecho de estar ahí en primer lugar, Tweek no se merecía todo lo que le hizo desde ese día en el centro comercial hasta su supuesta muerte.

—Te perdono, Christophe. Ya lo había hecho ¿no? tú hiciste algo por mí que me cambió la vida. Mi mundo estaba en la obscuridad y cuando estuvimos en París, pagaste esa operación y todo porque me quieres.

—Tweek...

—Déjame terminar.

—Lo siento. Prosigue.

—¿Cómo podía no perdonar a la persona que me hizo ver por primera vez? Esta bien, me quitaste años de mi vida, pero eso ha quedado en el olvido, porque gracias a ti, ahora puedo volver a vivir otra vez. Los resentimientos se han quedado atrás, ahora puedo volver a vivir como debí haberlo desde un principio. Gracias.

—De nada, Tweek—musita.

—Debemos volver, quiero presentarte a mi familia—empieza a caminar a la dirección de la salida del gran cementerio, pero, detiene su paso cuando nota que el castaño no lo seguía —¿Pasa algo?

—Me voy Tweek. Hoy en la noche regresaré al lugar en dónde pertenezco. Fue un gran placer el haberte conocido. Adiós.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, lo sé... mierda de capítulo, pero en serio quiero terminar esto cuanto antes posible, quiero dedicarme al fic Creek que está en proceso y otro fic que espero publicar en un par de días más. Gracias a las personas que todavía siguen esta larga, larga, larga historia e.e <strong>

**Nos leemos en el último capítulo :) **

**Shinigami Out.**


	54. Chapter 54

Título: Sea Lo Que Sea Será.

Categorías: Drama/Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Humor/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

**Capítulos: ****01/25 1º Temporada**** – ****26/40 2º Temporada****41/50 3º Temporada**** + 4 Bonus.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a favoritos esta historia. **

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Lo Que Sea Será L<strong>  
>'Listen to ONE story'<p>

**RECOMENDACIÓN AL MOMENTO DE ESTAR LEYENDO: ESCUCHAR "SEA LO QUE SEA SERÁ" ****ABOVE & BEYOND FT MIGUEL BOSÉ**

En la habitación que había sido de su hermano, se encontraba Christopher empacando las pocas pertenencias que había traído consigo desde Europa. Pequeños sollozos se escuchaban en la habitación, no quería alejarse de Tweek…, le dolía demasiado, pero era necesario. Se limpia las diminutas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas e inhala un poco de aire para después dejarlo exhalarlo lentamente.

Termina de guardar sus pertenencias, cierra lentamente el cierre de la maleta, tratando de irse lo más lento posible del lugar que jamás regresaría.

Había dejado solo a Tweek en aquél cementerio, ignorando los gritos de llamado de su ex pareja sentimental. Si no volteó una sola vez, es porque no deseaba que Tweek viese como lloraba, tenía que conservar la imagen de tipo duro que aún conservaba. Se había quebrado tantas veces que odiaba esos momentos de debilidad, no le gustaba y no quería que nadie lo viese así.

—Es todo… no volveremos a vernos, Twi… —musita, mientras esas lágrimas volvían con mayor intensidad.

Cae de rodillas, cubre su rostro con sus manos para llorar amargamente. Las lágrimas caían entre sus manos y las pocas que lograban escabullirse entre sus manos, caían al frío suelo de la habitación.

Por unos minutos lloró en silencio y cuando volvió a recuperarse, fue hasta el baño que había en la habitación para borrar cada rastro de debilidad, pero esos ojos rojos por el llanto, mostraban otra cosa.

Sale del cuarto del baño, toma su maleta y sale de la habitación, no sí antes cerrar la puerta. Baja las escaleras con lentitud y al final de las escaleras ve a Bridon que lo esperaba desde hace rato, vuelve a fruncir el ceño e intenta no verlo directamente a los ojos.

—En poco tiempo llegará el taxi que te llevará al aeropuerto de Denver —Bridon lleva ambas manos a las ruedas para hacerla girar, había dejado agua calentándose en la cocina para compartir el último café con el hermano de Scott. Christopher lo sigue hasta la cocina en donde el agua ya estaba hirviendo, pero para ahorrarle más trabajo e incomodidades al chico, va hasta la estufa para apagarla. —No era necesario que hicieras eso, puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

—Cállate Bridon —le extiende un trapo para evitar que se quemará cuando tomará el pequeño recipiente con agua caliente—Prepárame un buen café y sin hablar —le ordena al chico en silla de ruedas.

Estaba usando las mismas técnicas que había usado con Tweek cuando lo tuvo escondido en las partes más apartadas de South Park. Él no creía en que la gente con alguna discapacidad fuese tratada con cariño como si de muñecas de porcelana se tratarán, no, eso sólo eran ridiculeces de la sociedad, ya que si hacías eso, sólo haces que la persona se haga dependiente e inútil.

Observó en silencio cada movimiento que hacía Bridon a la hora de preparar dos cafés. Ningún error o descuido por parte del pequeño. Al finalizar, le dejó el café enfrente de él acompañado de unas rebanadas de pan que había colocado en un plato.

—Excelente… —Christopher tomó otro sorbo a su café.

—Gracias, no ha sido tan difícil —contestó Bridon, se llevó un pedacito de pan a la boca y lo masticó lentamente sin dejar de ver al francés.

Compartieron aquella merienda en silencio, ambos concentrados en sus propios pensamientos y cuando escucharon los primeros sonidos del claxon que esperaba afuera, Christopher se levantó de la mesa no sin antes agradecer lo que había hecho Bridon para él. Se dirigió hasta la sala en dónde su maleta descansaba al lado de la puerta, la tomó y abrió la puerta.

—Adiós Bridon —se despidió del chico que estaba en el umbral de la entrada de la cocina —Y gracias por el café.

—Adiós Christophe. Ha sido un placer haber conocido al hermano de Scott —y tras decir esto, el francés salió de la casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Varios meses más tarde…<strong>_

Tweek, Craig, Token y Clyde miraban las estrellas en la pequeña terraza que tenían los primeros dos. Era Verano y no había una sola nube en esa noche. Se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos y el ruido de los pocos autos que aun transitaban por las calles.

—Esto me recuerda los viejos tiempos ¿no es así, chicos? —pregunta Donovan.

—Esto es mejor, Clyde —habla Tucker, acaricia al cobayo gordo que descansaba en su torso —. En ese entonces, sólo Tweek no podía disfrutar lo que ahora experimentamos ahora. Como las otras cosas que hacíamos de niños, Tweek no la disfrutaba tanto como ahora ¿no es así, Tweek?

Más el rubio no respondió, estaba recordando los diálogos que escuchaba cuando Craig y el salían a jugar con Clyde, Token y Kevin. Le gustaría tanto que no sólo los diálogos estuviesen grabados en su mente, sino que también todas las escenas.

— ¿Tweek? ¿Estás bien? —Craig voltea a ver a Tweek que había comenzado a llorar repentinamente.

—Estoy bien, sólo recordaba algo no es nada, chicos.

—Tweekie —lo abraza Clyde con fuerza y lo levanta un par de centímetros del suelo.

—Clyde…no pue-edo… auxi-ilio…

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho, Tweek! —comienza a armar sus escenas melodramáticas el castaño —. Es sólo que no me gusta verte así de triste ¡somos amigos! Y los amigos siempre estarán ahí cuando necesites algo.

—Es cierto, Tweek —Token separa al castaño de Tweekers que ya empezaba a ponerse morado por el gran abrazo marca Harris Donovan —. Siempre estaremos ahí cuando nos necesites, te hemos fallado muchas veces, pero, esta vez será diferente.

—Todo será diferente a partir de ahora, Tweek —Craig toma la mano de su pareja, haciendo que este comenzará a temblar como solía hacerlo en los viejos tiempos —. Vamos a compartir nuevas experiencias juntos, Tweek. Tienes a tu familia y nuestra familia… ya no volverás a estar solo —se acercó a los labios del otro para besarlo de manera lenta, separó sus labios por un momento para agregar: —. Te amo Tweek… no voy a dejar que nadie te vuelva a lastimar otra vez.

Y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Tweek, ignorando a sus amigos, a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sólo eran ellos dos y nadie más en ese momento. Tenían a Joseph, y el pequeño sería el motivo de alegría en sus vidas.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Y sólo me queda agradecer a todas las lectoras que me han leído en estos cincuenta capítulos. Quería poner un largo discurso, pero ahora estando aquí… no sé qué decir. Sólo puedo decir:<strong>

**¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
